Fnaf: Foxy In Love
by iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3
Summary: Freddy and the others are repaired and remodeled to perform again. Foxy was the last of them. They're all happy and then heard about a Vixen joining their group. Foxy is very nervous about this, he's never met a Vixen before. Vixey has always had a crush on Foxy since she was made. She heard so much about him, but evil forces will do anything to break them apart. What will happen?
1. Return of Foxy the Pirate

**A/N**

**Hey everyone how are you doing? This is not my first Fanfic, but my first Five Nights at Freddy's Fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it, and please leave a review of what you think about the story so far, and I will reply to your review's if you have any questions or thoughts. Also, when I wrote this I pictured Bonnie looking like this 2****nd**** from the top How+to+tell+a+girl+you+play+Yugioh/funny-pictures/5260214/71**

**I pictured Chica as this**

** art/Foxy-X-Chica-sketch-479866679**

**Go support the author. They're really good artists. I picture Freddy just like his new remodeled self, and Foxy is the same just repaired.**

**So you probably don't care about what I have to say, so...Enjoy!**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

It was 11:55 and all the employees grabbed their belongings and walked out of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Some of the employees stopped to look at a sign on the door that read:

_Soon to Return to Freddy's!_

_Foxy the Pirate and his companion Vixey!_

_Sail the Seven Sea's with two GREAT Pirates!_

_Aarrgh!_

There was a picture of Foxy, repaired and remodeled, standing at the front of his ship with his hook held high in the air, smiling in triumph. And a Vixen was behind him smiling and had her hand, and hook, behind her back. The employees stared at the sign for a good 3 minutes shocked and a bit curious. Mr. Fazbear, the owner of the Pizzeria, walked out and saw them staring at the sign. He smiled and went over to the small audience.

"Isn't it exciting," asked Mr. Fazbear," Foxy is coming back along with another fox!" He nudged a male employee" a _female_ fox."

"Sound's g-great sir," said the male employee nervously," uhh…you sure Foxy won't…malfunction again?"

"Don't worry we've fixed all the things wrong with Foxy," said Mr. Fazbear," We're still working on him actually. The engineers offered to stay overnight so that they can finish Foxy up faster."

As they were talking Mike drove up the parking lot and parked in front of the pizza place. Mr. Fazbear saw him and went over to greet him.

"Mikey boy, glad to see you," said Mr. Fazbear shaking his hand," Well…glad to see you _again_. You were fired a while back and now look…you're back."

"Glad to be back sir," said Mike as he saw the sign on the door," What's this sir?"

"Ah, we are bringing old Foxy back!" said Mr. Fazbear," and he has a new companion who should be arriving here tonight. She is being transported here" Mr. Fazbear looked at his watch" yeah she should be getting here any minute now." The employees looked at their watches, or phones, and saw that it was 12:01. They all suddenly rushed to their cars and drove off. Mr. Fazbear stayed there with Mike. Mike twiddled his thumbs knowing that he would have to go to his office as the animatronics were wandering around. The animatronics haven't been as aggressive to him for the past couple of months. They still scare him to death, but now it's just for fun. They learned that he was a human after he began to show them proof, but Mike was still scared. Mr. Fazbear patted his back.

"You don't have to worry about being alone tonight," said Mr. Fazbear," the engineer's are staying here to fix Foxy, so you'll have company."

"Thanks sir," said Mike as he walked into the pizza place," have a goodnight sir."

"You too buddy," said Mr. Fazbear," I'll wait here for Vixey, Foxy's partner."

"Alright sir," said Mike," see you around." And with that Mike went to his office, but he stopped to look at the new Foxy. The animatronics were surrounding the engineers as they worked on Foxy. They all looked at Mike as he walked in, and pointed at Foxy. Mike mouthed "_I know" _and walked towards Pirate Cove. An engineer saw him and waved.

"You the Night Guard here?" asked the engineer.

"Yeah," said Mike," that's me. How's he looking?"

"Looking pretty good," said the engineer as he finished putting his jaw back in place," these are interesting animatronics. They just got off the stage and went over here to watch."

"Yeah they are special to this place," said Mike," they are very interesting animatronics." Freddy looked at Mike and gave him a friendly punch to the arm making him move a good 3 feet. Mike looked at him and gave him a blank stare. They both looked back at Foxy. The engineers put a chip in the back of Foxy's head, and a glowing gold sphere in his chest. They closed his head and chest, and they all watched as he powered back up. His eyes were a bright gold and he sat up. He felt around his body and didn't feel any tears or metal being shown. He smiled and stood up on his two back legs and stretched. Chica watched in dreamily as he stood up tall and proud. She always liked him, but now she's in love. Bonnie saw her and couldn't help but smile. Freddy saw he r as well and just rolled his eyes. Foxy looked at his hand that weren't just a metal claw no more. He actually had fur over his hand, and he looked at his hook and swung it around. The engineer's were moving away dodging the swings. Foxy stopped and he turned around to see the most beautiful thing ever. He had a wide smile across his face. His whole ship was repainted and remodeled, and the walls were repainted and remodeled as well. He stood at the end of his ship and let out a triumphant _"Aaaargh!"_ Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy stared at him and gave a small applause; they were smiling at his childish attitude. Foxy noticed them and smiled. He jumped down and went over to them and stood in front of the three. They all stared at him.

"Aye, what'ye think lad's," asked Foxy happily spinning so they could see all of him," how do I look? Not that bad right?" They all laughed and went over to admire him. Chica was the first one to Foxy's side. She got a closer look at him and smiled. She hugged him and laughed.

"You look GREAT Foxy," shouted Chica," I'm glad to have you back!"

Bonnie joined the hug and smiled.

"You do look good Foxy," said Bonnie," but still not as good as me."

Foxy just smiled and rolled his eyes. Freddy came up to him and put a hat on his head. It was a hat similar to Freddy's hat.

"Now what do you think," Freddy asked Bonnie," does he look better now?"

"Hmm…no," said Bonnie smiling," a hat won't make you guys look any better."

Freddy stared at her and took his hat off and dusted it off.

"Heh okay…whatever you say," said Freddy putting his hat back on.

The engineers packed all their tools and got ready to leave. It was 1:15.

"Yep they are interesting animatronics," said one of the engineers," being able to move and talk freely."

"Yeah they are cool guys," said Mike," can be scary at times, but cool."

"Hey guys Vixey should be coming right now," said an engineer to his co-workers," let's go get her, and set her up."

Foxy and the others looked at them confused. They were all about to ask _"Who's Vixey"_ but Mike spoke up before they did.

"Vixey is your new companion Foxy," said Mike," she's outside right now. She will be your new partner."

Bonnie and Freddy looked at Foxy wide-eyed.

"Another one of you," said Freddy," that's great Foxy. Now you have a crew mate."

"Yeah I know," said Foxy in a regular voice instead of his pirate accent," another Fox…or Vixen. Oh…my…gosh…a VIXEN!" Foxy held his head in fear and excitement.

**A/N**

**Hey everybody. There is the first chapter for my story. I hope you guys liked it so far. I will be posting the second chapter in a little while. Let me know what you guys think of it so far! Criticizing is welcome. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Vixey the Female Pirate

**A/N**

**Here is the second chapter. I hope you all like it so far. Let me know what you guys think about it. I'll reply to any questions or thoughts you have. Alright I won't talk long. Read on to see what happens. Enjoy!**

"Wha-what's a Vixen?" asked Chica a bit worried.

"A-a vixen is a female f-fox," said Foxy nervously," I've never really talked to a vixen before. What if I stutter? What if I trip? What if I begin freaking out? What if I say the wrong things? I don't know how to act around her. Aww man this is gonna be scary!"

Foxy began pacing back and forth.

"A female Fox," said Chica a bit worried," do you think you'll ever be…with her?"

Foxy looked at her along with Bonnie and Freddy. Foxy thought for a minute.

"I don't know," said Foxy," I haven't seen her yet. Ooooh I hope I don't mess up." Bonnie noticed Chica was a bit sad that Foxy might be together with someone else besides her. Bonnie patted her shoulder and began to comfort her. Chica looked up at her and just gave a little smile.

"Well I hope you two will be very nice to each other," said Freddy," Don't think about it too much. Just talk to her and be yourself."

"Alright, thanks Freddy," said Foxy holding his hook nervously," I don't know how to start." Then they heard a big truck outside coming closer. They looked outside and saw an average sized truck with a big rectangle connected to it. Foxy saw furry hands and a hook sticking out some holes in the truck. He saw blue crystal eyes staring outside. He saw them retreat when it looked at him. Foxy began tapping his foot on the ground and his stomach felt funny.

[Vixey]

"Oh my gosh I'm going to be with Foxy!" I shouted in glee. I held a picture of him with my good hand. It showed him when he was performing in front of the kids. I always admired his ways, and he is my inspiration to be a pirate. I smiled and then I felt a funny tingling in my stomach. I am _so _nervous. What if I messes up? What if he doesn't like me? What if I does something embarrassing? What if I'm not pirate enough for him? What if he thinks I'm a loser? So many things are going on in my head. I hope he likes me. I heard so much about him. How his performances are great, and how well he is with children. Also the bite of 87…but that was a malfunction. It was an accident. I don't care about that.

"Oh what am I going to say," I asked myself," I hope I don't mess up! I'm just too damn excited and scared to meet him!"

I suddenly jerked back and fell on the bottom of this carrier thing that's keeping me inside. I looked outside and saw…

"FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZERIA!" I shouted in happiness. I stuck my fingers and hook out the holes in the carrier. I peeked outside and saw that we we're driving up to the front doors. I saw the four other enimatronics that I would be working with. They were all looking at m direction, and I saw…sigh…Foxy. I got into a trance and stared at him. It felt like the world was in slow motion. Then I saw he was looking directly at me. I gasped and his in the darkness.

"Ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh ohmigosh," I said excitedly," he's staring right at me. I'm gonna be meeting him soon. Alright Vixey…take a deep breath. You can do this. Don't freak out. Just be yourself. Okay…here we go."

The truck stopped and stopped vibrating. I think it turned off. The guy will be coming in to get me. I sat down in the box I was in. I closed my eyes and waited. I heard humans coming closer. I began to panic again. I hope I can impress him. I heard the door open and soft hands lift me up. Two humans lifted me up and took carried me. They gently lay me down on a soft surface. Then they all lifted me up. I peaked at what I was on. It was a small little bed. I looked at the doors as they opened and we entered the Pizzeria. I saw the four animatronics, and a human, staring at me. Oh my gosh I'm in the pizzeria. I felt my body lifted up and put on…sand? Huh…I'm in the Pirate's Cove! Foxy's home! I can't believe it! I felt human's hands in open my chest, which was a bit awkward since I'm a female and we grow in that area. They put something inside me that gave me more energy. I opened my eyes and they were a bright crystal blue color. I sit up and feel the sand. I try and pretend I don't know where I am.

"Wh-where am I?" I asked. And then the next voice made me _so _excited.

"Yer in Pirate's Cove!" shouted Foxy as he walked towards me. The engineers move out of his way and pack up their stuff to leave. He's coming closer! I turn to look at him and fell into a trance again. He was so handsome. I stare at him as he comes closer. Foxy stops dead in his tracks and stares at Vixey. She's so beautiful. Vixey has a lighter color of fur and pants than of Foxy's, more thinner than Foxy, has the features of a female, and a bit smaller than Foxy.

'_What do I say?' they both think._

Foxy was the first to say something.

"H-hi my name's F-Fox-Foxy," said Foxy nervously," This is my home. I sail the great seven seas alone and have survived the harshest weathers! But I get too lonely and can only go so far by myself. So will you be my first mate?" Foxy held out his good hand. Vixen blushed so much that you can see it through her furry suit. She reached for his hand and grabbed it.

'_Oh my gosh,' thought Vixey,' I'm holding his hand.'_

_I can't believe I'm holding a Vixen's hand!" thought Foxy_

Foxy helped her up and she nearly fell. Foxy caught her and held her closer to him. She smiled and began blushing again.

"S-sorry," said Vixen embarrassed," I need to get used to this much energy in my body. They put something in me that I'm still getting used to. It feels funny."

"They did the same with me," said Foxy still holding her," They did the same to all of us."

Chica began to move uncomfortably seeing them two that close together. Bonnie noticed and tried to think of something to say.

"Hey, I'm Bonnie, the cool and rockin' Bunny," said Bonnie happily," You must be Vixey!"

"That's me," said Vixey still in Foxy's tight embrace that she hopes stays like that," who might all you be?"

"My name is Freddy Fazbear," said Freddy introducing himself and tipping his hat," It's an honor to meet you. You have a great partner by the way."

"Yeah a great partner," said Chica a bit sadly," I'm…Chica by the way.A great baker and cook. It's a…pleasure to meet you."

"Hello Chica," said Vixey happily," how do you do Freddy? What's up Bonnie? It's so _great_ to be with the awesome band and the great Foxy the Pirate."

She saw a human walking in a dark hallway labeled "The West Hallway." She was curious about who he was.

"Who's that?" asked Vixey poiting at Mike. He heard what she said and looked back at them.

"That is Mike Schmidt," said Freddy," he's the Night Guard here. We thought he was an endoskeleton at first, and tried to get him back in his suit, but we found out he was a human after he explained to us."

"Hello Mike Schmidt!" shouted Vixey. Mike just stood there and then waved "hi." Then he went to his Security Office, and just relaxed there playing a game on his phone.

Vixey gently put one of her legs down on the ground, and then the other. She was slowly balancing. Foxy still helped her. Then Vixey was balanced. Foxy held her hand just to be sure she wouldn't fall again. Vixey smiled at him, and he smiled back. Chica walked to the kitchen in sadness. Bonnie watched her leave and felt sad for her friend. Foxy saw her and called towards her.

"Chica? Chica where are ye going lad?" asked Foxy curiously. She looked back at him a little sad.

"I'm going to go cook something," said Chica," you go show Vixey around the place."

Foxy looked at her a bit disappointed.

"Alright lady," said Foxy," I'll see ye soon?"

"I don't know Foxy," said Chica," hopefully."

Foxy didn't understand what she meant by hopefully. He just nodded his head. She walked into the kitchen. Vixey began to walk around Pirate's Cove looking at it in awe. Foxy smiled at her.

"You like it?" asked Foxy.

"Like it? I love it," said Vixey looking at his ship and the painting on the wall," this is amazing. You have such a beautiful home."

"Thanks Vixey," said Foxy happily," this isn't just my home no more. This is _your_ home too." Foxy smiled at Vixey who was happy to live with him. She walked up to him and hugged him. Foxy was shocked and filled with joy. He hugged her back.

"Thank you Foxy," said Vixey overjoyed," I can't believe I get to live with the greatest Pirate ever to sail the seas!"

"Aww I'm not the greatest," said Foxy," although I like the way that sounds."

Both Foxy and Vixey laughed and hugged each other. Then they went on Foxy's ship and talked to each other about Pirate related things. Chica watched them sadly and just continued cooking.

**Hey everybody. There is the second chapter. Hope you liked it. Keep in touch to read more. I will continue this story if you all like it. Alright, that's all I have to say for now. See you all later!**


	3. A Good Night

**A/N**

**Hey what's up everyone? I'm back with the third chapter. Hope you all like it so far. Thank you all for your support, and for Favoriting, and/or following, my story. That makes me feel good about this story. Anyways, enough talking you probably want to just read this, so Enjoy!:)**

[Security Office]

Mike sat down on the chair playing games on his phone. He heard a noise coming from the West Hall. He looked up and turned his phone off and put it in his pocket. He grabbed the tablet and flipped on the West Hall camera. Nothing was there. He looked up confused and turned the light on curiously. Nothing was there again. He turned the Tablet off and looked at the time. It was 5:45. He sighed in boredism and leaned back in his chair. When he looked up Golden Freddy pooped up in front of him and then disappeared again after freaking Mike out.

"Ahhh what the fuck," shouted Mike angrily, and scared," seriously?! Ahhh man! Holy crap."

[Dining room]

Golden Freddy appeared by Freddy laughing. Freddy smiled and they hit their knuckles together in success. They both started laughing. They heard Mike shouting _"seriously" _from the security room. Bonnie just watched the two bears having a good time. Foxy saw them and gave a little chuckle. Vixey was sitting close to Foxy looking at the two bears.

"Who's the gold one?" asked Vixey.

"Oh that's Golden Freddy," said Foxy looking at her," he's a funny one. He and Freddy know each other more than any of us do. He just teleports into the Security Room. It's funny seeing the Security Guard's reaction."

"Oh," said Vixey looking at Golden Freddy," he seems nice."

"Yeah he's a good friend," said Foxy," he doesn't treat us very badly. He'll have his moments, but he's a good fellow."

"Well that's good," said Vixey," you all seem like a nice little group."

"Yeah I love my friends," said Foxy looking at her," and now I get to hang out with a new friend."

Vixey looked away and blushed. Foxy smiled at her and then saw the "Out of Order" sign. He smirked and grabbed it with his hand. He looked at it and then threw it across the room. Bonnie, and the two Freddys watched the sign fling across the room. They all looked at Foxy with a smile.

"I think it's time to get rid of that sign," said Foxy with pride," I will _never _look at that thing again."

They all cheered happily for him. Vixey giggled and looked up at him smiling. Foxy looked down at her smiling, and then held his hand out towards her. She looked at it smiling, and then grabbed it. He lifted her from the ground and spun her in his arms.

"And I am no longer alone," said Foxy holding her in his arms. She smiled at him and scooted closer to him. Freddy just whistled, and Golden Freddy gave a slow clap smiling, and Bonnie smiled as she applauded them. Chica was still in the kitchen looking at the cake she just baked. She added frosting around it, and lettering saying _"Happy birthday!" _ She smiled at her work and left the kitchen to go back to the Dining Area. She walked right next to Bonnie. They heard someone walking towards their direction. All the animatronics watch Mike walking out of the West Hallway.

"See you tonight guys, and girls," said Mike waving to them," it's almost 6:00a.m. Be ready."

Freddy looked at the clock on the wall, and saw that it was 5:59. He grew wide-eyed and went to his position on the stage. Bonnie and Chika followed him and went to their positions. Vixey watched them all rush to their spots. Golden Freddy looked at his friends and tipped his hat.

"See you all later," said Golden Freddy disappearing.

Foxy grabbed Vixey's hand and led her to the ship. He closed the curtains and smiled. Chica watched the two foxes go in the cove. She sighed and looked at the ground.

"Hey cheer up Chica," said Bonnie," they might only be friends. Who knows Foxy'll probably get with you."

"Yeah okay," said Chica a little hopeful," I hope so."

Then they heard a jingle and they all got ready to perform in front of the children and adults. Freddy got his mic and fixed his hat while Bonnie tuned her guitar, and Chica just grabbed her cupcake with eyes on it. The doors opened and the kids came cheering and laughing in joy. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica all began moving and talking to the children, and sang songs.

[11:50p.m.]

All the employees left home to their families. Mr. Fazbear stayed at the pizza place to show Foxy and Vixey their lines for thier performences.

"Vixey and Foxy," Mr. Fazbear called out," here are your lines for your performance. Foxy it's pretty much the same as your old performances, but this time you'll have a partner."

"I'm well aware of that sir," Foxy said smiling at Vixey who smiled back," so do you think we get to perform in front of the children when day strikes?"

Mr. Fazbear smiled and thought for a second. The other animatronics walked towards the two Foxes, and Mr. Fazbear who waved at them.

"If you can memorize your lines by that time then most likely," said Mr. Fazbear happily," also…and this goes for all of you…once you perform again…you are all able to walk around at day again!"

Freddy looked at the ground smiling and with an oil tear coming down his face. Bonnie and Chica were overvjoyed with happiness, and Foxy was smiling at the thought of doing that. Then he got a bit worried.

"Uhh…Mr. Fazbear," Foxy began," umm…well I'm a bit worried that I might…well…malfunction again. Will I…"

"Don't you worry about a thing," interrupted Mr. Fazbear happily," we got everything under control. You won't malfunction ever again."

Foxy smiled and sighed in relief.

"Thank you sir," said Foxy in relief," and we will memorize all of this by this morning."

"Alright sounds good," said Mr. Fazbear yawning," well…I'm going home. Have a goodnight."

"You too Mr. Faz," they all shouted out to him as he left. Then Foxy and Vixey looked at their scripts that Mr. Fazbear gave them. The others watched the two Foxes as they read. Mike walked in the pizzeria and went over to the others. Golden Freddy teleported next to Freddy and Mike, startling Mike a little bit. Then Foxy looked up and so did Vixey.

"Alright you ready for this?" asked Foxy.

"Oh yeah," said Vixey," I'm ready."

"Let's do this," said Foxy happily. Then they began to practice their performance in front of their friends.

**A/N**

**There is the 3****rd**** chapter. Hope you are all enjoying it so far. Let me know what you all think, and I will be posting the third chapter very shortly. Alright, see you all later.**


	4. Pirate's Cove Performance

[Vixey 12:00p.m.]

Oh my gosh I'm about to perform with Foxy! Oh, I hope I don't mess up! We're going on in about a minute. I can hear the adults and children all gathering around to watch our performance.

"Oh my god," said a feminine adult voice," is this who I think it is?"

"I think so," said a male adult voice," but look here…it says 'Sail the Seven Sea's With Two _GREAT_ Pirates.' So Foxy has another Fox with him."

"Who's Foxy daddy," a little girl asked," is he one of Freddy's friends?"

"Yes he is," said the dad," a _Pirate Fox_. Wanna sail the seas with him?"

"Yeah!" shouted the girl. I got a bit nervous. Foxy was smiling at being able to perform again. I looked at him nervously. He saw me and walked next to me.

"Hey don't be nervous," said Foxy reassuringly," these are good lads. Now get your Pirate self out. We have a show to perform."

I smiled at his words. I've been practicing my Pirate accent. Hopefully I can pull this off. Alright here we go.

"I remember old Foxy back in the day," said a male adult," he was one of my favorite ones."

"Yeah he was a good one," said another voice, female this time," he always caught my attention."

"Yeah I remember all of that," said another voice," I even remember what happened in…1987"

"Oh yes," said the male voice," I remember that. I was scared out of my mind."

"Don't remind me," said the female adult.

"Alright the show is starting," said Freddy annoyed. The three adults looked at him a bit caught off guard.

"They can walk around again," said the female voice a bit scared.

"When he get here?" asked the male adult.

"I don't know," said the other voice.

"The show is about to start," said Freddy staring at them," now watch."

The children were on his lap. Other children were on Bonnie's and Chica's lap. They all watched as the curtains began to slowly open as a drum roll was played.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said a voice from the speakers," and you little pirates! Please make way for the two _greatest _Pirates of all time! Foxy and Vixey!"

The children cheered as the curtains opened up to reveal Foxy and his new crew mate Vixey. Some of the adult men in the audience stared at her in awe, and some of them whistle. Foxy just rolled his eyes. Foxy was at the very front of the ship looking out at the sea. His ears moved as he heard the children cheering. He pretended to sound surprised, and looked at their direction. He let out a gasp and fell down the stairs. The children laughed as he did. He popped right back up as if nothing happened. He cleared his throat.

"Aaargh," said Foxy," who dares interrupt me while in my happy place?"

He looks around pretending not to see the kids, and then…

"Look down captain," said Vixey pointing at the children," and maybe ye will see the lads."

Foxy looked down and saw the children. He gasped in surprise and rubbed his head in embarrassment. The kids giggled, so did the parents.

"Well thank you matey," said Foxy," what would I do without you?"

"Thanks Captain," said Vixey putting one leg over the other," what are we gonna do with our little pirates?"

"Well ol' Foxy is gonna take them on an adventure," said Foxy pointing his hook towards the sea on the wall," across the Seven Sea's!"

Vixey smiled as he said that. The children cheered, along with some of the parents. Some of the adults watched the two Foxes in interest, or curiosity. Foxy looked at all the kids as they put on pirate accessories such as hats, eyepatches, or plastic hooks. They all began cheering, and making pirate sounds.

"Alright lads gather 'round," said Foxy," you wanna hear ol' Foxey's story?"

"YEAH!" they all cheered at once. Vixey got up and walked besides Foxy.

"Alright lads I'll tell you about ol' Foxy," Foxy said as he looked at Vixey," and my very trusty crew mate Vixey."

"Alright kids," said Vixey," here is the story of Foxy and Vixey the Two Pirate Foxes."

The kids cheered and waited for the story. Foxy looked at Vixey with a smile. Vixey looked back at him.

"Alright lads," began Foxy," it all started at the center of the ocean. I was a lone Fox Pirate that took orders from no one. Then I set sail across the ocean in search for treasure, and I did find treasure. A very beautiful, and gorgeous, treasure she was. Her name was Vixey."

All the kids said "Aaawww" and Vixey blushed.

"Oh stop it Captain," said Vixey putting her arms behind her back," you're making me blush."

"heh heh it's true," said Foxy," now after I found Vixey she joined me on my journey, and we sailed half way across the world. Then we met the bad Pirate Wolf, his name was…Fang! A very bad Wolf he was. He made me lose me right hand."

Foxy held his hoof high in the air so that everyone could see it. All the kids gasped, or "Booed" at the name of Fang. Foxy smiled.

"Fang was a very bad Pirate in all of the sea," said Foxy," he be the most feared Pirate of all, but not for ol' Foxy and Vixey here. We challenged his power to stop all of his bad ways."

Foxy began telling the children of the fight that happened. They were all paying attention, as were the parents. Vixey also told the story of the fight.

"Fang captured me love," said Foxy sadly," but I chased him across the Seven Sea's to get her back. I finally reached him and we fought."

Foxy and Vixey demonstrated the fight that went on between Foxy and Fang. All the kids gasped, oohed, awed, and cried. Foxy finished his story and all the kids cheered, as did the parents. Foxy's friends cheered for him and Vixey.

"Now you know the tail of O'l Foxy the Pirate," said Foxy," and Vixey the Female Pirate Fox. Don't forget to try some of Chika's delicious Pizza, and sweets. She makes the greatest food in the world!"

"Oh stop it Foxy," said Chika," you, Vixey, and your crew mates better not steal my food."

"Oh don't worry about that lad," said Foxy playfully," we won't."

"Yeah Chika we won't," said Vixey," we are good Pirates. We would never do such a thing."

"Alright you better," said Chica crossing her arms," those Pizzas are for the children and their parents."

"Aww ye always seem to take the fun out of things," said Foxy," it don't matter cause we have treasure and she don't."

The kids all giggled and cheered as he handed them the items in the treasure chest. There were candy, coupons, tokens, toys, coloring books, and accessories from the Pizzeria.

"Alright lads," said Vixen," that's all for today. We will have more fun and games the next time. Be sure to come back to see Foxy and Vixey's Great Adventures."

Foxy and Vixey went off the stage and stayed together as the kids and adults went over to see them. The children cheered and laughed. They all started to leave slowly. Foxy and Vixey went back up into Pirate Cove, and Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica went to the stage. The pizzeria closed down for the night and the animatronics walked around and hung out with Mike.

"That was a great performance by you two," said Bonnie cheerfully," was this your first time performing Vixey?"

"A little I guess," said Vixey," it's my first time performing with a partner, but I enjoyed it."

"Glad you all had fun," said Freddy," I'm also glad to be able to roam freely again."

"Yeah I am too," said Chica," hey Foxy wanna go to the kitchen and make something with me?"

Foxy thought for a minute. Then he looked at Vixey and back at Chika.

"Can Vixey come with me," asked Foxy. Chica looked at Vixey and Chica and then sighed.

"Yeah she can come," said Chica looking at the ground. Then the three animatronics went to the kitchen to cook with Chica.

"Did you have a good time?" asked Foxy.

"Yeah I did," said Vixey," I'm so glad to perform with you."

"Heh," said Foxy," I'm happy to perform with you too."

They both hugged each other and continued to follow Chica. Now they will prepare for tomorrow's show.

**A/N**

**There it is. The 4****th**** chapter. Hope you guys like it so far. Leave a review if you have any thought or questions. I will reply to them. Keep in touch to see what happens next. See you guys later!:)**


	5. A Little Chat

**A/N**

**Hey guys here is the 5****th**** chapter. Thank you all for your support, and for liking my story. Well, read on to see what happens. Enjoy!:)**

[Kitchen]

Foxy, Vixey, and Chica were baking a cake. Chica had a cake in the oven, and Foxy was behind Vixey guiding her on making the cake. Chica looked over and saw them. Foxy was behind Vixey holding both her hands moving them so that the cake was properly shaped. Vixey just finished upthe round cake and she let out a laugh of joy. She looked up at Foxy smiling in pride and success. He smiled back, and laughed at her childish attitude. Chica just rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but crack a little smile. Those two are such children. Then she frowned again after she thought about them two together.

"Hey Foxy," shouted Freddy," can you come her please? We need your help."

"Aww I wonder what they want," said Foxy," those two bears always need help with something."

"Please gurry," shouted Golden Freddy," this is an emergency!"

"Aww alright, alright," Foxy shouted back," want to come with me, or stay here and learn to bake a little more."

"Umm…I think I'll stay here," said Vixey as Chica looked up smiling," I don't want to get in the way of you three. I'll be here waiting. Come back quick."

"I will," said Foxy smiling," this is Foxy you're talking to. I'll be here faster than a speeding bullet."

"Heh okay Foxy," said Vixey playfully," whatever you say. Be quick."

"I will," said Foxy leaving the kitchen," see you soon."

'_This is my chance,' thought Chica._

Foxy left and it was just Vixey and Chica. Chica looked at Vixey as she was cutting her cake gently. She let out a little giggle as she cut her first cake.

"So uhh…Vixey how are you and uhh…Foxy doing," asked Chica. Voxey looked at her smiling.

"We're doing great," said Vixey excitedly," we are having so much fun. Foxy is the best."

"Yeah he is," said Chica a she put a knife down on the counter," do you think you…know him very well?"

"Well not that much," said Vixey thinking about it," but I heard so much about him and always read about him. He's amazing!"

"Yeah he is," said Chica looking at Vixey now," do you like him?"

"Do I like him," asked Vixey," uhh…well I…I mean I…well…"

"It's a simple yes or no question," said Chica impatiently," come on. It's a simple question. Do…you…like him?"

She began to walk closer to Vixey. Vixey began to get uncomfortable, and started to back away.

"Umm…well I," Vixey said a bit scared," well…why such a question? It was a bit…to sudden don't you think?"

"It's a simple answer Vix," said Chica anooyed," just say an answer. Yes or no?"

"Well that's a bit…too personal right," asked Vixey as she was pinned on the wall,"no one just asks that que…"

"Just say an answer," said Chica in a serious tone," do you like him or not?"

"Chica you're scaring me," said Vixey frightened," why do you want to know?"

"Cause I'm allowed to," said Chica as she cornered Vixey," now answer me. Yes or no?"

"Yes, yes I do," shouted Vixey as she slid down the wall in a crouching position," there…there's your answer."

"Well why do you like him," asked Chica," you don't even know him! And you expect to be his mate?"

"Chica…p-please don't hurt me," said Vixey crying," I didn't mean to make you angry. Please. I-I'm sorry."

Vixey covered her head and face with both her arms. Chica looked at her angrily and looked at her left hand. She grew wide-eyed. She didn't realize she was holding a knife. Chica looked down at Vixey a bit apologetic, but still a bit angry. Vixey had tears pouring down her cheeks. She was scared. Chica bent down to her level, and smiled.

"Hey," said Chica calmly," go have fun with Foxy. Be with him. You two deserve each other."

Vixey looked at her with her teary eyes. She sniffed and wiped her tears. Chica smiled and held her feathery hand out towards her. Vixey sniffed again and grabbed her hand. Chica lifted her up from the ground. Vixey was still by the corner scared. Chica sighed and went to go take her cake out of the oven. She set it down on the counter.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that," said Chica apologetically," I was just jealous and a bit angry. I'm so sorry Vixey."

Vixey held her arm in fear. Then she nodded.

"It's alright Chica," said Vixey," I'm sorry for messing up your life."

"Hey don't worry," said Chica," I was just a bit disappointed. You deserve to be with Foxy."

Vixey smiled and hugged Chica, who hugged her back.

"Thanks Chica," said Vixey.

"Anything for a friend," said Chica. Then Chica went to get another cake to bake. Vixey was still in the corner. Foxy came back a while after the little "talk." He saw Vixey and smiled. She smiled back at him. Foxy and Vixey went back to making cakes with their friend Chica. They all had a good time. Foxy was teaching Vixey, and Vixey was learning from the Fox that makes her happy. They finished their cooking, and all the animatronics went to their places. Foxy and Vixey went in Pirate's Cove together and waited for their performance. They talked for a bit when all of a sudden they hear a loud _BOOM! _It was thunder. Vixey heard it and got frightened. She got close to Foxy and buried her face into his chest. Foxy smiled at this and let out a little chuckle. He wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. The thunder went away a while after, and Vixey was fast asleep on Foxy. Foxy was asleep also with Vixey. He had a smile on his face as he thought about them together. All Foxy could hear was the thunder, and the light breathing of Vixey on him. All was good. This was a great night.

**There is the 5****th**** chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry if this chapter is not interesting to you all. I wrote this half asleep, but I had to give all of you viewers interested in the story. So I hope you enjoy, and have a goodnight/day. See you all later.**


	6. Love of Two Foxes

**A/N**

**Hey guys how are all of you? I'm a bit sick right now, so it's gonna be harder to post these next chapters, but I'll do my best. Here is the 6****th**** chapter. Hope you all are enjoying the story. Alright, if you want to talk or chat then go ahead and send a message to me. If you guys wanna talk about the story, any ideas you have, or just have a conversation**** then go ahead. I won't mind. Alright, I'll let you read the chapter now. Enjoy!**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria 12:00p.m.]

All the animatronics were walking around, and playing with the children. The adults sat down and ate pizza. Golden Freddy was sleeping in the closet peacefully. Foxy and Vixey were sitting down together by Pirate's Cove with about a dozen kids. They were asking them questions, and were chatting with them.

"Hey Captain Foxy," said a little girl," so how was it when Fang cut your hand off?"

Foxy looked at his hook and thought for a bit. He lifted his eye-patch and looked at the girl.

"Well ye see lady," Foxy began," we had a sword fight. He was a bit bigger, and taller than I was, so he was a bit better than me. He swung his sword like a mad-man I tell ye, and got my hand."

All the kids gasped, and so did Vixey grabbing her hook. Foxy looked at her and the kids with a smile.

"I was hurt real bad and I couldn't keep fighting, so I had to surrender," said Foxy," he stepped on me chest to keep me down. He raised his sword and was about to do something very bad to me."

Foxy looked down at the ground a bit sadly. The kids were all wide-eyed at what he was about to say next. Vixey was also wide-eyed waiting for the next part.

"But before the lad could do anything," said Foxy smiling," Vixey came and saved my life. She taught ol' Fang a lesson to mess with Foxy and Vixey. She beat the lad up and had him walk the plank."

The kids cheered for Vixey saving Foxy. Then they all hugged her thanking her. Vixey smiled and hugged them all. Foxy smiled at her and the children. Then a little girl asked them a question that shocked them, and made them both embarrassed.

"So when will you two get married and have children," asked the little girl happily. Foxy and Vixey's eyes both widened. Foxy rubbed the back of his furry head in embarrassment, as did Vixey.

"Well I…uhh…" Foxy began.

"We…umm…well…" Vixey didn't know what to say. She wanted so baly for that to happen, but what would Foxy think.

"Well I mean…we'll do…uhh…we'll have…aw man…" Foxy began to become nervous. He wanted to do all of what that little girl said so badly, but what if Vixey thought differently. The kids giggled as they saw both the Foxes shy.

"You can tell us," said another kid, boy this time," we won't tell anyone. We promise."

"Well I don't know…I mean…I would lo…umm love…to…" Foxy said that last part quiet. The kids smiled as the Foxes began blushing. The little girl thought of an idea.

"Hey look what's between you guys," shouted the girl," a spider!"

"What?" they both say as they turn to see what's between them. And they did something to make them blush even more. Both their noses were touching each other. Both their eyes were wide. They stared into each other's eyes. The kids all had huge smiles on their faces as the Foxes slowly fell into a trance. Foxy looked into her beautiful eyes, as Vixey looked at his. They sat there for a while forgetting about the kids. Then they broke out of their trance as they heard Freddy speaking through his Mic.

"We have a Birthday ladies and Gentlemen," said Freddy excitedly," the young fellow's name is Jacob. Let's sing a happy birthday for him."

All the families, kids, and animatronics began to sing happy birthday to the kid. After a few more hours, the building started to clear out. Then when it was all clear the animatronics walked freely around hanging out. Foxy and Vixey were in Pirate's Cove talking to each other. Then they both came to the topic of what happened earlier that day.

"Those children were something else," laughed Vixey," asking that question."

"Yeah they were," Foxy giggled a bit," they even made us touch our noses together."

Foxy began to get embarrassed again, so was Vixey.

"Did you like it," asked Vixey," I mean like enjoy it?"

"Did I like it," asked Foxy," it was like a wonderful dream."

"It was?" asked Vixey cheerful.

"Yeah it was," said Foxy smiling," I…I like…Vixey I…I love you."

Vixey looked at him with surprise and happiness. She had a big smile across her face.

"Y-you do?" asked Vixey.

"Yes…yes I do," said Foxy a bit shy," but you probably don't li…"

Foxy was interrupted by Vixey's lips touching his. His eyes were wide in shock. He closed his eyes and joined the kiss. Vixey was so happy right now. This was the greatest time of her life. They parted and looked into each other's eyes. They both smiled at each other, and leaned in again for another kiss. Vixey wrapped her arms around Foxy's neck, and Foxy wrapped his arms around Vixey's waist. Foxy lay down on his back with Vixey on top of him. Freddy and the others saw them and smiled, even Chica. They stayed there for what seemed like forever. The others watched and were happy for their friend. Then they went to the stage, and let them have their little _alone _time.

**A/N**

**There it is guys. The 6****th****…is it 6****th****…yeah the 6****th**** chapter. Hpe you all like it. Let me know what you guys think. You guys can message me and stuff. I would love that. Don't be shy. I love to chat with others. Anyways, I hope you have a good day, or night. See you all later. The next chapter will come soon. See you guys later:3**


	7. Talk of Replacements!

**A/N**

**Hey Everyone how are all of you! I just watched every single video and picture I could find for FNAF 2! I love the way the new Chica looks! She looks…I'm gonna admit it…sexy! Not even scary, but the death animation will probably change the way I look at her. The old Chica isn't even scary. None of them are. I don't like the others very much. The female Foxy in the new one is…well…like my cousin says…it's Sh!t. Anyways, that's not how I pictured my Vixey to look. I'd say Vixey would look like the old Foxy, just skinner, lighter fur, and pants, has breasts, and smaller. Now that I read about how I guess…the new animatronics destroy the old animatronics, so I have a very BADASS story in my head already. I'm gonna probably put them in a different Fanfic, or slip them in this one somehow. Idk, but you guys'll love it! I can't wait to play FNAF 2, and beat it like pert 1. I'm still trying to beat the 20/20/20/20 version though. I'll get there. Anyway, this is longer than you guys probably want an Author's Note, so go ahead and read on. Enjoy!**

[Mr. Fazbear's Office]

Mr. Fazbear was leaning back in his chair looking at the business man in front of him. The business man has been talking on and on about his new idea for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Mr. Fazbear doesn't like it one bit. He swears though…he's seen this man before…he can't figure out what about him is familiar. The business man pulled out a file with pictures inside of them.

"These are the new guys I was talking about," said the Business Man," see? They are much more new and improved than your characters."

"I know, but it doesn't catch my attention what so ever," said Mr. Fazbear looking at the photos," I already love my animatronics, and I do not want them to become scrap! They are much more than that!"

"They are old, worn out, walking scrap metal," said the business man coldly," these new attractions will give this company a LOT more money, and greater business! You would be a fool to not accept this!"

"Do not call my friends scrap metal," shouted Mr. Fazbear defensively," they are worth more than your piece of crap rip-offs! Thank you for wasting my time, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave!"

Mr. Fazbear was standing above his desk with anger in his eyes. The business man calmly pulled out another file, and gave it to Mr. Fazbear, who ripped it from his hands annoyed. He opened it, and read the document inside. His face went from angry to shock.

"This is bullshit," said Mr. Fazbear throwing the document at the business man," there's no way I'm gonna believe this! This happened _YEARS _ago!"

"You are still held responsible for these children's deaths," said the business man," and for all the disappearances. This case was never forgotten about. It was simply put aside to view later because of all these other murderer cases. We continued the case, and charge you for all of these events."

Mr. Fazbear looked around his office and just sat down in his chair. He was shaking with fear of losing his greatest friends. They are going to become scrap! He has to do something about this quick. He looked up at the business man who was smiling. He stood up slowly from his chair, and stared into the business man's eyes, with anger. The business man just simply smiled at his attitude.

"What will happen with my friends?" asked Mr. Fazbear in a serious, and scared, tone.

"Your friends," said the business man looking out the window at the 5 animatronics; Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Vixey," they will all be replaced, and become scrap metal. I'm going to remodel this entire place into a much _better _pizzeria."

"No you can't you bastard," shouted Mr. Fazbear at the top of his lungs," the children love them, and they are the heart, and love, of this place! You can't take them out!"

"Yes I can because I officially own this place now," said the business man as he pulled out a couple of sheets of paper," here is the proof. I'm going to need your signature here, and here. Then that'll be all."

"What makes you think I'm going to sign this crap!" shouted Mr. Fazbear.

"Uhh, the police," said the business man," I have them outside actually. You can come in now officers."

Two police officers opened the door and walked in the room. They all looked at Mr. Fazbear.

"Excuse me sir," said one of the police officers," but you're going to have to sign that. He officially owns this pizzeria, so you do as he says. Sorry, but it's the law. If you don't then we will have to take you into custody."

Mr. Fazbear looked at them disbelievingly. He didn't know what to say. He looked at the contract and back at the business man. He looked down at the contract moving his head side to side.

"Give me the pen," said Mr. Fazbear sadly," I'll sign it."

The business man gave him a pen, and Mr. Fazbear set it down beginning to sign it. He had a tear fall down on the contract. It oaked in the page, and left that spot damp, and loose. He finished signing the contract, and just forcefully gave it to the business man.

"Can I at least speak to my animatronics one last time tonight?" asked Mr. Fazbear shakily.

"That'll be alright," said the other police officer," just be out by tomorrow. Have a goodnight Mr. Fazbear."

And with that the two police man left. The business man packed all his documents, and files up and put them in his briefcase. He looked at Mr. Fazbear one last time.

"You should really see this as a major upgrade for the pizzeria," said the business man.

"I just got done repairing them, said Mr. Fazbear crying a bit, looking out at Freddy and the others," and I just added Vixey. What will happen to them now?"

"I already told you," said the business man," they will become scrap metal. I'll think about keeping Vixey though. She could make a good attraction for some customers."

"Vixey goes wherever Foxy goes you hear me," said Mr. Fazbear coldly," they are together. They are partners."

"Well then I guess their partnership will have to come to an end," said the business man," along with your other useless, and…dangerous, animatronics."

"What do you mean dangerous?" asked Mr. Fazbear.

"They are all killers," said the business man," they all kill humans. They are evil little things. My animatronics are made to love humans, and kill Freddy and the band, and definitely…Foxy!"

"What are you talking about evil," said Mr. Fazbear," they are loving animals."

"No they are not," said the business man opening the door to leave," they kill humans, and try to stuff them in suits. They tried to do that with me when I worked here," Mr. Fazbear looked at him puzzled," I managed to ecape. After that night, I have been working on new animatronics to replace those monsters, and kill them with brutal force."

"You can't kill them," shouted Mr. Fazbear, some people looking over at their direction curious," they are loving animals. They would never do that to anyone!"

"Sorry Mr. Fazbear," said the business man," but the decision is already made."

Then he left the room, and exited the pizza place. The people watched Mr. Fazbear throw the pictures out of his office, and even a chair. The animatronics all looked at him curious for what's wrong with their friend. He looked at them and broke out crying. He went back into his office, and shut the door behind him. The animatronics all looked at each other worried.

[12:30p.m.]

Freddy and the others all waited for Mr. Fazbear to leave his office, so they could talk to him. He finally left the office, and stared at his friends with teary eyes. Freddy was the first to go up to him.

"What happened?" asked Freddy scared.

"I'm…I'm getting…fired," said Mr. Fazbear. All the animatronics gasped in shock.

"What! Why?" asked Bonnie sadly.

"I'm getting sued, and charged, for the children's deaths," said Mr. Fazbear rubbing his eyes sleepily," I'm getting removed and getting replaced…like you all are."

The others grew wide-eyed at that last part. What did he mean by _we all are_? Foxy looked at Vixey worried.

"Who's going to replace us?" asked Golden Freddy.

"The pictures are over there," said Mr. Fazbear pointing towards the pictures on the floor. They all went over to look at them. They were all looking at their replacements. Foxy saw another Fox with lipstick, and a purplish suit. It was a female. Foxy looked at Vixey with a concerned look.

"Who is this Vixen," asked Foxy," I'm not going to be performing with this thing. I stay with Vixey. There is no way this thing is going to replace her."

"IT's not replacing her," said Mr. Fazbear," that is replacing you Foxy."

Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, Golden Freddy, and Vixey looked at him wide-eyed. They were never going to see their friend again. Foxy looked down at the ground. Vixey hugged him tightly.

"I'm never leaving Foxy," said Vixey sadly," you can't take him away from me. He's mine. I will fight till I get destroyed to scrap metal if it means the protection of my friends."

"They are going to turn you all into sc…" said Mr. Fazbear.

"That is enough Mr. Fazbear," said the business man," we don't want to spook our little friends do we?"

The animatronics all looked at him, and growled. The business man just smiled at them. Mr. Fazbear looked at his friends then hugged them all.

"Don't let those machines live," said Mr. Fazbear seriously," kill them all. Don't let them kill you first please. I'll miss you all."

"Mr. Fazbear," said the business man," come on. You gotta go."

Mr. Fazbear left his friends and went to the police car. The animatronics watched as he drove off.

"Hello all of you," said the business man," you all look great…great for becoming scrap."

They all looked at him scared, and angry. They all got closer to him.

"I wouldn't do that," said the business man," you don't want Mr. Fazbear getting into more trouble than he already is. He doesn't need any more situations in his life."

"What will you do to all of us?" asked Freddy.

"You will all have new friends, said the business man," they won't kill you. Don't listen to Mr. Fazbear. He doesn't know what he is talking about. These new animatronica are friendly and want nothing more than friendship."

"Ye better be telling the truth," said Foxy coldly," I'll teach you a thing or two for messing with my family."

"Same here," said Golden Freddy and the others.

"Don't worry," said the business man," everything is going to be ok."

'_You're just going to become abandoned scrap after this anyway,' he thought._

A/N

There it is. The 7th chapter of the story. Hope you all enjoyed it. I pretty much said what I was going to say, in the top of the message. I hope you all have a great day, or night. See you all later soon. Let me know what you think about it so far. Or message me, I'll reply. Alright see you all later. Peace!


	8. The Intruder

[Freddy and the others]

They all stayed together as a group not saying anything. The business man was walking around the pizzeria with a notepad writing down things. Foxy looked at him with fierce eyes. The man looked at him and just smiled. He walked over to them with the notepad close at hand.

"You will love what I have planned for the pizzeria and for all of you," said the business man," the pizzeria will be closing down soon. Maybe tomorrow if I feel like it. We need to get the new attractions in here to introduce you all."

He was smiling wickedly as the thought of them being torn to shreds came to his mind. Foxy walked up to him and raised his hook to his face.

"Ye better get rid of that Vixen ye have to replace me," said Foxy coldly, the others also agreeing angrily," I'm not leaving my Vixey behind. I stay with her no matter what, along with my friends. We stay together as a group."

"Relax Foxy," said the business man," you won't be replaced. Don't listen to Mr. Fazbear. You will all be fine for the last time."

"Ye better be telling the truth," said Vixey in a serious tone," we stay together, and I belong with Foxy. You will _NOT_ separate us."

'_And you're going to stop me,' thought the business man._

[Mike Schmidt]

Mike drove up to the pizzeria parking lot, eating a hotdog. He was late, but he was sure Mr. Fazbear didn't mind. He's been there for a while now. He parked and got out the car. He closed the door and saw a man inside the pizzeria with the animatronics. Mike nearly choked on the hotdog.

'_Someone actually broke in!' said Mike in his mind._

He went to the car and popped the trunk. He grabbed a bat and closed the trunk. He began to make his way to the "intruder."

[Inside the business man's S.U.V.]

A pair of eyes was watching Mike walk into the pizzeria with a bat. She saw him open the door very slowly and quietly. He was walking towards her boss. She gasped as she saw him readying his bat. She tried to get out the car, but was a little too big. She pushed back on her seat with immense force, and broke it. She smiled and looked at the cupcake with eyes on it. She smiled at it, and then opened the back door. She got out and made her way to stop Mike. She fell as soon as she touched the cement. She has to get used to this type of environment. Animatronics weren't really made to walk outside. She tried to stand up, but fell right back down. She looked at Mike as he got closer, and she even saw…the ANIMATRONICS! Something snapped inside her and she started to stand up and gain her balance. She dusted off her garment she was wearing. She needs to destroy Freddy and the others, but there are five…wait no…SIX! Golden Freddy appeared by Freddy and the others. She was outnumbered. She's just a cheerleader for robot's sake. She's built to love all humans, but destroy the animatronics. She was Chica the cheerleading Chicken. She never gives up.

[Mike Schmidt]

He walked closer to the intruder with his bat ready. Freddy looked at him, and smiled.

"Why are you smiling you fat bear?" asked the business man curiously. Freddy stared at him angrily.

"I'm not fat," said Freddy," be careful what you say."

"Yeah because I'm pretty much Freddy," said Golden Freddy," so calling him fat is calling me fat! I'll shove some metal and other stuff in you to make you fat!"

"Now now Freddy," said the business man," threats will make things worse."

Mike raised his bat and smacked the business man in the head with it. The business man fell to the ground knocked out cold. Mike stayed quiet, but raised his hands in the air in success.

"Whoo that's right," shouted Mike," I'm the best Night Guard ever! I just protected you all from this intruder! Why didn't you guys do anything? He broke in."

"Heh heh he wasn't really an intruder lad," said Foxy chuckling. Then he heard pans and metal in the kitchen clinging. All the animatronics, and Mike looked at the kitchen and at Chica.

"What the heck," said Bonnie," Chica you're right here. Who's in the kitchen?"

"I don't know," said Chica," everyone is here."

"I'll teleport in there and check it out," said Golden Freddy," why don't we scare our little visitor."

Freddy smiled wickedly.

"Yeah do it," said Freddy," let's see how they react."

Golden Freddy disappeared, and you could hear more pans and metal hitting the ground. The others heard screeching, and metal hitting the ground, and walls, hard.

"Wow it sounds like he's going wild in there," said Chica," I thought he was trying to scare them, not fight with them."

"Yeah Golden Freddy just teleports in front of them, and then teleports away," said Freddy," something is different."

Then Golden Freddy appeared by Freddy and the others. He had multiple knives, and a pan in him. He fell to his knees and held his head in pain. He pulled out the meat cleaver in his head.

"Lucky I have no soul," said Golden Freddy," that chicken bitch. Tried to kill me as soon as she saw me."

"Who tried to kill you?" asked Vixey worried.

"Wait did you say chicken?" asked Chica.

Then Chica got hit with a pan, and fell to the floor holding her beak. Foxy looked at her and then looked towards the kitchen, and saw two glowing eyes. He dragged his hook across the floor sharpening it. He broke off into a sprint towards the intruder. He screeched out and raised his hook. She moved out of the way of his hook, and kicked his legs, making him fall to the ground. She grabbed his neck and held him down.

"You're kinda cute," said the new Chica eyeing him up and down," I want you."

Vixey's ears perked up and she sprinted towards the new Chica.

"Sorry, but I'm already taken," said Foxy as Vixey tackled Chica to the ground. Chica looked at Vixey angrily.

"He's mine," said Vixey angrily," not yours."

She raised her hook and swung it fast at Chica's face. Chica caught her arm and grabbed her neck. She threw Vixey to the ground and picked up a knife. She swung it at Vixey. The knife went through Vixey's stomach. Vixey's eyes grew wide. Chica punched Vixey hard in the face. Vixey held her face in pain. She thinks she heard something crack.

"What makes you think you deserve him," said Chica happily," I'm better than you are. Look at me. A sexy cheerleader with my parts nearly showing. And look at you. You're nothing but…"

"A sexy and beautiful Vixen!" interrupted Foxy as he dug his hook into Chica's shoulder. She let out a little screech. Chica still couldn't be seen in the dark, so Foxy threw her into the moonlight. Freddy and the others gasped when they saw Chica, but more new. Golden Freddy eyed her.

'_She's one sexy Chica,' thought Golden Freddy,' but a little bitch.'_

Chica looked at all the animatronics a bit scared. Bonnie was helping the old Chica, and looked at the new Chica angrily. Bonnie stood up and pulled Freddy, and Golden Freddy aside. They looked at her curiously. Foxy went over to pull the knife out of Vixey. Vixey was crying in Foxy's fur. She could've died by that crazy Chica. Bonnie got her electric guitar out. She grabbed it by the thin part, and raised it above her head. The new Chica smiled, and got ready for another fight. Bonnie swung the guitar down at her. Chica moved out of the way, but was met by a fist to her face. She fell to the ground holding her beak, like the old Chica did. Bonnie raised her guitar again, and swung it down at Chica. It hit Chica hard on her stomach. She held her stomach in pain. Bonnie grabbed a chair and smashed it on top of Chica. She grabbed Chica by the shoulders and threw her across the room. Chica got up and ran towards Bonnie. The two females fought for a while. Bonnie dominating Chica. Chica grabbed a knife and swung it at Bonnie cutting a piece of her fur. Bonnie grabbed her arm and took the knife from her hand, and sunk it deep into Chica's back. Chica screeched loudly. Then Bonnie threw her to the ground. She went over to her guitar and raised it above her head. Chica squirmed into a fetal position scared.

"Please don't! Please," shouted Chica scared," I'm sorry. I won't do anything else to you or your friends. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me."

Bonnie looked at her with anger. She put her guitar down and lifted Chica by her "Let's Party" bib. Golden Freddy stared at her chest with a smile. Chica looked at Golden Freddy embarrassed.

"Leave my friends alone, and NEVER come back here again," shouted Bonnie throwing her down at the ground," take your boss and leave!"

"Y-yes mam," said Chica picking up her boss and walking towards the exit. Bonnie turned around and walked back to her friends. Freddy and the others smiled, but then they all saw Chica running towards Bonnie. They ran towards her. Golden Freddy teleported to save Bonnie, but was too late. Chica jumped over Bonnie and grabbed her upper jaw, and tugged hard. Bonnie screeched in pain. Chica pulled hard and Bonnie's upper jaw ripped from her face. The old Chica watched her best friend fall to the floor.

"NOOOO BONNIE!" shouted Chica. The new new Chica ran out of the pizzeria picking up her boss on the way out. Freddy and the others ran to their friend, who just laid there on the ground motionless.

"No Bonnie please don't go," said Freddy sadly," stay with us. Come on stay with us. Don't you dare shut down."

Bonnie's eyes were beginning to fade.

"I…I'm…sorry…" said Bonnie weakly. Then she shut down. Her eyes no longer glowing. Chica ran up to her best friend and held her in her arms.

"No Bonnie," saidChica crying," you can't."

All the animatronics, and Mike, stood there crying. Their friend was gone.

**A/N**

**There is the 8****th**** chapter. Hope it wasn't too bad. Sorry if it was sad, but this story is going to be sad. Well, I'll leave you guys to it. Let me know what you guys think. I'll see you guys later. Peace!:3**


	9. A Friend Lost

**A/N**

**Hey everyone. I know some of you are sad about what happened to Bonnie…and this chapter is only gonna get you sadder. Anyways, I hope you like the story so far. I won't talk as much right now. You probably want to just read what happens next, so go ahead and read. Enjoy!:D**

[Freddy and the others]

"Can you fix her," said Chica crying," please! Try everything you can! Is she still alive?"

"I don't know! I'm trying," said Mike," give me that screw driver! That Chica tore out her main energysource! She pretty much took her whole head off! I need to replace her endoskeleton's head! I need engineers here now! I'll call them. Try your best to keep her alive!"

"Okay okay okay!" said Chica worriedly. She sat right beside Bonnie and held her up to her chest. She was crying uncontrollably. Vixey was hugging Foxy scared for their friend. Foxy saw Chica crying the most.

"Let's comfort Chica," said Foxy. Vixey nodded and wiped her tears with her hand. Foxy went over to Chica and sat down beside her. He looked down at Bonnie and Chica. He reached his arm over to her back, and rested his hand on her back. She looked up and sniffed. She looked over at Foxy and began to cry again. She dug her face into his fur, like Vixey would. Vixey sat beside them and Foxy wrapped his arm around her, and brought her closer to him. The three were hugging each other. Both Freddy's took their hats off and held it in their giant paws, close to their chest. Mike ran to back stage, and came back with a spare Bonnie head, and an endoskeleton. He put them both beside Bonnie. Freddy looked at the endoskeleton and felt an urge to stuff that into a suit, but didn't.

"Is there a way to bring her back?" asked Golden Freddy.

"I don't know," said Mike nervously," more than half of her head was torn off by that Chica. A lot of her power, and energy, or soul, began to pour out of her. All her wires were cut. Chica pretty much killed her."

"Oh my," said Freddy sadly," poor girl."

He sat beside Mike and lifted Bonnie into his arms. He leaned back on his legs and Bonnie lay in his arms. Her left arm hung loosely down.

"Please come back Bonnie," said Freddy sadly," you're important to me, and all of us. Don't abandon us."

Freddy began crying. Her ears were not up like they always are. They drooped down loosely. Golden Freddy laid a hand on his back, comforting _his_ best friend.

"Come on champ," said Golden Freddy," let's let her rest."

Freddy looked up at him and then back at Bonnie. He gently laid her down on the ground and began to get up. Then he stopped. He couldn't stand up. Something was holding him down. He looked down and saw Bonnie's hand gripping his. He looked at his hand and then at Bonnie. They all heard her body powering up. The two eyes began to glow. She looked at Freddy, who looked back at her.

"P…please…don't…leave m…me," she said weakly," d…don't…ever…let…me go…Freddy."

She held onto him tighter. He squeezed her hand. Foxy and the others all looked at her. Freddy lifted her up and carried her in his arms. He took her to a table and laid her down gently. Mike was trying to take of the endoskeleton's head.

"Can one of you give me a hand," asked Mike," I need to take off its head."

Golden Freddy went over to the endoskeleton and grabbed it by its neck. He looked at it and thought for a minute.

'_I can rip this off and give it to Mike to save Bonnie,' thought Golden Freddy,' or I can put this inside me, and finally have a endoskeleton inside me for once…but my friend is more important.'_

He ripped the head off of the endoskeleton and gave it to Mike. Mike grabbed it and stood up.

"Thanks Freddy," said Mike. Golden Freddy nodded.

Mike went over to Bonnie and set the head of the endoskeleton, and Bonnie's spare head, beside her.

"Bonnie I'm going to have to take your head off, and replace it with your spare heads, and this spare head," said Mike," I need to remove your current head, so I can put this new head on you. It will save you."

Freddy looked at him, and at Bonnie. She nodded at him.

"Alright do it," said Freddy laying her gently on the table," but please be careful."

"I will Freddy," said Mike," alright. Here we go. I have to do this quick cause if your head is off for too long then you'll die, so I need to be fast."

Bonnie nodded. Freddy and the others looked nervous. Mike took a deep breath and began unscrewing the bolts, and screws that held her head in place. He would cut himself with wires, and metal from the inside of her head, but he didn't stop. He took another deep breath and looked at the others.

"Here we go," said Mike," one…two…three!"

He took the head off and her power began draining. He quickly grabbed the endoskeleton head and put it in the place where her destroyed head was. He quickly screwed it in, and then he grabbed the spare Bonnie head and began to put it in place. He was sweating from nervousness. He was screwing in a screw as fast as he could. He began to breathe heavily, scared that he was too slow. He finished screwing the head on, and then he went over to back stage, and ran over to grab a spare energy orb, that was put in Foxy and Vixey. He ran as fast as he could to Bonnie. She was barely moving. He opened up her chest, which felt awkward for him since she had breasts, like the other females. He opened it, and tried to see where it went.

'_How did they put it in,' wondered Mike,' did they put it this way, or that way? Aw crap I'm running out of time!'_

He just put in the energy orb into her chest, and closed it back up. He hopes he did it. Freddy and the others watched. Bonnie didn't move, she just stared at them with her eyes wide open. Freddy had a tear form in his eye.

"No," said Freddy quietly," Bonnie why did it have to be you? Don't leave us."

He put his hand on her head and began to pet her gently. He lifted her up and took her to the rest of the group. They all began sobbing again. Mike was crying knowing that she was dead, and he was too late to save her.

"Damnit! Why," shouted Mike," I'm so slow! I fucking hate myself! I don't want to live anymore!"

They all surrounded Bonnie and comforted each other. Foxy looked out the pizzeria and into the outside world. He felt something under his feet. He looked down and saw a piece of the new Chica's bib. He picked it up and began to growl angrily.

"I _will _find you Chica," said Foxy angrily," and I will tear you to shreds. Along with your boss, and all of your friends."

The rest of the gang walked beside him and looked outside as well.

"We will all find them," said Golden Freddy as black tear drops began to come out of his eyes," and we will all kill them, slaughter em, rip their throats, cook them all into pizza, and leave nothing of them behind…except for their heads as trophies."

The others looked at him, and agreed. Foxy hugged Vixey and Chica. Freddy put his hand over Bonnie's eyes and closed them with his fingers.

'_I'm going to miss you Bonnie,' thought Freddy sadly._

**A/N**

**There is the 9****th**** chapter. I think the 9****th****. Yeah the 9****th****. I hope you all like it so far. I will be including more Foxy and Vixey love towards each other. Don't worry. I hope you all are enjoying this story, and like it. Feel free to message me in Private Messaging, and I will be glad to chat with you.:3 Leave a review and let me know what you think. Alright. Hope you all have a wonderful day, or night. See you all later.**


	10. Little Reunion

**A/N**

**Hey guys how are you all doing? Sad? So am I. :'( I miss Bonnie! THOSE NEW ANIMATRONICS ARE GOING TO DIE FOR WHAT THEY DID!:E Anyways, go along with Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Vixey, Golden Freddy, Mike Schmidt, and Mr. Fazbear to avenge Bonnie. Also, more love between Foxy and Vixey…cause that's what this story is also about. Duh…anyway, read on to see what happens next. Enjoy!:3**

[The New Chica]

She was in front of her boss's home walking slowly. Her eyes were beginning to shut. What's making her so sleepy, and weak? She looked behind her and saw the knife Bonnie shoved into her back. She rolled her eyes and looked at Bonnie's head in her hands, under her boss. She smiled at the head and let it drop on the front porch. The boss started to wake up. He let out a moan of pain.

"My head," said the business man holding his head, of course," what happened?"

He looked up at Chica with a tear in her eye. He looked at her worried, and then got out of her arms. He put his hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"Chica what happened?" asked the business man.

"The knife," cried Chica," it hurts."

"What knife?" asked the business man.

"The one in my back," whined Chica," Bonnie stabbed me through my endoskeleton…but…I got her back boss."

Chica held up Bonnie's head smiling. Then Chica fell to the ground with a loud thump. She was unconscious, the pain was too much for her to handle. The business man was getting worried. He tried to lift her up, but metal was heavier than he thought. He opened the door and called for help. Then footsteps were heard coming closer to him.

"What is the problem boss," asked a female Fox," oh my god. Chica!"

The pirate Vixen ran up to Chica and helped her boss bring her in the house. The business man closed the door and ran to the closet and grabbed a tool kit. He came back, and began to fix her.

"Go call your boyfriend Vixey," said the business man," we need some energy from him."

"Alright," said the fake Vixey," I'll be back…Babe!"

"Don't worry Chica we'll get you all fixed up," said the business man," those robot bastards. Gaining up on one animatronic…unfair ass holes."

Vixey came running back to her boss.

"Here he comes," said Vixey.

"Alrighty," said the business man," I need his help."

"What in the bloody hell happened to Chica?" asked a male pirate walking closer to the passed out Chica. The Business man looked up at him.

"Foxy and the others all gained up on her," said the business man angrily," six against one!"

"That is bloody unfair," shouted the male pirate slamming his hook on the counter making a loud thump," I'll tear that Fox up to shreds!"

"I know you will," said the business man happily," that's why I made you, to destroy Foxy and the others. You want some Fox meat for dinner?"

"Hmm…that sounds delightful," said the male pirate," what do you think dear?"

"I think that'll be wonderful," said Vixey wickedly," when do we get to eat?"

"It's gonna be complicated with that Vixey in the way," said the business man annoyed.

"Me in the way?" asked Vixey.

"No Foxy's mate," said the business man," they made a Vixen for Foxy to be with. She protects him with all her…heart…if that's what they have, and the same goes for Foxy. They won't be easy to get."

"Leave it to me boss," said the male pirate," I can take them both down!"

"Their love is too strong," said the business man," they are deadly if they fight together. You'll have to separate them."

"Can do," said Vixey," leave it to us. I'm sure to be faster than any of them combined. We can do this…right Fang?"

"Yes we can," said the male pirate wolf, Fang, who was only about 2 feet taller than Foxy," I can tear Foxy apart. Show me how this Foxy looks."

"Also this Vixey," added the fake Vixey.

"Here they are," said the business man handing them a picture of the two Foxes," this is Foxy and Vixey."

"Hah! They are so small," said Fang laughing," Foxy won't stand a chance. Neither will his mate Vixey. My Vixey will kill her, and torture her."

"Got that right," said Vixey wickedly," we are better than they are."

"Good," said the business man," I'll introduce you all soon."

"Sounds good boss," said Fang," heh. Wolves hunt down Foxes. Not you though Vixey."

"Thanks Fang," said Vixey leaning on him," why don't we celebrate after we kill them?"

"Sounds good to me," said Fang smiling," why don't we have a little celebration right now? Before we kill them all."

"You guys can go freak around after you put some energy back in Chica," said the business man," I just need a little."

"Alright," said Fang walking up to Chica," where do I…"

"Right here," said the business man pointing at her chest. Fang put his hand there and electricity shot from him to her. He felt a bit dizzy.

"Alright thanks," said the business man," go on and have fun."

Vixey smiled and grabbed Fang's hook with hers, and dragged him to the room on the other side of the business man's house. Chica opened her eyes and sat up. She felt her chest with her feathery hand, and looked at her boss happily.

"Hello Chica," said the business man happily," glad you're awake. We'll be attacking the animatronics soon. Be ready."

"Yes sir," said Chica saluting him then she remembered Foxy," umm boss?"

"Yes Chica," asked the business man.

"Umm…there's this one animatronic," said Chica blushing a bit," that I kinda like. His name is Foxy."

"What!?" snapped the business man.

"Umm…yeah," said Chica," I think he's hot, but this Vixey girl is in the way. I was thinking can we keep Foxy alive and make him mine, but kill his mate?"

"I'll think about it," said the business man," Fang wants to kill him though. If you can reason with him then yeah. Also, I'll have to have you guys pin him down for me, so I can reprogram him."

"She can go ahead and have Foxy," said Fang," but I want to at least hurt him, and make him suffer brutally. Then you can have him."

"Alrighty then," said Chica happily," as long as he's alive. You guys can kill Vixey still."

"Alright then," said Vixey," we'll do it. When will you make our leader, Freddy?"

"I'm working on him right now," said the business man," he'll be done shortly."

"Oh I can't wait to be with Foxy," said Chica sighing," I'll make him happy for the rest of his life. He'll be glad to be with me."

"I hope you two have a good time together," said Vixey.

"We will," said Chica," I want to have Vixey's head at the end of a pipe to remember her disgusting face, and remember killing her."

"Speaking of heads," said the business man," give me that head."

Chica handed him Bonnie's head, and he called for Bonnie Bon Bon. Then a copy of Bonnie walked towards him bumping into things. She didn't have a head yet.

"I'm almost done with her," said the business man," I couldn't steal a head from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria in time before someone knocked me out, but now I have this. An even better head of Bonnie. Glad she was taken care of. She was the biggest mother fucker at night. She would not leave me alone."

The business man went over to the new Bonnie and was putting the head on her.

"I just need to make a bottom jaw, and then you'll be done," said the business man," I'm gonna have it done by tonight."

Bonnie Bon Bon put a thumbs up. The business man smiled, and went over to his room.

All the animatronics just hung out in the living room, chatting. Chica looked outside at the sky daydreaming about Foxy and her being together and having kids of their own. She sighed.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Mr. Fazbear ran into the pizzeria worried. He saw the business man's car scratched up, destroyed, windows broken, dents all over it, and tires popped. He ran in and saw the most horrifying thing he can imagine.

"Bonnie?" said Mr. Fazbear sadly, and worried.

Freddy and the others looked at him shocked and ran up to hug him. They all began crying again. Mr. Fazbear was crying the most out of all of them, even Chica. He hugged them all and sobbed. He walked over to Bonnie, and kneeled over her sobbing.

"No Bonnie I'm sorry," cried Mr. Fazbear digging his face into her fur," I'm so sorry! NO! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!? THAT BASTARD! I'M GONNA KILL EM! KILL EM ALL!"

Mike sat down beside him and patted his back comforting him. Mr. Fazbear looked at Bonnie's face. She was just a motionless body, with no emotion. She was dead…dead forever. Mr. Fazbear cried for what seemed like hours. Golden Freddy appeared by him with his eyes filled with hatred, and anger. Black tears were pouring down his eye sockets. He saw Mr. Fazbear and changed his expression from hatred to sorrow. He sat down on the other side of him comforting him.

"That bitchy…rip-off…version of Chica pulled a shitty move," said Golden Freddy angrily," Bonnie gave her a chance to live, and showed mercy…but that…BITCH KILLED HER WHEN SHE TURNED AROUND!"

"I'm gonna show that piece of shit who he is messing with," said Mr. Fazbear coldly," he's going to have nightmares for the rest of his life! Freddy we are going to play a game! Actually all of us are! Let's haunt his dreams! Scare him like you did with those security guards! You guys are good at it!"

"Scare him," said Freddy," that's a good idea. Yeah, guys let's do it! Scare him, and fill his life with nothing but fear!"

"Let's also play shove the _endoskeleton _back in his suit," said Chica smiling. Foxy and Vixey looked at her. Foxy was filled with so much anger.

"Good idea Chica," said Mr. Fazbear," we are going to make him pay for killing Bonnie!"

"We will make him suffer," said Freddy," him and his friends."

Freddy held his hand in front of him.

"For Bonnie," said Freddy with a tear forming in his eye. The others put their hands in.

"For Bonnie."

"For Bonnie."

"Let's do this lads," said Foxy putting his hook in. Followed by Vixey. Then they all raised their hands, and hooks, and the air saying _"For Bonnie!"_

**A/N**

**There is the next chapter. This was mostly from the New(Fake) Animatronics point of view. Let me know what you guys think. Leave a review, or send a Private Message. Alright hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, or crying. This is a sad story. Anyways, feel free to ask questions, I will reply to you. Alright, see you guys later. :3**


	11. A Terrible Nightmare

**A/N**

**Hey everyone, sory for the long wait. I've been very busy with school work. Anyways, this chapter is longer than my others, just because of the long wait. Read on to see what happens. I hope you all like it. Enjoy!**

[Vixey]

Vixey was walking with Foxy along a beach. They found a peaceful little island and decided to have a little time to themselves. Foxy was chasing Vixey across the sand trying to get his hat back.

"Come on Vix give me my hat back," Foxy called out to her as she ran ahead of him," don't make ol' Foxy mad."

"Oh stop it Captain," said Vixey jumping up in a tree and climbing to the top," I wouldn't want you to get angry at me."

"Aw come on lad," said Foxy looking up at Vixey and smiling," I just want my hat back. Can I please have it back?"

"But you look good without a hat," said Vixey with a little giggle," and a shirt."

Foxy looked down and saw that his shirt wasn't there anymore. He looked at her surprised.

"That was neat," said Foxy smiling," you're sneaky."

"Thanks Captain," said Vixey looking down at his perfect body.

"You know you don't look so bad yourself," said Foxy holding up a shirt as well," without a shirt."

Vixey's ears perked up and she looked down and saw that she wasn't wearing a shirt either. She gasped and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Come on Captain give me my shirt back," said Vixey reaching down for her shirt," please?"

"I don't know," said Foxy swinging the shirt around," will you give me back my hat, and shirt?"

"I don't it depends on-AAH!" Vixey was pulled down from the tree by Foxy. She landed on top of him on the ground. Vixey giggled and stared into Foxy's eyes, their bodies touching each other.

"Maybe we can both not have shirts," said Foxy smiling at Vixey.

"I think that'll be fair," said Vixey resting her head on his chest.

"But I get my hat," said Foxy taking the hat from her and setting it aside," but I don't need it now."

Foxy rolled them over and now he was above Vixey. Vixey giggled and just smiled at Foxy, who smiled back. Foxy leaned in and kissed Vixey in a deep passionate kiss. Vixey just lay down with her arms resting on the sand. Foxy put his hand on her cheek and then parted from the kiss. They both stared into each other's eyes panting from the kiss. They smiled at each other, and then Vixey wrapped her arms around Foxy and rolled them back to where she was on top. Then she kissed him again. Foxy's hand was on her back, and slowly made its way down her back. Vixey began to shiver in excitement. Foxy was grabbing Vixey by her butt. She leaned in deeper into the kiss. Foxy grabbed the back of her head gently and kissed her back. Their tongues wrestled with each other, in their mouths. Then they finally parted, and both began panting. They just lay there on the sand together for a long time. Vixey was on top of Foxy sleeping, and Foxy was sleeping with Vixey on top of him. Foxy's eyes popped open and he began to sniff the air. He looked at the ocean and saw a black Pirate Ship. His eyes grew wide in fear. He looked down at Vixey who's eyes popped open as well. She sniffed the air and saw the Pirate Ship too. She gasped and looked at Foxy worriedly.

"Come on Vixey," said Foxy as Vixey got up to put her shirt back on," let's get out of here."

Then they both put their clothes on and ran back to their ship. Before they reached the ship, a cannonball flew in front of them and hit the sand ahead of them. Vixey slid to a halt, and fell to the ground. Foxy went to help her up. They ran to the ship, but stopped when they saw it getting shot by cannonballs.

"No stop! Stop," shouted Foxy," don't do that! Hey! What are you _doing!?"_

Foxy was shouting at the Pirate coming to shore. Then the Pirate ship came to a halt as it touched the sand of the island. Then two Pirates came into view.

"Well well well," said Fang the Pirate Wolf," look at this babe! Look who we found! Why it is Foxy the Pirate Wolf, and his mate Vixey! We just hit the jackpot!"

Fang jumped down from the Pirate Ship and began to walk towards Foxy and Vixey. The Fake Vixey jumped down and followed Fang. Foxy grabbed Vixey and brought her behind him.

"Stay behind me," said Foxy," he doesn't look too friendly."

"Why you hiding her," asked Fang laughing," I just wanna play."

"Go play somewhere else," said Foxy angrily," you're not welcome here…and _you _owe me a ship!"

"Not welcome hmm," said Fang," I don't quite like animals claiming they own this place."

"Well I pretty much do," said Foxy," I found this place first, so get out of here!"

"And you're gonna make me," said Fang smiling," why don't we fight for the island?"

"Why do you want it so badly?" asked Foxy growling.

"I have to have the most land in the world to have more power," said Fang," I challenge you to a duel. Both of you; you and your mate versus my mate and I."

"Well we don't have any weapons," said Foxy," that'll be unfair! We have to be fair about…"

"Shut up!" shouted the fake Vixey as she shot Foxy on his right shoulder. Foxy let out a pained cry as he grabbed his shoulder. He grimaced in pain.

"FOXY!" gasped Vixey as she bent down to help him up. She looked at his wound on his shoulder. It began to bleed. Vixey ripped her sleaves and put it over his wound. She began to put pressure on it.

"Alright now that we got that settled," said Fang drawing his sword from his belt," let's battle."

"Are you serious," shouted Vixey," Foxy can't fight with only one arm! He's in pain because of your mate cheap shotting him!"

"Well that's too bad," said Fang walking towards them smiling," I'll force him to fight then."

"No back off," shouted Vixey standing above Foxy protecting him," I will not let you touch him!"

Fang glared at her angrily. Then the fake Vixey walked behind Fang.

"Then I'll kill you first so you don't have to see me kill your mate," said Fang as he sprinted towards her. Vixey's heart was beating faster and faster. She got her hook ready.

"No don't do this Vixey," said Foxy beginning to stand up," this is my fight. You get out of here."

"No I'm not leaving you," said Vixey as she got into a defensive stance ready to fight. Foxy tried to balance on his legs, but was too dizzy from the wound. Fang jumped at Vixey with his sword held high in the air. Foxy grabbed Vixey and moved her out of the way. He dodged the sword, and slashed Fang's face with his hook. Fang grabbed his face, and looked at his bloodied hand. He growled at Foxy and swung his sword at him harder. Foxy moved side to side as Fang rapidly swung his sword over and over again. Foxy scratched Fang's hand, and then snatched the sword from his hand. Foxy lifted the sword and swung it down at Fang. Fang moved and punched Foxy hard on his face. Foxy fell down to the ground dazed. Foxy looked up at Fang, who grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. Foxy squirmed and clawed at him trying to break free. Foxy was choking, and losing breath. Fang squeezed tighter and tighter. Then Fang screamed out loud in pain. Vixey sank her hook into his back. Fang spun around and kicked Vixey to the ground. She looked up dazed, and couldn't get up. Fang began to sprint at her, but was stopped by a sword going into his leg.

"Don't you dare touch her," said Foxy," you coward! Face me!"

Fang got up and faced Foxy angrily. He yanked the sword from his leg, and held it up high. Foxy got into an attack stance ready to fight. Then a gunshot was heard. Foxy gasped and looked down. His chest was bleeding. He grabbed his chest and looked behind him. The fake Vixey pointed her gun at him. Foxy was wide-eyed and his vision slowly fading. The fake Vixey shot again. Foxy fell to the ground and gasped for air. The fake Vixey smiled, and walked towards him. She was above him and pointed the gun at his head.

"See you later Foxy," said the fake Vixey.

"Leave him alone," shouted Vixey as she threw a medium sized rock at the fake Vixey's head hard. The fake Vixey fell to the ground holding her head. Fang turned around and ran towards Vixey. She ran towards him and readied her hook. Fang swung down at her, and she jumped above him. She slashed his back with her hook. He grunted and swung his sword behind him, but missed her. Vixey grabbed his sword and swung it at him. Fang caught it and ripped it from her hands. Vixey raised her hook swung fast at Fang, making a gash on his face. Fang screamed in pain. Vixey raised her hook high in the air, but felt a sharp pain on her back. She shouted in agony. The Fake Vixey stabbed her in her back. Vixey elbowed the fake Vixey, and turned around to attack her. Before Vixey could attack, she felt a sword go through her chest. She gaped and looked into the sky with a tear in her eye. Fang smiled as Vixey's blood stained his sword. He slid the sword out of her chest, and licked her blood from it. Vixey swung her hook slowly at Fang. She was losing her strength. Vixey's nose started bleeding, and her mouth was covered in her own blood.

"No Vixey," said Foxy trying to stand up," No! This isn't fair! You two have weapons! She doesn't! Please stop this! Please! I'm begging you!"

"Sorry Foxy," said Fang," but we don't play fair. We're going to kill you no matter what!"

Vixey coughed up blood and fell to her right knee. She was coughing up blood on the sand. She looked up at Fang, and raised her hoof towards him.

"I…w-will…not…s-stop," said Vixey weakly. Her eyes were filled with tears of hurt. Then the fake Vixey grabbed the real Vixey by the shoulders and lifted her up. Vixey tried to get her off, but she was too weak. The fake Vixey raised a sword and aimed in the center of Vixey's chest. Vixey tried to claw her, but she couldn't fight any longer. She lost too much blood. Fang jabbed his sword at Fang and stabbed her in the stomach. Vixey let out a loud cry of pain, and sorrow. She began to sob from pain. Fang twisted his sword causing Vixey to shout even louder. Then the fake Vixey swung her sword at Vixey's chest, and it sliced right through. Vixey's scream came to a halt and she screamed silently. She gasped for air, but only coughed up more blood. Her whole bottom jaw, chest, legs, and fur were stained in her own blood. She stared at Foxy one last time with tears pouring down her face. The fake Vixey made the real Vixey look at her.

"Don't worry," said the fake Vixey," you were never going to win anyway."

The fake Vixey leaned in and kissed the real Vixey and licked the blood from the inside of her mouth, and shivered in delight. The real Vixey began choking on the fake Vixey's tongue.

"No please don't do that to her," said Foxy," don't harass her. She doesn't deserve all of this treatment. Leave her alone!"

The fake Vixey began grabbing the real Vixey violating her. Then she parted from Vixey's lips. The fake Vixey licked Vixey's blood off of her lips.

"Mmm tasty," said the fake Vixey getting her gun out of its resting pocket and poined it at Vixey's head.

Vixey whined in sadness, pain, and fear. She closed her eyes and waited for her life to end. Then the fake Vixey pulled the trigger and shot Vixey in the head ending her life. Foxy shouted out in sadness and hatred.

"No you'll pay for this," shouted Foxy as he stood up ran towards the fake Vixey," YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR THIS!"

Then he swung his hook at the fake Vixey. She turned around and gasped. Foxy's hook sunk into her skull killing her instantly. He threw her body towards the ground and ran towards Fang. Fang swung his sword at Foxy, and slit his neck. Foxy held his neck as the blood poured out. He egan coughing up blood. He looked down at Vixey and lay down next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and brought her close to him.

'_I'm sorry Vixey,' thought Foxy,' I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for this. I'll see you in the real world. I love you. I love you. I…love…y…'_

Foxy died next to Vixey. Fang went over to check on his mate. Foxy saw nothing, but blurs and then a bright light.

[Pirate's Cove]

Foxy sat up straight and screamed. He held his neck and felt his endoskeleton. He looked to his right and saw Vixey sobbing. He got worried and ran to her. She looked up at him, and sobbed louder as she saw him.

"Oh Foxy," shouted Vixey in happiness and hugging him," I had a terrible dream. I was so scared. I'm so scared right now. Foxy I'm so glad you're here with me."

"It's alright Vixey, it's alright," said Foxy hugging her back and crying himself," I had the same dream. I'm glad that you're still alive. I don't know what I'd do without you. I was scared that I lost you forever."

They stood there hugging for a while. They both were crying and scared for each other, and their friends. Then Mike, Mr. Fazbear, Freddy, Chica, and Golden Freddy ran into Pirate's Cove after hearing a scream.

"What happened!?" shouted Freddy.

"You both alright!?" shouted Chica.

"We just heard two screams and wondered what's happening!" shouted Golden Freddy worried.

"What happened you two?" asked Mike.

"We had a terrible nightmare," said Foxy crying," it was very horrific."

"Both of you?" asked Mike.

"Yes we both had the same dream," sobbed Vixey in Foxy's chest.

"How did you two dream?" asked Mike.

"What?" asked Foxy.

"I don't think animatronics dream," said Mike," do they?"

"I don't think so," said Mr. Fazbear," you two are different. You were both given a special energy power source. It was put in your chests. It's what bring you two so close together. It makes you feel more emotions than the others. It'll allow you two to dream, and feel most things us humans feel. What you just experienced was a very realistic bad dream."

"Something is messing with their minds," said Golden Freddy growling.

"What?" asked the others confused.

"I can sense something in their heads," said Golden Freddy," something is messing with their minds like Freddy does…but who, and what?"

**A/N**

**There is the 11****th**** chapter. Hope you all thought it was good. I made this chapter longer than most because I think it's fair for being AFK for a little while. It's like a day, but whatever. Anyways, let me know what you all think. I will reply to you if you have any questions, or comments. Message me if you want to talk, give your opinion of the story, give an idea, or say some thoughts of who you think is messing with their minds. Alright that's all I have for today. See you all later. Peace!**


	12. Foxnapping

**A/N**

**Hello everybody iNsAn3 Cr3AtUr3 here. How are all of you doing? Sorry for the long wait! Well now the wait is over! Here is chapter 12, the one you have all been waiting for.**

**In this story I have the original Chica with a nice thin curved body, has size D breasts, covered by her "Let's Eat!" bib, hair a bit long(same color as her body), and has a decent sized butt.**

**The original Bonnie with a thin curved body, size C breasts, she doesn't wear clothes, with her red bow tie above her breasts, and a bit smaller than Freddy.**

**Freddy and Golden Freddy aren't changed very much because I like them the way they are pretty much. They are just a bit more thinner, and bit more muscular.**

**Vixey I already described her. The cheerleader Chica has a thin curved body, size D breasts covered by her "Let's Party!" bib, has panties around her waist, and she has hair that flows just above her eyes(also match her body color.)**

**The new Bonnie looks just like the original Bonnie, just with a blush added to the lips.**

**The fake Vixey looks exactly like she does in Five Night's at Freddy's 2, just not torn apart, and broken.**

**Fang I already described. Foxy is the same, just repaired, and more muscular.**

**Alright that's all I have to say. Go ahead and read on. Enjoy!**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria 7:30p.m.]

"I love all your songs Freddy!" shouted a little boy hugging him, along with a dozen other kids. Freddy hugged them back with a smile. Freddy watched a little girl walking towards him wearing a Bonnie hoodie. Freddy's eyes were wide. He felt him beginning to feel sadness again.

"Hi Freddy," said the little girl," where's Bonnie? I didn't see her today."

Freddy looked at the ground sadly. Chica heard the same question and looked at Freddy. Freddy was at a loss of words.

"Bonnie is…Bonnie…she's…" said Freddy trying to keep it together,"…she's…oh Bonnie…"

"Bonnie went off to an adventure to find treasure," said Foxy helping Freddy, all the kids looked at him," she went off to find her beloved treasure. She will be gone for a while lassy."

"She's gone," asked the little girl sadly," do you think she'll be back soon. I miss her."

"She'll be back," said Vixey," she just wanted to take a little adventure. She will return soon enough."

"Alrighty then," said the little girl," I hope so. She's the best."

"Yes she is," said Freddy sadly," I miss her too."

"It'll be okay Freddy," said the little girl hugging him," we can both give her hugs when she comes back."

"Heh I hope so little one," said Freddy hugging her back.

[The Business Man]

The Business Man drove into the Freddy Fazbear's parking lot. He was wearing shades, a beanie, and a black hoodie, so the animatronics won't recognize him very well. He was driving a pick-up truck, and his friend was in the passenger seat. On the bed of the truck was a big box with something inside of it. The Business Man stopped the truck and backed into a parking spot. He turned the truck off and got out of it. His friend followed him to the back of the truck and helped lift the box up. They got a two-wheel dolly and put the box on the flat platform. It took two of them to take it into the pizzeria. They went through the front doors, and began to roll this through the crowd of children, and adults. They stormed right in front of Chica, and a group of children following her, irritating her a little bit.

"Hey watch out," said Chica angrily," you can hurt someone. Say excuse me next time."

The business man just looked back at her, and smiled. She glared at him then continued to walk towards the stage with the kids.

'_What was in that box?' Chica asked herself curiously._

The two men walked past Foxy running his feet over.

"Ay watch where yer going lad," said Foxy sharply," be careful. Ye can hurt someone lad. Ye look a familiar."

"I've never seen you in my life," said the business man making his voice lower than his normal voice," I've never been to this place, so I can't say I know you. You're just a robot anyway."

"I'm not," said Foxy defensively," I be a pirate! A Captain to be exact!"

"Yeah whatever," said the business man," see you later."

He continued walking towards an employee's only door.

"That be for only employees lad," said Foxy," ye can't go in there."

"Heh watch me," said the business man walking through the door. Foxy looked at him with shock and anger.

"Ye can't go in…mmph…Vixey I'll be back," said Foxy," this guy isn't listening. I'll be back children. Foxys gotta do something."

"Okay Foxy," said a little boy.

"We'll see you tomorrow," said a little girl.

"Alright lassy," said Foxy hugging the girl and the kids," I'll see all of you tomorrow."

"Bye Foxy!"

"Yeah goodbye!"

Foxy stood up and then walked to the room the two men went in. He reached for the door knob, and then the door opened hitting his face. He held his snout, and grunted. He watched the business man's friend walk out, but not the business man. Foxy looked at him awkwardly. He walked into the room, and saw that the box was open, and the business man was gone. He looked around the room, and saw that the door to the power was open.

"What the heck?" Foxy asked himself confused. He ran through the door and down the sets of stairs. He reached the bottom and looked around for the business man. Foxy was very confused right now. The Business Man came from the dark and hit Foxy in the back of his head with a pipe. Foxy let out a little shout. He fell to the ground holding his head. He got up and ran towards the business man angrily. Then he felt something grab his shoulder. He looked behind him, but was flipped and slammed to the ground. He shrieked in pain. He looked up and saw Cheerleader Chica giggling. She went on top of him and pinned him down. She was holding down Foxy's arms with her hands, and his legs with her legs. He was scrambling trying to break free.

"Hey sexy," said the fake Chica," I missed you. We're going to have some fun tonight. Just me and you."

Foxy growled and then snapped at Chica with his sharp teeth. She gasped and her eyes grew wide. Then she smiled.

"Ooooo you like to play rough," said cheerleader chica laughing," I can play rough. I'll make our fun time more hardcore then. You're gonna love it."

"I would never be with you," said Foxy angrily," I would rather die than be with you."

"Aww Foxy that hurts," said cheerleader Chica," we were meant to be together. And we will be together. Just you wait. You'll love me."

Foxy's right arm broke free and he swung it at the fake Chica. She Grabbed at and pinned him down again.

"Oh Foxy we are going to have _so much fun_," said cheerleader Chica happily," just you wait. But we can't bring you with us if you're gonna keep trying to fight back, so we have to shut you down for a bit."

"What," said Foxy as the fake Chica opened up his chest," No! Get off of me! Freddy! Vixey! Chica! Help me! Someone!"

"We're all the way towards the bottom they won't hear you," said the business man kneeling down and reaching for the orb," so you're out of luck. See you in a bit Foxy."

The business man yanked the orb out of Foxy.

"Nooooo…" said Foxy as he slowly shut down.

Cheer leader Chica got off of him and lifted him on her back. She smiled at the idea of being with him tonight. They walked up the stairs and back into the room. Chica laid Foxy in the box and closed it. The business man taped it shut. Chica helped him lift him onto the Two-wheel Dolly. His friend came back with another box. Chica went inside the box and kept smiling.

"You excited?" asked the business man.

"Yes I am boss," said the fake Chica," thank you."

"Anything for you guys," said the business man," alright. I gotta close this. See you at the house."

"Aye aye captain," said Chica giggling.

[Vixey]

Vixey said goodbye to the last family as they walked out the doors. She heard voices in the room that Foxy went in.

'_Foxy's been gone for a while,' said Vixey worriedly,' I hope he's okay.'_

Vixey walked towards the room and heard a giggle. It sounded so familiar. It sounded like…

'_The fake Chica!' thought Vixey worriedly._

She ran towards the door. She burst into the room startling the two men. They looked at her wide-eyed. She looked around for Foxy. The business man's friend walked out to get another Two-Wheeled Dolly.

"Where's Foxy," asked Vixey worried.

"Who?" asked the business man in his fake deep voice.

"Foxy! My boyfriend," shouted Vixey irritated," He came in here! Where is he?! I heard someone else in here too. A female!"

"No it's just us honest," said the business man finishing taping the box that the fake Chica was in.

"No you're lying," said Vixey pointing her hook at them, she looked at the two boxes," why is there two boxes? You guys came in with one."

"You are right," said the business man," but we needed to pick up some stuff that wasn't needed anymore. We got some of the spare heads, and metal. You won't need those anymore."

"Let me see what's in the second box," said Vixey eyeing the box Foxy was in," I want to see."

"You don't have permission," said the business man," this is our property, not yours."

"But you got it from _our _storage room," said Vixey walking towards him," so it counts as my property too."

The business man's friend walked back in the room with another two-wheel dolly. He set it beside the fake Chica's box. Vixey stopped them from putting them on the dollies.

"You're not going anywhere till I see what's in there," said Vixey coldly," now show me!"

"Fine you wanna see?" asked the business man," I'll show you."

He got a pocket knife out and went towards cheerleader Chica's box and began cutting the tape.

"Not that one," said Vixey," that one."

Vixey pointed at Foxy's box.

"Alright," said the business man leaning in cheerleader Chica's box more and whispered," get Vixey by surprise when I say to."

"Got it boss," whispered cheerleader Chica.

"Hey I heard it again," said Vixey raising her hook in fear," someone else is in here! I know there is! Where is she?"

"Chica the cheerleader?" asked the business man.

"Yes!" shouted Vixey.

"Right behind you," said the business man tossing his knife behind Vixey and towards cheerleader Chica.

Vixey gasped and turned around. She swung her hook and missed the fake Chica. Cheerleader Chica grabbed Vixey by the shoulder and pulled her towards her. She shoved the knife in Vixey's chest. Vixey gasped in shock, and pain. She began to get weaker. The knife went through her orb that keeps her alive. Vixey looked at the cheerleader Chica sadly, and scared.

"You should've stayed away from my fox," said the cheerleader Chica in Vixey's ears.

Cheerleader Chica slid the knife out of her chest, and gently laid her on the ground. Cheerleader Chica covered Vixey's mouth and held it shut. Vixey's eyes slowly closed. She was running out of power.

"To make things better," said the business man," Foxy is in the box…Well…have a good death."

Vixey whimpered, and held her hand out towards Foxy's box. A tear flowed down her furry cheek. She began crying. Cheerleader Chica smiled and let Vixey lay on the floor. Vixey's eyes were halfway shut. She watched as Chica went back in her box and the two men rolled them out of the pizzeria. She tried to shout for help, but she was too weak and didn't have enough energy to scream. She let one last tear roll down her cheek. She looked around the dark room, and spotted something dark crawling towards her. It was scaring her. She saw the face of the thing fall off and hit the ground. The thing reached out to grab Vixey. She ttried to get away, but stopped when she saw Bonnie's hand.

"B…Bon…nie?" said Vixey confused, and happy. Then she started to feel her energy drain out of her slowly. She looked at Bonnie as she opened up Vixey's chest and take the destroyed orb out. Bonnie opened her own chest and pulled her orb out. She replaced Vixey's destroyed orb with a new one. Vixey looked at Bonnie one last time. Bonnie softly petted Vixey's head.

"T…there…there…it's…gonna b-be…okay…V-Vixey…hang in t-there…you're g-g-gonna b-be ok-kay…"then Vixey passed out.

**A/N**

**There is the 12****th**** chapter everybody. Sorry for the looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong wait. I'm trynna keep up with school, and this story. I was able to give you all another chapter to read tonight. I have a four day weekend so I'll try and post another chaoter, or two, or three. Alright, thank you all for your support. I love all of you guys. See ya'll later! Peace!**


	13. Taking Advantage of a Fox

**A/N**

**Hello fellow iNsAn3 Cr3AtUrE3s, fUrRi3s, and hUmAn$ out there! How are all of you? Here is the 14****th**** chapter for you guys! This is mostly gonna be from Cheerleader Chica's and Foxy's point of view. Alrighty, go ahead and read on. Enjoy!**

_**Nothing in this chapter breaks any of the rules!**_

_**It may seem like it, but I have read over them and everything in this chapter follows those rules! So just letting you guys know in case you are like "Oh this is too adult, and doesn't stay within the rated T curriculum."**_

_**It does, and I made sure of it. Alright sorry for holding you guys up.**_

_**Enjoy!:3**_

[Vixey]

Vixey woke up in the storage room. She felt a bit dizzy. She looked to her right and saw Bonnie sitting down just shut down, dead, motionless, soulless, and killed by a fake monster. Vixey heard footsteps coming closer and closer to the door.

"B…Bonnie wake up," said Vixey," someone's coming. Freddy and Chica are coming. Come on Bonnie. We love you. Don't leave now. We want you with us again. Please stay with me."

Vixey began to move her arms, and then her legs. She slowly started to stand up. She began to shout in anger.

"Come on you useless Vixen," Vixey shouted at herself," stand up! You can do it! You let Foxy down! Stand up! Come on you damn Vixen! STAND UP! I have to help Foxy, and Bonnie! I can do it! I'm Vixey the Female Pirate!"

She gained control of her body again and she stood up and shouted in anger, and sadness. She fell to her knees and began crying. She looked at Bonnie and went by her side.

"Thank you Bonnie," cried Vixey," thank you for saving me. I owe you back. I will save your life too. That's a promise."

Freddy, Chica, Mr. Fazbear, and Golden Freddy burst into the room.

"What the hell happened?" asked Mr. Fazbear curiously.

"That bad man, and the fake Chica took Foxy," cried Vixey," and I failed to help him. I'm a failure."

"Hey don't worry Vixey," said Chica hugging her," we'll get Foxy back. Those fake bastards will pay for what they did."

"Don't mess with family," said Freddy," family always comes back harder."

"I don't know where they took him," said Vixey," I blacked out when they left the room."

"Foxy was in one of those boxes?!" asked Chica.

"Yes I tried to warn you guys, but my energy was too low," said Vixey," then Bonnie saved me."

"Wait what," asked Freddy walking towards Vixey," Bonnie…saved you? How?"

"I don't know," said Vixey," she was crawling towards me and replaced my destroyed orb with her orb. She said it was going to be okay, and then I passed out."

"Bonnie saved you," said Freddy as he knelt down in front of Bonnie," Bonnie…can…can you hear me? Please say something if you do. Please…I want you here again."

Bonnie just sat there limp. Freddy put his hand under her chin. He lifted her head, and stared at her torn off face. He looked down and saw some oil on the ground. He looked at it curiously and rubbed it with his fingers. He brought it up to his face and examined it.

"This isn't any of our fluid," said Freddy looking at his friends," this belongs to a different animatronic."

"It must've been the fake Chica," said Vixey," I swung my hook at her…but I missed. At least I think I did."

"Well it certainly isn't human blood," said Freddy," you probably scratched her."

"Probably," said Vixey.

"We have to track them down," said Golden Freddy," I can't sense Foxy though. He's shut down."

"Oh no," said Vixey," they're gonna kill him. I have to go and get him."

Vixey ran out of the storage room, and towards the front doors.

"Vixey wait," Chica called after her tackling her to the ground," you can't just go out there! You'll be seen."

"I don't care," said Vixey trying to get away," I have to save Foxy. I failed once, I'm not gonna fail again. He needs me, and I need him."

"Well you're not going alone," said Freddy," we're going with you. Family stick together."

Vixey smiled at them. Chica got off of her and helped her up. Golden Freddy appeared by Freddy. Vixey looked at them, and then at Mr. Fazbear. He was on the phone.

"Alright," said Mr. Fazbear to the person he was talking to on the phone," just be careful. Tell me more about what's happening. Don't get caught. Bye."

Mr. Fazbear hung up and walked towards the others.

"That was Mike," said Mr. Fazbear," he followed the two men to their house. He said that one of them left, but the two boxes are at the house he is at. The two guys brought them in."

"Then let's go get him," said Chica," let's get our friends back now!"

"I agree with Chica," said Vixey," let's get them now!"

"Hey guys," said Golden Freddy," Foxy is back on. He's a few blocks away from here."

"We can't get him now," said Mr. Fazbear," it's almost 6. You guys have to stay and wait another day. Sorry. I want to go too, but all the kids will expect you all to be here. Get in your positions. Vixey…do you want to perform today?"

"No…not without Foxy," said Vixey crying. Chica hugged her, comforting her.

"I understand," said Mr. Fazbear," that man is a terrible owner. He's supposed to be here by now. Pathetic restraunt owner."

[Business Man's House]

Foxy woke up tied down to a counter. He began shaking violently trying to break free from the straps holding him down. He looked around the room, trying to figure out where he is. He heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked down and saw a figure walking towards him.

"Hey Foxy," said the cheerleader Chica," you're awake. Welcome to my home. We can finally be together."

Chica cheered in happiness and jumped on top of Foxy. She sat on him in a cowgirl position. She put her hands on his chest and leaned down towards his face.

"Get off of me," said Foxy angrily," I will kill you if you get any closer. Get away!"

"Relax Foxy," said Cheerleader Chica wrapping her arms around his neck," it'll be alright. Just relax and I'll do all the work."

She leaned in and kissed Foxy. Foxy shut his mouth tight resisting the kiss. He began to squirm underneath her. He shut his mouth and eyes tight. Cheerleader Chica managed to slip her smooth tongue in his mouth. Then Foxy lost the little battle between their lips, and he was forced to open them. Cheerleader Chica successfully kissed him. Foxy was trying to claw at her, but he was tied down. Cheerleader Chica finally removed her lips from his. She was breathing heavily.

"That was beautiful," said Cheerleader Chica joyfully," now let's go a little deeper."

She leaned in again, but this time tongued him deeper in his mouth. Foxy was whimpering.

'_I can't get her off of me,' said Foxy to himself,' she's taking advantage of me and my body.'_

He tried shutting his mouth on her, but he couldn't close his mouth. Her beak lips were tough to break. Cheerleader Chica released from the kiss again. Foxy had a tear flow down his cheek. He was trapped.

"Oh don't cry Foxy," said Cheerleader Chica grabbed the bottom of her bib," I'll cheer you up. How about we get you excited?"

Cheerleader Chica lifted her Bib over her head and let it fall to the ground. Foxy could see her breasts. He looked away and shut his eyes.

"Just leave me alone," said Foxy," I don't want anything to do with you. I'm already taken by Vixey."

"That female fox," said Cheerleader Chica," she's dead."

Foxy's eyes grew wide. He looked at Cheerleader Chica shocked.

"W-what?" asked Foxy sadly, and worriedly.

"She's dead," said Cheerleader Chica," I killed her. You won't be seeing her again."

"No. No," said Foxy crying," No! You..you're gonna die! I'll kill you! She was special to me! And you killed her! Just you wait Chica I will kill you!"

"Yeah well good luck," said Cheerleader Chica," In a bit you're gonna love me, and forget about Vixey."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Foxy angrily.

"You'll see," said Chica grabbing her panties from her waist," we'll reprogram you…but first…I'm gonna give you a ride of a lifetime."

Cheerleader Chica slid her panties off and tossed them to the floor. She put her hand on Foxy's chest and slid it down towards his groin. Foxy began to shudder in nervousness, and delight.

"Y-you c-can't reprogram m-me," said Foxy shakily as Cheerleader Chica was right above his part," this c-counts as rape you know? I will t-tear you apart for t-this! And for killing Vixey!"

"Haha alright Foxy," laughed Cheerleader Chica undoing his pants, Foxy began to panic," then you can get me back later. For now…enjoy the ride."

Foxy shuddered more and more.

'_I can't do anything,' said Foxy,' I'm strapped down. Ooooh if only I was free. She's going in. Ahh! I'm not wearing my pants! Just like my dream, but this one sucks. Vixey! I miss you! Someone help me!'_

"It's going in," giggled Cheerleader Chica. Foxy's eyes widened.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

"Get off of him!" shouted Vixey.

Golden Freddy showed her what he was seeing. It was Cheerleader Chica violating, and raping, Foxy. He was helpless. He can't do anything, and Cheerleader Chica is taking advantage of him.

"Get off of him," shouted Vixey louder as she swung her hook in front of her nearly hitting Golden Freddy," I will tear you apart! Get off! You're gonna pay!"

Vixey opened her eyes and shouted in the air. Tears were flowing down her cheeks uncontrollably. Golden Freddy looked worried and hugged her. Vixey cried into his fur. Golden Freddy patted her back.

"She's violating him," said Vixey sadly," and he can't do anything. She's just raping him. I hate seeing this happen to him."

"We'll get him soon," said Golden Freddy trying to cheer her up," don't worry. We'll kill each and every one of them."

**A/N**

**There is the 14****th**** chapter. Let me know what you all think. Again, this does not break any of the rules for ratings. It doesn't show anything M-rated. It says breasts, but that is good. I read the rules and this does not break it. Review your feelings, and your view on my story if you want to. I'll try and keep you guys happy by trynna post chapters as quickly as possible. Alright. Insane Creature signing off here. I will reply to any question you have. Alright see you guys later. Peace!**


	14. Reprogrammed Foxy

**A/N**

**Hey everybody! How are you guys?! Here is the 14****th**** chapter. Thank you all for your support. And I did explain how the females looked like in chapter 12. I'll explain deeper in the M-Rated version of this story. Alright well I know you all want to read this already, so…Enjoy!**

[Business Man's House]

Foxy lay there on the counter passed out. He was so exhausted. Cheerleader Chica lay on top of him smiling. She wasn't wearing any of her clothing. She stared into Foxy's face. She heard footsteps walking her way. She looked over to the noise and saw the fake Vixey walk in, rubbing her sleepy eyes. She saw Chica and Foxy naked. Her eyes grew wide and she backed out of the room. She began to walk back to her room. Then she stopped in her tracks.

"Wait," said the fake Vixey turning around," did I just see Foxy?"

She walked back into the room and saw a naked Foxy. She glared at him and the fake Chica.

"Was that where all the noise was coming from this morning," asked the fake Vixey," you and Foxy doing it? Couldn't you at least have done it in your room?"

"I'm sorry Vixey," said Cheerleader Chica," I just couldn't wait. I wanted to do it with him so badly. I couldn't hold back."

"It's alright," said the fake Vixey," that's normal for many females. To be…turned on."

"Yeah," said Cheerleader Chica resting her head on him," he still doesn't love me…but that's about to change. We're reprogramming him today!"

"That's great," said the fake Vixey," now you two can be together forever."

"Yep," said Cheerleader Chica happily," no more of that Vixen! She's taken care of."

"What," the fake Vixey said in confusion," did you kill her? Fang and I were gonna do it."

"I saved you guys some time," said Cheerleader," you don't have to worry about it anymore."

"Yeah…but it would've been fun to do," said the fake Vixey a bit disappointed," but alright. We'll just kill the others."

"Sounds good," said Cheerleader Chica," my dream is about to come true."

"Heh alright," said the fake Vixey picking up Chica's bib, and panties," now put some clothes on before Boss gets here. And help me clean up this mess you two left."

"Heh my bad," said Cheerleader Chica putting her clothes back on," alrighty. Let's clean up."

They began to clean up the little room, and then they heard their Boss walk in. They both looked at him and smiled.

"Hey boss," said Cheerleader Chica cheerfully," how're you feeling?"

"Feeling good," said the business man," you have fun with Foxy?"

"I sure did," said Cheerleader Chica happily," I wore him down a bit. He's exhausted, but Im sure he had a fun time. He still doesn't love me."

"Well let's change that right now," said the business man," let's reprogram him."

"Aye aye captain!" shouted Cheerleader Chica excited.

'_Yes! Foxy is finally going to be mine! I can't wait,' Cheerleader Chica was telling herself,' just wait Chica! In just a few moments you'll be together with Foxy! Oh my gosh I can't believe this is happening!'_

Cheerleader Chica walked up to Foxy and opened his chest, revealing a bunch of wires. Foxy's eyes began to open slowly. He was so tired. He looked down and saw the business man and Cheerleader Chica, and some other animatronics, looking at him. The business man was messing with his system.

"Hey…got away from me," said Foxy trying to get up," don't do…that. You're making a…big…mistake. If you don't leave me alone…you're gonna get what's coming to you."

"And…you're gonna stop me," asked the business man laughing," you won't even remember anything once I reprogram you. So just lay down and relax and enjoy these last few seconds of your old self."

"No stop! Leave me alone," shouted Foxy," get away from me! I'm going to rip you apart!"

Foxy started shaking all over the place. The straps started loosening. Cheerleader Chica went on top of him and pinned him down.

"Damnit get off of me," shouted Foxy angrily," get off before I hurt you!"

Then the business man grabbed some wires and began moving them to different places. Foxy's eyes widened. The business man took Foxy's chip out of him, and replaced it with a new chip that he made. Foxy stopped shaking and his eyes widened, and just stared up at the ceiling. The business man closed up his chest, and watched Foxy. Foxy kept staring at the ceiling. The animatronics watched him carefully. Then Foxy blinked a couple times. He looked around him examining the room. Then he saw Cheerleader Chica on top of him. He stared at her and then smiled. He looke at the others and smiled at them as well.

"Hey boss," said Foxy," why am I tied down?"

"Oh sorry about that," said the business man untying him," you got into a little accident, so we had to fix you, but you kept shaking so we had to tie you down."

"Oh…my bad," said Foxy moving his arms again," I'll be careful next time."

"You remember Chica your mate?" asked the business man.

Foxy looked at her and smiled. He hugged her tightly.

"How could I forget," said Foxy hugging her," she's the most important girl to me. I'll kill anyone who tries to touch her."

"Don't worry Foxy," said Cheerleader Chica hugging him back," no one is going to be a threat. We're going to take care of our enemies pretty soon."

"Who would that be?" asked Foxy.

"Freddy and his gang," said the business man," well…now it's just Freddy, Golden Freddy, and Chica. They're the only ones left."

"We can destroy them quickly," said Foxy," and did you say Chica? Why Chica?"

"No not your girlfriend Chica," said the business man," there is another Chica who wants to kill your girlfriend and all of us. Along with her gang."

"I won't let her," said Foxy," I'll tear that chicken to shreds if she comes near my Chica."

"Yes you will," said the business man walking towards Fang," this is your captain. Remember him?"

"Captain? I don't think I remember," said Foxy rubbing his head," I don't remember having a captain."

"You did," said the business man eyeing Foxy," Fang was your captain. I created him after hearing a little story about him, and this…other pirate. He was your leader in the story."

"I still don't remember," said Foxy shaking his head," but I might soon."

"Yes you will," said the business man," now you guys can go ahead and do whatever you want. I gotta go to the pizzeria. See you all later."

"Alright see you later Boss," all the animatronics said goodbye.

The animatronics all hung out. Fang kept eyeing Foxy. Foxy felt a bit uncomfortable being stared at. Foxy looked at Fang's hook. It was bigger than his. Cheerleader Chica chatted with Foxy. The new Bonnie was finally finished, and so was the new Freddy. They both walked into the room to chat with their friends. The new Bonnie was thin, had a nice curve of her waist, she had C sized breasts, she had blush marks on her face, and she was blue. Freddy looked the same, he just was a different size, and had a more kid-friendly face. Cheerleader Chica was holding Foxy's hand. They were both happy. Foxy was a little confused though. He doesn't remember much. Cheerleader Chica stared at foxy and kissed him. Foxy joined in the kiss, and they lay down on the couch making out. Fang and the fake Vixey went to their room to have fun. Freddy and Bonnie Bon Bon were chatting with each other about random things.

"Hey Foxy," said Cheerleader Chica," let's go to our room and have some time to ourselves. You know…let's be wild. Show me what a pirate can do."

"Alright let's go," said Foxy lifting Cheerleader Chica in his arms," you better be ready for me. I'm a wild animal."

"Alright," said Cheerleader Chica," we'll see about that."

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Golden Freddy was in Foxy's head seeing what he was doing. Then he was suddenly blocked out. He gasped in confusion.

"What just happened," said Golden Freddy to himself," this is strange."

He focused again, and sensed Foxy again. He sighed in relief, but Foxy was…different. Golden Freddy doesn't know what's wrong, but Foxy is different. It feels like he was…rebooted, or lost all of his memory. Golden Freddy's eyes widened.

"That piece of crap man reprogrammed Foxy!" shouted Golden Freddy as he slammed his fist on the wall.

Freddy, Chica, and all the children, and adults stopped in their tracks. They looked around wondering where the loud pound came from. Freddy knew exactly who it was. He was curious about his friend.

'_What is he doing?" Freddy asked himself._

Chica looked at Freddy worried. Freddy looked back at Chica, and then at all the kids.

"Alright kids," said Freddy," Freddy has to go do something very important. I'll be right back."

"Alright Freddy," said the kids," we'll be waiting right here."

Freddy smiled and walked towards to the storage room. All the children and families went on with their business again. Freddy walked in the storage room, and saw all the spare heads and metal all over the place. Freddy looked at Golden Freddy.

"What happened here?" asked Freddy suriously.

"That damn man…he…he just…AHH…he reprogrammed Foxy!" shouted Golden Freddy again. Freddy stared at him shocked.

"What," said Freddy shocked," no. That can't be! You have to be joking."

"I'm not…they pinned him down," shouted Golden Freddy," they didn't give him a chance! He just opened up his chest, and reprogrammed him. He replaced his chip with a different one, and he messed with his wiring system! Now…Foxy thinks he's one of them!"

Golden Freddy grabbed a table and threw it across the room. Freddy looked a bit frightened, and angry.

"We have to hurry and get him back," said Freddy," before it's too late."

"It's already too late," said Golden Freddy," he's going to hunt us down with all those other fake bastards. Foxy's friendship, and love, for us…is gone…wiped out."

"It's never too late," said Freddy," there is always a way to fix things. We can find a way. We'll get him back. Don't worry."

"What will Vixey do when she finds out," asked Golden Freddy," I don't think we should tell her."

"We have to," said Freddy," Foxy is _her _boyfriend, and they love each other a _lot._"

"Alright," said Golden Freddy," I'll tell her today."

"We'll both tell her," said Freddy," and tonight. Show me what you saw…I wanna see for myself."

"Alright," said Golden Freddy as he disappeared.

Freddy sighed in sadness. He looked at a spare Foxy head.

"Oh Foxy," said Freddy," we messed up. We were too late. We'll get you back though…don't you worry old friend."

**A/N**

**There is the 14****th**** chapter. Let me know what you guys think about it so far. The story is not over yet. There is still more. Don't worry. Alright. If you want to chat, or private message me, then go ahead. I love to chat.**

**Also, I will be making an M-Rated version of this story for all you furry lovers out there who love sex and violence. I won't post it until I am done with this story first. Just letting you all know. Alright stay tuned for the next chapter. I'll see you all later. Peace!:3**


	15. Come Back Foxy!

**A/N**

**What's up everybody? Here is the 15****th**** chapter. Sorry again for the long wait. I'll make this Author's Note short. So I have just found out that Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is out! Yess! I watched Markiplier play it, and it is a lot more harder, and freakier than the first. Cheerleader Chica has breasts now, and is sexy. Freddy got real fat! This weird fricken marionette f$#ker is confusing and changes the faces of the animatronics. Like where the hell did Chica's eak go when she attacks you? It disappears! DAFUQ!? Anyway, just wanted to let you guys know that. So go ahead and read on. Enjoy!**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Freddy and Chica performed one last song for the day. All the children cheered for them happily. Vixey sat in Pirate's Cove and stared at the ceiling. She sighed sadly and looked to her right. She saw the little carving on the ship her and Foxy made. It was a heart with Vixey and Foxy's name inside of it. A tear rolled down her cheek. Then her eyes grew wide. They began glowing red. Vixey felt something that hurt her. She stood up panicking. She saw images of Foxy being tortured, and being reprogrammed. She moved all over the place trying to get the images out of her head. Everytime Foxy was hurt emotionally, or physically, she could feel it. Vixey saw Foxy and Cheerleader Chica together. She saw herself on the ground dead, and Foxy and Cheerleader Chica standing above her smiling. Vixey began crying in fear, and sadness. Another image popped up in her head. It was Fang and the fake Vixey beating her down on the ground. Vixey looked around trying to look away from the images, but they were in her head. She fell to the ground and went into a fetal position scared. She shut her eyes tight. She saw Foxy reprogrammed, and becoming one of them. He was one of them, and had no idea about us anymore. Vixey began whimpering in sorrow. She felt like her system was going to override, and blow up her system because she was so scared and sad. Then the images finally went away and she just heard Freddy and Chica singing to the cheering children. Her eyes were wide open and she was staring at the ceiling. She felt her face and felt tears. She was crying. Vixey began to sob in Pirate's Cove.

"Foxy," sobbed Vixey," I…miss you. Please don't forget about me. I love you. We'll save you…don't worry."

Vixey's eyes turned back into their normal crystal blue eyes, and she felt her chest power up a little more. She was feeling love and affection.

[Business Man's House]

Foxy looked up at the sky and sighed. He was laying in bed with Cheerleader Chica. Their clothes were on the ground. Foxy looked at Cheerleader Chica and smiled. He rested his head on her. Then his eyes opened wide and they began to glow a bright gold color. Images of Vixey flashed in his head. She was crying, and he was there to comfort her. He gave her a hug and they stayed like that for a long time. It showed him and Vixey together performing in front of the children. Foxy had a sad expression on his face as images of Vixey sad flashed in his head. Vixey was kissing him passionately on the lips. Foxy was confused.

"Vixey and I…are together…" said Foxy confused," she looks so…familiar…who is she? I've seen her before."

Foxy's eyes turned blue and he felt his chest lighten up. He was starting to feel love towards Vixey, and began to remember her. Foxy smiled at the thought of Vixey.

[Fang]

Fang was in his room with the fake Vixey getting ready for the annihilation of the animatronics. They sharpened their hooks and claws.

"Ready to destroy Freddy and his crew?" asked the fake Vixey.

"Oh yeah," said Fang feeling the point of his hook to see if it was sharp enough," Freddy and I got the other Freddy. We'll team up and there will be noway he'll survive. You and Chica and Bonnie can go up against the other Chica. That should take care of them."

"What about the Marionette?" asked Vixey.

Fang looked at the fake Vixey. Then he looked back at his hook.

"I don't think it should be out. It needs to rest," said Fang," boss still hasn't completed it yet. He needs to learn to control it. It goes crazy when the music stops playing."

"It'll attack anything if it is disturbed," said Fang looking at the fake Vixey," that's why boss made a music box that'll play by itself the whole time, so we don't have to keep winding it up."

"A good thing too," said the fake Vixey looking outside the window," when do you think we'll take them out?"

"I don't know," said Fang," boss said very soon, and if we're ready, then tonight."

"Then let's be ready," said the fake Vixey," I want to kill them so badly."

"Haha me too," said Fang," I want to hear Freddy scream…wait…I sense something…"

Foxy's eyes turned blue and he felt his chest lighten up. Fang felt Foxy beginning to come back.

"I gotta stop him," said Fang," someone is trying to get his memory back."

"Let's hurry," said Vixey," use your mind tricks to stop them," said Vixey.

Fang closed his eyes and focused on Foxy's head. Foxy smiled at the thought of Vixey. Then he saw pictures of Cheerleader Chica, Fang, the fake Vixey, fake Freddy, and fake Bonnie. Foxy was confused again. Fang pushed deeper into his head bringing Foxy pain. Foxy screeched in pain. Cheerleader Chica woke up and looked at him. She tried calming him down. Fang smiled as he heard Foxy shout. Then he felt a force pushing against him. Fang was puzzled.

"Someone is pushing against me," said Fang," but who?"

Fang pushed even harder to gain over Foxy's mind. He was beginning to win. Then he heard a female voice talking to Foxy.

"Foxy you've got to remember who you are," said the female voice," Foxy we are your friends…not them! Come on Foxy you're stronger than that. Come on Foxy! Remember Vixey your girlfriend…the one you love deeply…remember me, Freddy, Chica, and Golden Freddy! We all love you! Not these guys! Come on!"

"Foxy don't listen to her," shouted Fang angrily," they are NOT your family! We are! You better listen to me! I'm your captain and I will bring you a lot of pain if you don't listen!"

"Foxy don't listen to him please," shouted the female voice," who are you gonna believe? That dumb wolf, or your friend? Foxy please listen to me! I'm your best friend Bonnie! Come on you have to remember us! Vixey loves you deeply! We all love you! Please! Come back Foxy!"

"Damnit Foxy you better listen to me or else I'll beat you down," shouted Fang," I am your captain! That means you do whatever I tell you to! Now listen to me!"

"Foxy…please? Please come back," said Bonnie sadly," we miss you. We all want you back. And would family members threaten you, and would certain family members be higher than the other? In a family, everyone is the same…nobody is higher than the other…you are all equal. And you're the captain! You are the rightful captain! No one bosses you around!"

"Get out of here Bonnie," shouted Fang angrily," before you get hurt!"

"I'm already hurt," said Bonnie," half of my face is missing. I'm not afraid of any of you. I will fight, even in my bad state, if it means the safety of my family."

"Then you'll die with them," said Fang," and we'll finish the job for her. And…Vixey is already dead. Chica killed her. So how can she possibly love Foxy?"

"I saved her," said Bonnie," that slutty Chica does nothing but cheap shot others. I let her live, and she tore my face off for letting her. Isn't that sweet? I will get my face back."

"Damnit! Get out of here!" shouted Fang as he forced himself in Bonnie's head. He made her feel more pain than anyone can imagine. Bonnie screeched loudly. Fang laughed. Bonnie fell to the ground holding her head. She whimpered as she failed to get Foxy's memory back.

"Now Foxy," said Fang," get back to sleep. You and Chica have a big job to do tonight. You have to kill Vixey before she kills your Chica."

"I won't let her do that," said Foxy angrily," I'll protect her no matter what."

"Good," said Fang," now shut up and lay down. Don't bug me no more."

"Yes…uhh…Captain," said Foxy sadly. He lay down beside Cheerleader Chica again.

"Everything alright?" asked Cheerleader Chica.

"Yeah everything's fine," said Foxy," just a very painful headache."

"Get better quick," said Cheerleader Chica," I don't want you hurt. We got something to do tonight."

"Yes we do," said Foxy bringing Cheerleader Chica closer to him," can we have a little fun before tonight?"

Cheerleader Chica looked at him and smiled.

"Oh yeah," said Cheerleader Chica," we can have some fun."

Then she leaned in to kiss Foxy. Foxy returned the kiss, and then they began to play around.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza]

Bonnie sat with her back against the wall. She was crying…no one could see it…but she was.

"I almost had it," said Bonnie sadly," I almost got him to come back, but then that stupid pirate wolf came along."

"Bonnie?" a voice said.

She looked to the left and saw Golden Freddy looking at her slowly with his mouth wide open.

"You're still alive," said Golden Freddy cheerfully," Freddy is going to be so happy, but we need to fix your face."

"Hey Golden Freddy," said Bonnie sadly," I did that mind thing that you taught me. I was trying to help get Foxy back, but…I was too weak to do it."

"It's alright," said Golden Freddy," I failed to do it too. I wasn't quick enough. How…how are you back alive?"

"I don't know," said Bonnie," but now that I am. I want to stay alive, so I need to get my face back, and survive for as long as I can."

"Freddy will protect you no matter what the cost is," said Golden Freddy," so will Chica, Me, and Vixey. Foxy will try and kill you at first. Hopefully he'll remember us by then."

"Yeah I hope so," said Bonnie sadly.

"Now I'll stay in here with you till tonight," said Golden Freddy sitting by her," Freddy will be so happy."

"I can't wait to see you all again," said Bonnie," but for now. I need to rest."

"Same here," said Golden Freddy," I'll wake you when it's time."

"Sounds good," said Bonnie," see you later…Goldie."

"I hate that name," said Golden Freddy. Bonnie already fell asleep. Then Golden Freddy closed his eyes to rest.

**A/N**

**Hey everybody! How are you all? There is the 15****th**** chapter of the story. Let me know what you all think about the story. What do you guys think about the new animatronics? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Alright see you all later. Peace!**


	16. The Chase

**A/N**

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the very long wait! I hope to make it up to you! Here is the 16****th**** chapter. The one you've been waiting for for like…5 or 6 days. Well here it is! Hope you enjoy it! So go ahead and read on! Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

[Mike Schmidt]

Mike sped up towards the pizzeria worried. He would glance behind him from time to time. He looked all around him trying to find something.

"God where is he," asked Mike scared," he was right behind me and now he's gone! What the hell man!"

Then his window broke on the passenger side. Mike let a little frightened shout. He pushed the gas pedal harder.

"Stay away from me you damn thing!" shouted Mike angrily. He reached for his baseball bat. Then he heard a loud thud on his passenger door. He looked at his passenger door and saw a hook. Then his passenger door was ripped away from the truck. Mike's eyes widened. Fang looked in the truck angrily.

"We don't like trespassers," shouted Fang," or eavesdroppers! I'm gonna show you what we do to eavesdroppers, and trespassers!"

"Hasn't your boss ever told you to not be seen by the public?" asked Mike worriedly.

"There is no one here," said Fang smiling," and no one is watching either. I have someone that I want you to meet."

"Well save it," shouted Mike swerving his truck trying to knock Fang off," now get off my car before I get my friends!"

"First I want you to meet someone," said Fang smiling grimly," get him Foxy!"

"Foxy?" asked Mike shocked.

Then a hook went through the roof of Mike's truck. He shouted in fear and swayed the truck side to side. Then Foxy's hand punched through the roof and grabbed Mike by the shoulder. Mike screamed in fear and shock. Foxy raised his hook and swung it downward. The hook went through the roof and dug deep into Mike's face. Mike let out a little pained cry, and held his face in pain. He grabbed the hook and pulled it out of his face. The he felt a sudden jolt of pain go through his leg. He shouted out loudly in pain. He looked down and saw Fang's hook dug deep into his leg. Then Fang ripped his hook out of his leg bringing some of Mike's flesh with him. Mike got his bat and swung it at Fang hitting him on his snout. Fang let out a little cry of pain. Fang lost his grip on the truck and fell off causing him to hit the ground hard and begin to roll all over the place. He tumbled, rolled, flipped, and spun around fast as he was hitting the street hard. Some of his skin got torn by the tumbling. Fang got up and howled at the moon. Then he broke off into a sprint towards the truck again.

"Foxy slow it down," shouted Fang," slow it down!"

Foxy nodded and looked for a way to slow down the vehicle. He saw the tires at the bottom. Mike saw him looking at the tires.

"Foxy please…don't do this," said Mike in between groans of pain from the cuts he got," I'm your friend. We are best buds…come on please Foxy. You've got to remember me! Please Foxy! Remember! You have to!"

"Shut up you damn human," shouted Foxy angrily," you don't know me! Stop saying you do! I don't know you either! So shut up!"

Foxy raised his hook and swung it towards the front left tire, popping it. The truck began moving towards the left. Mike gripped the wheel tight and steered it back straight. It was hard to steer the truck. It was slowing down a bit, but not slow enough for Fang to catch up. Foxy moved to the right side of the truck and saw the right tire. He raised his hook and swung it downward popping the other front tire. The truck slowed down more. Fang was catching up fast. Mike looked behind him and saw Fang getting closer.

"I didn't want to have to do this," said Mike opening the glove department," but you leave me no choice."

Mike pulled out a pistol and pointed it upward at the roof.

'_Mike hold on,' said Bonnie in his head,' shoot Fang! Distract Fang while I get into Foxy's head!'_

"Alright got it," said Mike aiming the gun at Fang and shooting the gun," I'll try my best."

Foxy swung his hook downward and made another hole in the roof. Then he got a headache. Foxy screeched in the air holding his head. Fang knew that Bonnie was trying to get into his head again. Fang focused onto Foxy's mind. Then he felt something shoot through his arm bringing him pain. Fang shrieked and saw Mike holding a gun. He growled and sprinted towards the truck. Mike shot repeatedly towards Fang. Fang ran side to side trying to dodge them. A couple bullets punctured his skin, and endoskeleton. Fang kept on running. Mike pressed the trigger and heard a click. He gasped and looked at the gun.

"Crap," said Mike," gotta get more."

He looked up and saw the pizzeria down the street. He smiled in joy.

"Hahaha yes," shouted Mike," it's right there! Come on baby! Come on!"

'_Come on Foxy,' said Bonnie in his head,' you almost got it. You're getting there.'_

"Vixey," said Foxy sadly," Freddy, Chica, Golden Freddy…and you. Bonnie. You're all starting to sound familiar."

'_Come on,' said Bonnie with hope' come on! Foxy you're almost there! Come on! You gotta remember!'_

'_GET OUTTA HIS HEAD!' shouted Fang bringing Bonnie more pain than the last time._

Bonnie yelled loudly in pain. Freddy saw this and got angry. Golden Freddy was angry too and let out a growl. Then he disappeared. Freddy ran to  
>Bonnie and focused on her mind and began comforting her.<p>

"It's ok Bonnie," said Freddy gently taking the pain out of her head," I'll protect you. I won't let anything happen to you."

[Golden Freddy]

Mike drove side to side again, this time knocking Foxy down. Foxy rolled on the ground and got up weakly. He moaned in pain.

"I'm sorry Foxy," shouted Mike ashamed," I really am!"

Mike was getting near the Pizzeria.

"He's catching up," shouted Mike in fear as he looked at an angry Fang.

'_Mike keep going,' said Golden Freddy in his head,' I'll take care of him.'_

Mike smiled grimly and looked behind him at Fang smiling.

"Oh don't you have a tough time now," said Mike happily.

Fang ran faster and faster towards the truck. He was about 8 feet away from it.

"Haha," laughed Fang," got you now!"

Then Fang was punched in the face hard. He flew a few yards back. He held his face and looked at his attacker. Foxy saw Golden Freddy and backed away.

"Golden Freddy," said Foxy worried," this can't be good."

"Foxy calm down," said Fang," a bear can take on one attacker, but it can't take on multiple."

"That's true," said Foxy sharpening his hook on the concrete," let's take this bear down."

"Foxy don't do this," said Golden Freddy," we're friends. Remember old Goldie?"

"Shut up you fat bear," shouted Foxy charging at him," we'll tear you to shreds."

Foxy jumped towards Golden Freddy and swung his hook at him. Golden Freddy grabbed his arm, and flung him across the street. Then he felt a hook go through his leg. Golden Freddy grunted and looked behind him. Fang slid his hook out and swung again. Golden Freddy caught his hook and flipped Fang over. Fang got up and circled Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy circled him too. They stared into each other's eyes angrily. Then they both let out a loud growl and charged at each other. Their fists collided causing a loud thud, and sparks to fly. Golden Freddy kicked Fang at the center of his chest making him fly back. Foxy caught Fang and stopped him from falling.

"Let's kill this fat sack of scrap," said Fang angrily.

Golden Freddy let out a roar at the two Pirates. Then he felt something sharp sink into his back. He shouted out, and grabbed the attacker. He threw her towards Fang and Foxy. It was the fake Vixey. Golden Freddy growled angrily.

"Three against one," said Fang grimly," we all know how this is going to end."

Then the three Pirates charged at the lone bear.

**A/N**

**There is the 16****th**** chapter. Again, sorry for the long wait. My laptop was taken away from me. I will try and make it up to you guys by trying to post the rest of the story by probably in a week. I will be posting chapters still, but my goal is to try and finish the rest of the story by next week. Alright, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter. See you all later. Peace!**


	17. Fight in the Night

**A/N**

**Hey everybody! How are all of you? That's good, or bad. Here is the 17****th**** chapter. Let me know what you all think. Hope you like the story so far. Alright I don't want to stop you all from reading. Go ahead and read on. Enjoy!**

[Golden Freddy]

He glared at the three animatronics charging at him. He roared loudly and raised both his arms. Fang dove at him and slashed his hook at him. Golden Freddy looked down at him smiling grimly. Fang smiled back at him with darkness in his eyes. Golden Freddy was cut in half, but black smoke was coming out of him. Fang looked at him confused. Then he disappeared in thin air. Fang looked around bewildered. Then Golden Freddy appeared behind the three Pirates in perfect shape. They all looked behind them in shock. Golden Freddy hit the fake Vixey across the street. Then he punched Fang hard on his chest making him fly down the street with a hard landing. Foxy swung his hook at Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy teleported out of the way and appeared behind Foxy, slamming him to the ground. Golden Freddy grabbed a pipe and tied Foxy down to a pole. Foxy couldn't move. He looked at Golden Freddy angrily.

"Let me go," shouted Foxy struggling to break free," now! I demand to be freed!"

"Just listen to yourself," said Golden Freddy with his arms crossed," you are not yourself. Just LISTEN TO YOURSELF!"

Foxy looked at him with his ears down.

"You are not yourself," shouted Golden Freddy breaking into Foxy's head," you forgot everything! You don't even have your Pirate accent anymore. You don't act the same way you are. The old Foxy would've been able to counter my teleporting attacks, but now…he can't…because he doesn't remember anything! Foxy…think very hard. Remember us…your friends…Vixey…your girlfriend…Mike…your best friend who you nearly killed! You've got to fight against the power holding you back! You can do this! You're the bravest, and strongest Pirate Fox I know! Come on Foxy. You can do this. Concentrate."

A loud shot was heard. Golden Freddy shouted in pain and held his left hip. There were holes there. He looked up and saw the Business Man holding a shotgun. The Business Man loaded it up again and shot. Golden Freddy tried to block the bullets with his hands, but they just went through. The Business Man shot again and again. Golden Freddy fell to the ground moaning. Then his eyes had black tears rolling down them. Golden Freddy began laughing wickedly. Then he teleported behind the Business Man and punched him flat on his face making him fall to the ground passed out. Fang ran up behind him and swung his hook at him. Golden Freddy disappeared and appeared in the pizzeria. Freddy looked at him grabbing a spare Bonnie head. He disappeared again.

"I know what he's going to do," said Freddy to Bonnie. She nodded knowing what he was going to do too.

Fang lifted his boss and turned to run, but Golden Freddy appeared in front of him. Fang's eyes widened. Golden Freddy hit Fang and the Business Man across the street. Fang hit the side of a building making a big crater on the side. Golden Freddy teleported by the Business Man, raising the spare Bonnie Head in the air.

"This is for Bonnie," said Golden Freddy full of anger," you damn human!"

Golden Freddy lifted the head higher, but dropped it. The Fake Vixey stabbed him. Her hook went through the back and out the front. Golden Freddy got angry and grabbed her hook.

"You know," said Golden Freddy beginning to snap her wrist," I liked you better when you were broken. I've always hated you and your annoying radio sounds! You damn Mangle!"

Golden Freddy snapped her wrist, and grabbed her head. He began to tug on her head.

"I'll tear you apart again!" shouted Golden Freddy. The Fake Vixey shouted in pain as her head slowly parted from her body. Fang raised his hook and jabbed it at Golden Freddy. His hook came from the back and went out through Golden Freddy's chest. Golden Freddy just looked at him angrily.

"You have no soul," said Fang pulling his hook out," looks like I'll have to go harder on you."

Fang spun around and cut Golden Freddy's chest. Golden Freddy let go of the Fake Vixey and teleported behind Fang. Fang kicked Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"I've learned your tricks you fat piece of scrap," said Fang clawing at Golden Freddy," now die already!"

"Hey what are you doing to Freddy!" shouted a little girl. Golden Freddy and the others looked at her direction. Fang looked at the little girl and back at Golden Freddy. Foxy looked at her confused. The little girl looked at Fang wide-eyed.

"Leave him alone you monster," shouted the little girl pulling out a plastic hook she got from Freddy Fazbear's," or I'll hook you."

Fang saw the hook and got angry.

"She likes the old animatronics and the old Foxy," shouted Fang angrily," she don't deserve to live!"

"She's a little girl," shouted Golden Freddy grabbing him by the neck and pulling him down. Fang growled and slashed Golden Freddy by the face. Golden Freddy let go and held his face. Fang faced the girl and and ran towards her shouting. Foxy heard footsteps coming closer. He looked to his left and saw a Vixen running fast towards the girl.

'_Who is that?' asked Foxy._

The little girl closed her eyes and swung her plastic hook. Fang swung his hook downward at her. Vixey zoomed by and picked up the little girl. Fang watched as Vixey ran away with the little girl. The little girl opened her eyes and looked at Vixey. Vixey smiled back at her. Fang growled angrily and ran towards them, but Golden Freddy grabbed his leg. Fang looked down and tried to break loose of his grip, but he was too strong. Fang grabbed the pole that Foxy was tied to. Fang saw the pipe holding him down, and began to claw at it. He was loosening it. Foxy used all his strength to break free. Foxy growled and then broke the pipe holding him down.

"Go get that damn Vixen," shouted Fang," me and Vixey will take care of Golden Freddy!"

Golden Freddy looked at Foxy worried. Foxy stared back at him.

"Foxy don't," said Golden Freddy," she's your mate. Foxy think about this! Foxy!"

Foxy broke off into a sprint towards Vixey. Golden Freddy tried to teleport, but he was in too much pain. Fang looked down and raised his hook ready to strike. Golden Freddy grabbed his arm and flung him at a wall. The fake Vixey charged at him and tried to stab him. Golden Freddy dodged the attack, and punched the fake Vixey hard. The fake Vixey fell to the ground dazed by the strike. Fang grabbed Golden Freddy by the shoulders and stabbed him in the back. Golden Freddy shouted in pain. The Fake Vixey got up and stabbed Golden Freddy in the stomach. They were stabbing him back and forth. Then they all heard an engine rumble. They looked towards the pizzeria and saw Mike driving a motorcycle towards them wielding a bat. Fang was late to react and Mike hit him on the face. Fang flipped over and landed hard on the ground. Mike turned around and drove towards the fake Vixey and Golden Freddy. The Fake Vixey jumped away from the incoming vehicle. Mike threw the bat at her, hitting her in the face. Mike reached down to grab Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy put his hand out for Mike to grab it. Mike got a hold of Golden Freddy, but fell off the motorcycle.

"Damn you're heavy," shouted Mike standing up and lifting the motorcycle," geez you spoiled my action movie scene! Get on the bike! My gosh."

"My bad…Mike," said Golden Freddy in pain," let's go now! I'm…to weak to…teleport right…now."

"Alright let's go," said Mike accelerating the motorcycle.

Fang got up and sprinted towards the Motorcycle, but wasn't fast enough. Fang gave up and just watched as the two got away.

"They'r headed to the pizzeria," said the fake Vixey," let's get the others."

"Let's go," said Fang running to his boss," let's kill those walking scrap metal."

"Golden Freddy said something strange to me," said the fake Vixey," he said he liked me better when I was broken. He called me Mangle. What does that mean?"

Fang looked at her with wide eyes.

'_She's getting some memory back,' Fang said to herself._

"Nothing just ignore what that stupid bear says," said Fang," let's hurry and get the others."

[Foxy]

Foxy round a corner and followed the Vixen who saved the girl. The Vixen was headed towards the pizzeria. Foxy didn't care. His orders were to get her, so he's going to succeed. Vixey ran through the pizzeria doors and gave the girl to Chica.

"Chica!" shouted the little girl happily.

Chica hugged her.

"Oh what are you doing out here Bella," asked Chica worried," it's dangerous at night."

"Take her to safety," said Vixey," I have to help Golden Freddy."

"Okay," said Chica," but be-VIXEY LOOK OUT!"

Vixey turned around and got tackled to the ground by Foxy. Vixey pushed Foxy off of her. He looked at her growling. Vixey looked at him wide-eyed. Foxy charged at her. Vixey moved out of the way, but his hook sunk into her shoulder. Vixey shouted in pain. Foxy lifted her and slammed her to the ground. She let out a little pained cry. Foxy stared at her with dark eyes. She stared back with a tear in her eye.

"Foxy please…it's me…Vixey," cried Vixey scared as Foxy raised his hook," your girlfriend…your mate…remember? Please Foxy I love…I refuse to fight against you."

"Quit…saying I know you," said Foxy shutting his eyes," you don't…know me. Quit saying you do!"

Foxy lifted his hook higher screaming.

"Foxy don't PLEASE!"shouted Vixey closing her eyes. His hook came down fast.

**A/N**

**There is the 17****th**** chapter. Let me know what you think. Hope you all enjoyed! You all shivering in suspense of what will happen next. Alright, that's all I have to say. See you all later. Peace!**


	18. I Love You Foxy

**A/N**

**Hello everybody! How are all of you today? Here is the 18****th**** chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think about it so far! How are you feeling about this story? Let me know in a review or PM. I'll respond asap! Alright, I'll let you guys go ahead and read on. If you want to get to know me I guess then I can post my instagram, snapchat, Facebook, or Kik! If you guys want to know me then post it in the review, and I'll post my usernames in the reviews. Alright go ahead and read on. Enjoy!**

[Vixey]

"Foxy don't PLEASE!" shouted Vixey closing her eyes. His hook came down fast. Vixey waited for her life to end, but she didn't feel anything. She opened her eyes, and saw Chica holding his arm. Chica caught his arm just in time. Vixey was breathing heavily in fear. Chica grabbed Foxy by the shoulder and flung him across the room. Foxy landed on a table breaking it.

"Foxy stop," shouted Chica," this isn't you! You would never hurt Vixey! You've got to remember us! Please Foxy! Remember me, Chica? Freddy, Bonnie, Mike, Mr. Fazbear, and your mate Vixey?"

"Quit telling me the same thing!" shouted Foxy running towards Chica. Chica dodged Foxy's attack. Foxy spun around and kicked Chica down to the ground.

"Chica!" shouted Bella running towards her.

Chica looked up at Foxy dazed. Foxy looked down at her, and swung his hook down at her.

"NOOOOO!" shouted Bella jumping in front of Chica.

Foxy stopped his attack. He looked at the little girl with his ears down.

"Foxy please stop it," said Bella hugging him," you're my hero. Don't kill Chica please. She's your friend. Just like Freddy, Bonnie, and Golden Freddy. And Vixey is your girlfriend!"

Foxy looked at her confused and at a loss of words. He couldn't kill a child. He wouldn't dare do that. Foxy felt a bad pain in his head. He screeched and looked up at the ceiling.

'_Kill those damn animatronics and the girl!' shouted Fang in his head._

Foxy's eyes turned red, and he growled at the girl. She gasped and bent down in fear. Foxy swung his hook down at Bella and Chica, but his hook was stopped by another hook. Foxy looked at Vixey angrily. Foxy punched her in the face stunning her. Foxy kicked Vixey back a couple yards. She fell to the ground. She looked up at Foxy.

"Foxy don't kill them," said Vixey standing up," you came here to kill me. Not them. Please remember us. Don't do any of this. You have to remember."

Foxy ran over to her and swung his hook at her. He made a deep scratch on her stomach. Vixey hunched over holding her stomach in pain. She fell to her knees. She looked up and Foxy raised his hook.

"I'm not going to fight you," said Vixey smiling at him," I love you too much. I refuse to fight you no matter what."

Foxy swung his hook at her. It hit her face making a scar on her right eye. She moaned in pain. She fell on her stomach. She slowly stood up from the ground. She looked at Foxy about to cry.

"I won't fight you Foxy," said Vixey sadly," you can kill me, and I will still love you."

"Shut up!" shouted Foxy punching her on her face.

Vixey fell to the ground and was getting weak. She struggled to stand up this time. Her arms were shaking as she tried to get up again.

"Please Foxy," cried Vixey," you've got to remember…don't do this. This isn't you. I love you Foxy."

"Quit…talking," said Foxy as images of Vixey began to flash in his head. Foxy kicked her side hard making her scream loudly.

"Foxy stop!" shouted Chica standing up.

"Chica…stay away," said Vixey weakly," let this happen. Don't…interfere…please."

Chica looked at her sadly and nodded. Foxy picked up Vixey and growled at her.

"Fight me back," shouted Foxy," why don't you fight me!?"

"Because I still love you," said Vixey weakly," I will never fight you. You mean more to me then my own life."

Foxy looked at her breathing heavily. Images of him and Vixey together flashed in his head. Foxy shut his eyes. The images kept flashing in his head. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. A tear formed in his eyes. Vixey smiled at him, she was in so much pain right now. Foxy shut his eyes again.

"Stay out of my head," cried Foxy," stay out of my head."

Foxy stabbed Vixey with his hook. Vixey gasped in shock and pain. Her eyes grew wide. A tear came down her cheek. Foxy let go of her and let her fall to the ground.

'_Finish her now,' said Fang,' just one more strike and she'll be done for. Do it!'_

Foxy walked up to Vixey who was moaning, groaning, whining, and gasping in pain, and sadness. She held her stomach. Oil was coming out of the wound. Her eyes were shutting slowly. She looked up at Foxy getting closer. She looked into his eyes. Foxy bent down and lifted Vixey to her feet forcing her to look at him. Foxy raised his hook. Vixey just smiled at him.

"You're so handsome when you're angry," said Vixey with a smile," I still love you. I don't care if you're trying to kill me…I love you no matter what."

Foxy looked at her and more images flashed in his head.

[Memory]

"Come on Vixey give me my shirt back," said Foxy.

"Why? You look good without a shirt," said Vixey.

_Other Memory_

"Aaargh," said Foxy," who dares interrupt me while in my happy place?"

He looks around pretending not to see the kids, and then…

"Look down captain," said Vixey pointing at the children," and maybe ye will see the lads."

Foxy looked down and saw the children. He gasped in surprise and rubbed his head in embarrassment. The kids giggled, so did the parents.

"Well thank you matey," said Foxy," what would I do without you?"

"Thanks Captain," said Vixey putting one leg over the other," what are we gonna do with our little pirates?"

"Well ol' Foxy is gonna take them on an adventure," said Foxy pointing his hook towards the sea on the wall," across the Seven Sea's!"

Vixey smiled as he said that.

_Other Memory_

"Those children were something else," laughed Vixey," asking that question."

"Yeah they were," Foxy giggled a bit," they even made us touch our noses together."

Foxy began to get embarrassed again, so was Vixey.

"Did you like it," asked Vixey," I mean like enjoy it?"

"Did I like it," asked Foxy," it was like a wonderful dream."

"It was?" asked Vixey cheerful.

"Yeah it was," said Foxy smiling," I…I like…Vixey I…I love you."

Vixey looked at him with surprise and happiness. She had a big smile across her face.

"Y-you do?" asked Vixey.

"Yes…yes I do," said Foxy a bit shy," but you probably don't li…"

Foxy was interrupted by Vixey's lips touching his. His eyes were wide in shock. He closed his eyes and joined the kiss.

_Other Memory_

"That was neat," said Foxy smiling," you're sneaky."

"Thanks Captain," said Vixey looking down at his perfect body.

"You know you don't look so bad yourself," said Foxy holding up a shirt as well," without a shirt."

Vixey's ears perked up and she looked down and saw that she wasn't wearing a shirt either. She gasped and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Come on Captain give me my shirt back," said Vixey reaching down for her shirt," please?"

"I don't know," said Foxy swinging the shirt around," will you give me back my hat, and shirt?"

"I don't it depends on-AAH!" Vixey was pulled down from the tree by Foxy. She landed on top of him on the ground. Vixey giggled and stared into Foxy's eyes, their bodies touching each other.

"Maybe we can both not have shirts," said Foxy smiling at Vixey.

"I think that'll be fair," said Vixey resting her head on his chest.

"But I get my hat," said Foxy taking the hat from her and setting it aside," but I don't need it now."

Foxy rolled them over and now he was above Vixey. Vixey giggled and just smiled at Foxy, who smiled back. Foxy leaned in and kissed Vixey in a deep passionate kiss. Vixey just lay down with her arms resting on the sand.

[End of Memories]

Foxy looked at Vixey sadly. Fang was in his head bringing him pain.

'_Focus,' shouted Fang,' focus now! Kill her! Kill them now!'_

"Shut up," shouted Foxy shouting," I d-don't listen t-t-to you! Y-y-ye are not t-the b-boss of Ol' Foxy!"

Foxy overpowered Fang and shot pain to him. Fang held his head in pain. The chip in Foxy fried and destroyed. Foxy opened up his chest and took it out. He closed it back up. He threw the chip on the floor and stepped on it. He smiled and looked at Vixey who smiled cheerfully seeing the old Foxy again.

"There's my Foxy," said Vixey weakly," I missed you."

"I missed ye too," said Foxy sadly. He looked down and saw her cuts. His eyes grew wide, and he looked at her shocked.

"I love you Foxy," said Vixey falling back to the ground.

"No Vixey," said Foxy catching her. He lifted her up off her feet.

"Don't die on me," said Foxy nuzzling her," stay with me. I'm sorry Vixey. I really am."

"It's ok Foxy," said Vixey," it'll take more than some scratches and stabs to kill me. I'm with the greatest Pirate of all who taught me all about being a Pirate. I love you Foxy."

"I love you too Vixey," said Foxy kissing her cheek," let's heal you."

Foxy took her to backstage, but stopped in his tracks. He ducked and Chica missed him. She got up and charge at Foxy wielding two foot long knives. She stopped when she saw Vixey barely conscious in his arms.

"Oh no Vixey," said Chica sadly," what did you do to her Foxy?"

"Chica calm down," said Foxy," please I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to. I couldn't control myself. Please forgive me guys. I'm sorry everyone…will you guys forgive me?"

"Of course we will," said Golden Freddy patched up," your our friend. We would never turn away from you."

"Nice to have you back Foxy," said Bonnie with her full face," we've missed you."

"Bonnie ye got your face back," said Foxy in joy.

"Yeah I did," said Bonnie smiling," Freddy helped heal me. He and Mike have been working on me for a while. Freddy gave me something that helped me survive, and be happy."

"That's great Bonnie," said Foxy smiling," could you all help me heal Vixey? I…I hurt her really bad."

"Yes we can Captain Foxy!" shouted Bella cheerfully.

"Hello Bella," said Foxy happily," what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to go for a walk, but got lost," said Bella," and I saw this big bad wolf hurting Golden Freddy."

"We won't let that big bad wolf get near ye las," said Foxy smiling," we'll make him walk the plank."

Bella smiled and hugged him. Then she saw Vixey all hurt. She hugged Vixey and began crying.

"Poor Vixey," said Bella," you got hurt really bad. Don't worry…we'll help you."

They all went to backstage, and saw Mr. Fazbear patching up Mike's cuts. They both looked at Foxy and smiled.

"Glad to have you back buddy," said Mike laughing," your hook is sharp as heck man."

His face, leg, and shoulder was patched up. Foxy looked at him sadly.

"Mike I'm so sorry lad," said Foxy ashamed," I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's alright," said Mike," I'm still alive…lost quite a bit of blood…but I'm alright. Let's help aid Vixey."

"Nice to have you back Foxy," said Mr. Fazbear happily.

"Nice to be back," said Foxy setting Vixey gently down on the table.

"Don't worry Vixey," said Foxy kissing her forehead and crying," you're going to be okay…I'm so sorry Vixey. I love you so much."

"It's ok Foxy," said Vixey kissing him back," I'm going to be okay. I'm glad to have you back."

"I'll never leave you again," said Foxy," now let's get you fixed up."

They began to heal Vixey. Foxy looked outside the backstage door, and through the front doors.

"I'm coming after you Fang," said Foxy," you better be ready for Foxy."

**A/N**

**There is the 18****th**** chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Did this almost, or did, make you cry? Let me know how you felt during this chapter. Let me know how you're feeling right now. Alright, that's all I have to say right now. See you all later. Peace!:3**


	19. Start of a Battle

**A/N**

**Hello everybody! How are all of you? Here is the 19****th**** chapter of the story. Hope you all are enjoying it so far! Let me know what you think. The story is nearing the end, sadly. :'(**

**It's alright though. If you all; want me to make a sequel then let me know in the reviews. I'll make a sequel if enough people say yes they want a sequel to this. Alright I'll let you read the chapter. Enjoy!**

[Freddy]

Freddy was sitting on the stage with Bonnie. They were looking outside the pizzeria. Freddy was scared and worried. Bonnie looked at him and grabbed his big hand. Freddy looked at her with worry.

"I know you're scared for me getting hurt," said Bonnie," or worse…don't worry about me Freddy. It's you I'm worried about."

Freddy looked at her awkwardly.

"Worried about me," said Freddy sarcastically," nobody can take down this bear. I'm too…uhh…strong…and cool…and handsome."

"Haha okay Freddy," said Bonnie sliding closer to him," you are _everything _you just said. Heheh. I know that you're shy, and nervous around me. I can see it in your eyes."

"Wha-what," said Freddy a stuttering," I'm not sh-shy around you. Heh…I never g-get shy."

"Why are you stuttering then," asked Bonnie bringing her face closer to his, his eyes were met with her eyes," and why are you trying to avoid eye contact? I feel you shaking Freddy."

Bonnie giggled at his childish attitude. Freddy looked around embarrassed. He scratched the back of his head. Bonnie hugged him tightly.

"You're such a child Freddy," giggled Bonnie," that's why I love you…because you're you."

Freddy looked at her wide-eyed. He looked down at her with a smile. He hugged her back.

"By love…what do you mean by that," asked Freddy.

"Well…uhh…well you know," said Bonnie sitting straight up and fixing her bow tie," I mean…by love I mean…I want to be…huh…I want to be with you."

"What happened to…_I'm too cool and extreme for a relationship?"_ asked Freddy smiling.

"Well you know…everyone changes right?" asked Bonnie trying to play it cool.

She began tapping her foot nervously. She would glance at him every second that passed. She looked around the room nervously.

"Go ahead and laugh at me," said Bonnie with her ears drooping down," you're probably too good for me. You deserve someone better than me…a rocking bunny."

"I don't like anybody else but you," said Freddy making Bonnie perk up, her ears shot upward," I love you too Bonnie. I want to be with you more than anything. In fact, I've always wanted to give you this, but was too scared at first…but now…I'm just gonna go for it."

"Go for what?" asked Bonnie as Freddy leaned in to kiss her. Her eyes widened, and then they closed slowly in delight. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and went deeper. Freddy was in love. He's the happiest bear…well, animatronic…alive! Mike watched them smiling with Chica to his side crying in joy. She was so happy for her best friend. Mike looked at her and chuckled a bit.

"You happy for her?" asked Mike.

"Definitely," said Chica crying," she's been trying to get with Freddy for so long, and now look at her…she's with the love of her life."

Mike patted her back, and walked to the supply closet. Chica was just crying in joy for her friend.

[Foxy]

He helped Mr. Fazbear finish fixing Vixey. They sealed her scratches, and now she looked as good as new. Vixey stood up and thanked them both. Then she jumped on Foxy and hugged him. She pressed her lips against his passionately. Mr. Fazbear smiled at them. Mike walked in and walked to Mr. Fazbear. He handed him a shotgun. Mike had a shotgun of his own. He nodded at Mr. Fazbear sadly. Mr. Fazbear sighed and nodded back. They both knew that they had a high possibility of dying tonight. Foxy and Vixey parted from each other breathing heavily.

"I missed you Foxy," cried Vixey," you were kidnapped, and I couldn't save you. I-I was stupid for not knowing right away. I'm so weak. I'm sorry Foxy. I'm really sorry for letting you down."

Vixey buried her face in his chest crying. Foxy brought her into a hug. He began to comfort her.

"Vixey it's alright," said Foxy," it's not your fault. It's no one's fault. You are stronger than anyone else I know. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Okay," cried Vixey wiping her tears, Foxy helping her," I promise I won't let anything happen to you again."

Vixey hugged him tighter. Foxy hugged her back sadly.

"I won't let anything happen to you either," said Foxy," I will sacrifice myself to save you."

Mike looked down sadly. Then he remembered something he heard earlier. He waited till Foxy, Vixey, and Mr. Fazbear left the room. When they did he walked over to a spare Foxy head. He picked it up and looked at it for a while. He looked inside of it and saw all the wires. He lifted it over his head and let it rest gently on top of his head. He took it off and opened the door inside of the room. He ran down the stairs, he was scared since it was extremely dark down there. He finally reached the bottom. He flipped on a switch and saw scrap metal, and parts of animatronics. He lifted up spare arms, and other body parts that resembled Foxy's. He ripped the wires, and loose metal, out of the head and body parts. He slipped the head down over his head. Then he slipped the arms, legs, and the torso on. He looked at a broken mirror leaning against the wall. He looked like Foxy. A very old…torn Foxy. Mike chuckled, and looked at the ground sadly. He was going to do something very hard for people to do…but the right decision.

"Hi!" said a child voice out of nowhere. Mike turned around with the shotgun ready to shoot at whoever said that. He couldn't see anything. He pulled his flashlight out of its socket and flipped the switch. He saw a little boy animatronic lying down on the ground. The little boy was looking up at Mike with a smile on his face. He struggled to stand up. The little boy animatronic was scratched up and barely active. Mike watched the animatronic a bit sorry for it.

"You look terrible," said Mike lowering his shotgun," what happened to you? B…Ballon…Boy?"

Ballon Boy slowly stood up and nearly fell back over.

"Are you alright?" asked Mike.

"Yes I'm…fine," said Ballon Boy sadly," he…tortured us…he…made us…malfunction and…hurt all the…children."

"Who," asked Mike walking towards him," who tortured you?"

"His name was…Jer…Jeremy," said Ballon Boy losing his balance," he was…the second…night guard…he was a…criminal…that's why we were…after him…we didn't want him…hurting our…children."

"Who's Jeremy," asked Mike," was he the guy on the phone who kept speaking to me?"

"No he was…the second…night guard here…back when…me, Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, the puppet, and the female pirate fox were…performing."

Mike looked at him shocked.

"You mean back in 1987," asked Mike," wow. You were abandoned weren't you?"

"No…well…that man made us…start scaring the kids…and scaring the adults…he would mess with our…systems…he got us…shut down," said Ballon Boy about to cry," so…that same man…bought us…and…shut my friends…down…and messed with their systems…making them…forget…everything…now…he owns…my friends."

"The Business Man," said Mike shocked," he's the one who has been trying to take us out!"

"You…know him?" asked Ballon Boy.

"Yes, and your friends," said Mike," your friends are trying to kill me and my friends. They're probably controlled by the business man! And…you never mentioned an animatronic named Fang?"

"Fang…who's that…I've never heard…of him," asked Ballon Boy.

"What," shouted Mike," what do you mean? He was never a part of your group?"

"No…we never had a…Fang…in our group," said Ballon Boy.

"He must be helping the business Man, Jeremy, to control the others," said Mike.

Ballon Boy lost his balance and fell to the ground. Mike ran to him and lifted him up. Ballon Boy wasn't smiling his usual smile. He was frowning. He had tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Hey don't worry," said Mike," we'll get your friends back, but my friends really want to kill your friends. I'll try and destroy Fang. We'll fix you up, and have you back with children in no time."

"Thank you…Mikey," said Ballon Boy smiling at him.

Mike looked at him surprised.

"H…how do you know my…name?" asked Mike.

"You always would…come up to me…and ask for balloons," said Ballon Boy," I…would never…forget…our biggest fan…we loved you…so much."

Mike smiled and hugged the little boy animatronic.

"I'll get you all fixed up," said Mike," we'll help you guys. Don't worry."

"Thanks…now go," said Ballon Boy," my friends are very…close."

"How close?" asked Mike.

"They're…already here," said Ballon Boy.

Mike gasped and looked up.

[Bonnie and Freddy]

They were lying down kissing each other passionately. Golden Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Vixey, and Mr. Fazbear watched happily. Chica was breaking down in tears.

"Aww! You two are so cute together!" shouted Chica joyfully. Foxy, Vixey, and Mr. Fazbear all hugged her.

"I'll you're all disgusting!" shouted a familiar feminine voice.

All the animatronics looked at the direction of the voice. It was Cheerleader Chica.

"You," shouted Cheerleader Chica pointing at Bonnie," you ruined my life! You took my Foxy away from me! Now you'll pay!"

"He's not your Foxy," said Vixey walking in front of her friends," he was never yours! You fake piece of crap!"

"Oooooh look who's mad," said Chica," oh no. I better not get her angry. She'll get me. Hahaha!"

"Shut up you damn slut," said Chica angrily," you wish you were with Foxy."

"I was with Foxy until you're damn bunny friend messed with his mind," shouted Cheerleader Chica," he was rightfully mine! And you know it!"

"Shut up you damn liar," shouted Vixey," you guys were the ones messing with his mind!"

Cheerleader Chica got angry and made a fist.

"You guys get me so angry," shouted Chica," no more talk! Let's fight!"

A truck pulled up to the parking lot, and parked in front of the pizzeria. The new animatronics jumped out of the truck and broke through the mirrors. They all looked at the old animatronics. Fang was in front of them all standing tall. Golden Freddy appeared by Freddy. Mr. Fazbear was taken to back stage by Bonnie, who didn't want him to get hurt. Still no sign of Mike.

The new Freddy was carrying a big wooden box. A peaceful jingle was playing. Freddy and the others looked at the box confused. Golden Freddy began growling loudly. Freddy and the others looked at him curiously.

"What do you sense?" asked Freddy.

"It's the Marionette," growled Golden Freddy.

"You know him," said the Business Man," well good. It's always nice to meet old friends before you die."

Freddy and the others got into a defensive stance. So did the new animatronics. They stared at each other for a while.

"Kill em," said the Business Man.

Fang shouted in the air and charged at the others, followed by his friends. They all shrieked as they ran at the old animatronics. Bonnie was breathing heavy in fear. Freddy saw her breathing heavily. He grabbed her hand, and she looked up at him. Freddy nodded his head and smiled at her. She smiled back at him. Vixey and Foxy were holding hands. Chica was shaking in nervousness. Foxy looked at her and grabbed her hand. Chica looked up at him and smiled. Golden Freddy stood in front of his friends ready to protect them. They got closer to each other. Fang yelled as he jumped in the air at Golden Freddy, with his hook raised. Golden Freddy glared at him, and swung his fist at him. Fang swung his hook down at Golden Freddy.

**A/N**

**Hey everybody! There is the 19****th**** chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! Let's get ready to rumble! Who are you voting for? New or the Old? If you want to talk to me personally then you can reach me on kik, snapchat, instagram, facebook, steam, or just PM me on this website. Let me know what you all think so far. Alright, I'll see you all later. Peace!**


	20. Battle in the Pizzeria Part1

**A/N**

**Hello everyone! iNsAn3 here with the 20****th**** chapter. Here is the moment you've all been waiting for! The old versus the new! Who will win? Well read the chapter to find out. Let me know what you think about the battle, and how you're feeling. Alright, go ahead and read the chapter. Enjoy!**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza]

Fang jumped at Golden Freddy swinging his hook down at him. Before he reached Golden Freddy, he was hit hard by an electric guitar. Fang flew across the pizzeria and hit the wall. The fake Vixey, or the Mangle, got furious and ran towards Bonnie. Bonnie readied her guitar, but then Chica moved her aside and charged at the fake Vixey. Foxy and Vixey followed her towards the new animatronics. Then Freddy, and Bonnie charged at them. Golden Freddy looked over at Fang and growled. Golden Freddy teleported ten feet away from Fang. Fang looked up at Golden Freddy and saw him holding a metal bat. Fang smiled at him, and laughed.

"You're gonna cheat on me lad," said Fang," come on. Let us be fair and go hand to hand combat."

"But you have a hook," said Golden Freddy," clearly that'll be unfair to me."

"Ahh but hold on," said Fang putting his index finger up to stop Golden Freddy," watch this."

Fang looked at his right hand with the hook. His wrist opened up and the hook folded up inside of it, then a hand came out the other end, and replaced his hook.

"Advanced technology," said Fang standing up and pointing at his right hand," something ye guys don't have. Now I can have either two hands…or one hand and a hook."

"Congratulations," said Golden Freddy sarcastically," I'm happy for you. I'll buy you a cookie. Now let's fight."

"Whatever ye say fat bear," said Fang running at him," you better be ready!"

Golden Freddy smiled and tossed the bat aside. Then his eyes turned pitch black with black blood dripping down from the eyes.

"No it's not I better be ready," said Golden Freddy smiling," it's are you ready for Freddy?"

Fang shouted a fierce battle cry and swung his claw at Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy teleported away from Fang. He was a couple meters away from him. Fang turned around annoyed by the teleporting.

"That's getting annoying bear," said Fang.

"Don't look for too long," said Golden Freddy leaning his head to the side," or I'll get you."

"Yeah right," said Fang running towards him.

Golden Freddy stared at him with his mouth wide open. Then Golden Freddy shouted in his deep voice and blinded Fang with an image of Golden Freddy's face. Fang stopped running and looked around confused swinging at the air. Golden Freddy punched Fang across the room. Fang ran into, and knocked over, a bunch of party tables. Fang growled and sharpened his claws on the floor. He roared and ran at Golden Freddy.

[Chica]

Chica was fighting off the fake Bonnie who was swinging her fists, and kicking, all over the place. Chica blocked her round house kick and then punched her down to the ground. The new Bonnie stood up and spun in the air performing a jump spin hook kick. Chica put her arms up to block the kick, but was too late. The new Bonnie was too fast and slammed her foot into Chica's face. Face fell to the ground hard. Chica looked up dazed and saw the new Bonnie jump in the air with her fist raised above her. Chica's eyes widened and she rolled out of the way. The new Bonnie punched the ground hard, making a hole in the ground. Chica got into an attack stance. The new Bonnie ran at her and jumped in the air. Chica did a 360 spin hook kick and hit the new Bonnie hard in the face. The new Bonnie flew a couple yards back, and landed hard on the ground with a loud thud.

"Thought I'd return a favor," said Chica smiling. The new Bonnie looked at her angrily. The new Bonnie stood up and ran at Chica. Chica ran towards her as well. The new Bonnie jumped in the air and kicked at Chica. Chica slid on her knees below the new Bonnie, dodging the kick. New Bonnie landed on the ground and turned around to face Chica. Chica stood up and looked at the new Bonnie. New Bonnie shouted at Chica and began to Charge at her. Then she got hit on the back of her head by an electric guitar. She fell to the ground holding her head. She looked around dazed. Something sparked in her system. She looked around her and gasped when she saw the pizzeria. She smiled at the sight of it. Bonnie and Chica stared at her awkwardly. New Bonnie looked at Chica and Bonnie. Her eyes widened at the sight of them. Then a smile crept on her face. Bonnie walked over to Chica's side. They both looked at the new Bonnie confused.

"Why is she smiling?" asked Bonnie.

"Bonnie…Chica," said the new Bonnie," is that…you?"

New Bonnie stood up and walked towards them. Bonnie and Chica both got into an attack stance. New Bonnie looked at them and backed away with her hands up.

"Hey…it's just me," said the new Bonnie," remember me?"

Bonnie and Chica looked at each other.

"It's me," said the New Bonnie," Toy Bonnie. I remember you two, along with Freddy and Foxy, in the Parts and Service room. You have a whole face now, and Chica…you're face isn't spread apart!"

"Toy Bonnie," said Bonnie surprised," there's no way that's you. You and…the others were…shut down and…taken apart."

"No we weren't," said Toy Bonnie," we were bought by that criminal at the last second. I…I don't remember much, but I know he…he…he tortured us and…ahh I forgot."

Fang saw Toy Bonnie getting her memory back.

"Aw crap," said Fang punching Golden Freddy away.

Fang concentrated on Toy Bonnie and got into her head. Toy Bonnie screeched in the air. Bonnie saw this and then she went into Toy Bonnie's head fighting back Fang. Toy Bonnie shut her eyes in pain. Fang and Bonnie were having another battle over someone's mind.

"You're gonna lose again," said Fang pushing harder into Toy Bonnie's mind. Bonnie tried her best to fight back. Then her eyes shot open with anger.

"I will not lose to you this time," shouted Bonnie pushing Fang back. Fang was surprised, and shocked, at this. He fought her back, but she was too strong right now. Bonnie won the little mind games this time, and brought Fang unbearable pain. Fang held his head in pain shouting in the air. Golden Freddy stood up and slammed Fang on the chest, making him go flying across the room. Toy Bonnie fell to her knees holding her head. Bonnie and Chica ran to her and helped her up. Cheerleader Chica saw the two animatronics running to her friend. She gasped and ran to save her friend. Bonnie and Chica ran towards Toy Bonnie to aid her. Chica looked up and sw Cheerleader Chica running towards them. She gasped and looked at her friend.

"Bonnie I'm gonna get Toy Chica," said Chica.

"What? How do you know that's Toy Chica?" asked Bonnie.

"Because she's Toy Bonnie's friend," said Chica," and this is Toy Bonnie, so she must be Toy Chica."

"Toy Chica's here?" asked Toy Bonnie looking up. She saw Toy Chica running at Chica and Bonnie.

"She is here," said Toy Bonnie happily," my best friend."

"Yeah but her memory is still gone," said Bonnie.

Chica ran towards Toy Chica. Toy Chica ran towards Chica shouting. She jumped at Chica and tackled her to the ground. She began to punch Chica over and over again. Chica threw Toy Chica off of her. Then she ran toward Toy Chica.

"I'll hold Toy Chica off," shouted Chica towards Bonnie," help Toy Bonnie remember everything."

Chica got hit in the face by a chair. She held her face and looked at Toy Chica. She tackled Chica to the ground again. Chica hit the ground hard and looked at Toy Chica. Toy Chica raised a knife in the air and jabbed it at Chica's chest. Chica caught her hand, and moved it to the side. Chica grabbed Toy Chica by the neck and threw her to the ground. Now Chica was on top of Toy Chica punching her repeatedly. Chica stopped punching her and just pinned her down.

"Toy Chica, it's me Chica," said Chica trying to get into her head," you have to remember me. We used to be friends. Fight against the power that's holding you back."

"Get off of me you bitch," said Toy Chica struggling to get up," I don't know you. Leave my friend alone or else."

"Please Toy Chica," said Chica," you've got to remember. Here…let me help you."

"No get off of me!" shouted Toy Chica as she knocked Chica off of her.

Toy Chica grabbed her knife and threw it at Chica. The knife went into Chica's stomach. Chica shouted in pain, and took the knife out. Toy Chica kicked Chica in the face making her fly a couple yards back. Bonnie, and Toy Bonnie, gasped. Bonnie helped Toy Bonnie up and they both ran to help Chica. Toy Chica grabbed a chair and slammed it on top of Chica. Chica was screaming in pain. Toy Chica grabbed Chica and slammed her head into a wall. Chica looked up dazed and fell to the ground. Toy Chica picked up the knife and walked over to Chica. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie tackled her down to the ground. Toy Chica looked up and saw Toy Bonnie and gasped in shock.

"What," said Toy Chica in disbelief," Toy Bonnie you're…you're supposed to be helping me. We're best friends."

"We are," said Toy Bonnie," but I'm not best friends with this part of you. I want my old best friend back."

"What do you mean?" asked Toy Chica.

"Jeremy took our memory away from us," said Toy Bonnie explaining the whole story," and he turned us against our friends. He built a new animatronic to help him with his plans. His name is Fang."

"They're filling your head with a bunch of lies Bonnie," said Toy Chica trying to get up," don't listen to them."

"Here…let me show you," said Bonnie focusing on her mind.

"No get off of me," shouted Toy Chica," get off now!"

Bonnie got into her mind and tried to get her memory back, but it was very difficult. She was too hard headed to get her to listen. Toy Chica kicked and shook violently trying to get up.

"Toy Chica stop it!" shouted a little boy.

Toy Chica looked up and saw Ballon Boy being carried by Mike, wearing the Foxy suit. Chica and Bonnie looked at Ballon Boy wide-eyed.

"Is," began Bonnie," is that…"

"Ballon Boy!" shouted Toy Bonnie running towards him and taking him from Mike's arms. She held him in her arms with tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh…poor Ballon Boy," cried Toy Bonnie," what happened to you?"

"It's alright," said Ballon Boy," I'm fine. I need to see Toy Chica."

Toy Bonnie turned around and made Ballon Boy face Toy Chica. Toy Chica had images flash in her head as she looked at Ballon Boy. She shut her eyes as memories began to flash in her head.

"Toy Chica…please stop this," said Ballon Boy sadly," stop hurting our friends. We all love each other. We have to stop that criminal from hurting the children."

"Why…do you…look so…familiar?" asked Toy Chica shutting her eyes.

"Because you were like a mother to me," said Ballon Boy with tears in his eyes," you were the greatest mom anyone could have…but now…you don't remember me…I missed you so much."

Toy Chica looked at him sadly. Then they all heard a loud bang. Bonnie shouted loudly in the air holding her back. Toy Chica shoved Bonnie away from her, and moved Toy Bonnie out of her way. Toy Chica stood up and ran away. Bonnie fell to her knees screaming. Toy Bonnie and Chica looked at her. Then they saw Jeremy, the business man, holding a shotgun. He loaded it and shot again. Bonnie fell to the ground leaking out fast. Chica got angry and ran towards Jeremy. Jeremy loaded his shotgun and began to shoot Chica repeatedly. Chice held her stomach and fell to her knees. She looked at her hand and saw her hand covered in oil. She looked at the man dazed. Her vision was getting blurry. Jeremy loaded the shotgun and aimed at Chica. He smiled grimly.

"Goodbye Chica," said Jeremy pulling the trigger.

But his gun was hit upward, making him shoot the ceiling. Jeremy looked to his right and saw Foxy. Foxy swung his hook down at Jeremy. Jeremy moved out of the way, but Foxy's hook sunk into Jeremy's shoulder. Jeremy shouted out in pain as blood poured out of his shoulder wound. Foxy raised his other hand and punched Jeremy in the chest breaking some of his ribs. Jeremy shouted at the top of his lungs. Fang came up behind Foxy and tackled him. Foxy tossed Fang off of him. Fang stood up and growled at Foxy. Foxy growled back at him. Fake Vixey ran up behind Foxy and stabbed him in the back. Foxy shouted in the air. Vixey ran fast towards the Fake Vixey and sun her hook in her back. Fake Vixey screamed in pain as well. Vixey lifted the fake Vixey and tossed her towards Fang. Foxy fell to one knee. Vixey bent down and helped him up. Fang and the fake Vixey looked at each other and nodded. They both gave out a battle cry and ran towards Foxy and Vixey. Foxy and Vixey looked at each other and held hands.

"It ends here for them," said Foxy.

"I'll stay with you forever," said Vixey.

They both nodded and ran towards Fang and the fake Vixey together. They all got their hooks out and ready to kill. Foxy and Vixey collided with Fang and fake Vixey. The four pirates began to battle to the death.

**A/N**

**Alright everybody. There is the 20****th**** chapter. I'll be posting the 21****st**** chapter probably in like 2 hours. Hope you all enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the second part of the battle. Let me know what you think. Alright. See you all later. Peace everyone!**


	21. Battle in the Pizzeria Part2

**A/N**

**Hello everybody! How're you all doing? Here is the 21****st**** chapter of the story, and the second part of the battle. Hope you guys are enjoying it right now. Alright, I don't have much to say right now, and you all want to just read already, so go ahead and read on. Enjoy!**

[Vixey]

Vixey flipped over the fake Vixey and stabbed her in the back. She lifted the fake Vixey and threw her at a wall. Fang swung his hook down at Foxy. Foxy dodged the attack and scratched Fang's face with his hook. Fang grabbed his face and saw oil. He looked at Foxy growling at him. Fang swung his hook upward at Foxy. Foxy blocked it and kicked Fang hard in the face. Fang tumbled backwards. Fang growled in anger and charged at Foxy. Foxy charged at Fang. They both swung their fists at each other. Their fists collided with each other making a loud bang. Foxy swung his hook at Fang. Fang switched his hook to a hand, and caught Foxy's hook. Foxy gritted his teeth trying to beat Fang in strength. Fang was stronger than Foxy though, so Fang was beginning to get the upper hand. Foxy was forced to lean back. Fang lifted Foxy and slammed him to the ground. Foxy groaned in pain. Fang raised his hand and changed it to a hook. Then Fang swung his hook downward at Foxy. Foxy shouted out in pain as the hook went through his stomach. Foxy held his stomach moaning. Foxy tried to stand up. Fang grabbed Foxy by the shoulders and threw him across the room. Foxy landed on the ground hard. He looked around dazed. Foxy saw Fang walking towards Vixey with his hook ready. Foxy tried to stand up and stop Fang. He also saw Toy Chica running towards Vixey. Foxy's eyes widened.

Vixey slammed the Fake Vixey's face on the ground hard making it crack. The fake Vixey was struggling to fight back. Vixey heard footsteps coming closer. Vixey spun around and swung her hook up. She hit Toy Chica in her stomach with her hook. Vixey pulled Toy Chica down to the ground and began beating her down.

"You damn chicken," shouted Vixey punching Toy Chica," this is for Foxy!"

Vixey punched Toy Chica hard.

"This is for Bonnie!"

She punches her again.

"This is for stealing my boyfriend away from me!"

Vixey stabbed Toy Chica in her stomach.

"This is for cheap shotting Bonnie, Chica, and me!"

Vixey made a deep gash in her face.

"And this is for all the pain you brought to my friends!"

Vixey started to repeatedly stab, and punch Toy Chica. Vixey was raging with anger. Fake Vixey dove at her, but was met by a fist to the face. Vixey grabbed fake Vixey and threw her at Toy Chica. Vixey turned around and saw Fang. Vixey got into an attack stance. Fang dragged his hook against the floor sharpening it. Fang charged at Vixey shouting. Vixey sharpened her hook on the floor. She heard something moving behind her. She looked behind her and saw the fake Vixey swing her hook at her. Vixey blocked it with her hook, and punched the fake Vixey in the face. Fake Vixey spun around and kicked Vixey in the chest making her tumble backwards. Fang swung his hook at Vixey as she tumbled backwards. His hook went through her stomach. Vixey shouted in pain and stabbed Fang in the legs. Fang shouted and held his legs. Fake Vixey ran to Vixey and stabbed her in the stomach again. Vixey shouted in pain again. Vixey pulled the hook out of her and scratched Fake Vixey across her chest. Fang wrapped his forearm around Vixey's neck and began squeezing her neck tightly. Vixey's neck was getting crushed by the amount of force he was putting on her.

"No," shouted Vixey," I'm going to kill you! You messed with Foxy's mind! You're gonna pay!"

"Oh shut up you damn Vixen!" shouted Fang as he swung his hook upwards.

Fang's hook went through Vixey's chest. It came in through the back and out the front. Vixey's eyes widened and she gasped in pain. She began to cough out oil.

"No Vixey!" shouted Foxy.

[Freddy and Golden Freddy]

Freddy's face was pressed against the floor.

"You…are stronger than you look," said Freddy punching Toy Freddy," but you have to remember. I knew more fighting then you did back then."

Toy Freddy punched Freddy back and turned around to face Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy punched Toy Freddy hard. Toy Freddy grabbed Golden Freddy and pulled him to the ground. Freddy grabbed Toy Freddy by the arm and flipped him over. Toy Freddy stood up, but was tackled to the ground by Golden Freddy. Toy Freddy grabbed Golden Freddy and slammed his head into the wall. Golden Freddy teleported above Freddy and kicked him hard on his head. Toy Freddy fell to the ground. Freddy picked him up and punched him hard on the face. Golden Freddy kicked Toy Freddy again in the face. Toy Freddy got irritated and picked up Freddy. He threw him at Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy tried to catch Freddy, but he was too heavy and they fell to the ground. Toy Freddy picked up a pipe and ran toward the two Freddys.

"I can't get to Bonnie with this damn Toy Freddy attacking me," said Freddy worried about Bonnie.

"Go to her," said Golden Freddy," I'll take care of Toy Freddy."

"Thanks man," said Freddi as he ran to aid Bonnie.

"No problem," said Golden Freddy standing up and facing Toy Freddy," show me what you got Toy Freddy!"

[Vixey]

Fang pulled his hook out of her chest. Vixey stumbled around trying to keep her balance. She looked at Fang walking towards Foxy. Vixey held her chest with her good hand, and made her way towards Fang. Fang smiled grimly at Foxy. Vixey walked up behind him and swung her hook at Fang's head. Fang heard her at the last second and attempted to dodge it, but her hook got him in the neck. Fang screamed in pain and anger. He turned around making some of his skin to tear off. Fang punched Vixey hard making her fall to the ground. Vixey lost a lot of oil and was getting very dizzy. She was beginning to pass out. Fake Vixey walked towards Vixey and licked her lips. Foxy began to stand up. Fake Vixey was above Vixey licking her teeth. Fake Vixey bent down and grabbed Vixey's head and brought it up to hers.

"Open wide honey," said fake Vixey," I want you to remember this when you die."

"No don't you dare do that!" shouted Foxy. Fake Vixey looked at him and growled. Fang turned around and punched Foxy hard in the face. Foxy fell back down to the ground.

Fake Vixey looked back at Vixey and leaned in to kiss her. Vixey swung her hook at the fake Vixey. Her hook went through her bottom jaw amking her shout loudly in pain. Fang looked at Vixey angrily and walked towards her with his hook raised. Foxy stood up and ran at Fang.

"Get away from her!" shouted Foxy as he jumped on Fang and slammed him to the ground.

Fang groaned in pain and out of breath. Fake Vixey was jerking back and forth in pain. Then she stepped on something hard. She looked down and saw a shotgun. She looked up at Vixey angrily.

Foxy grabbed Vixey and brought her into a hug.

"Vixey no," said Foxy," don't die. Please don't die. I want you here with me. Please don't go."

"I'll…try…we…have…to…win," said Vixey weakly," I will keep on…fighting…till the end."

Foxy hugged her tightly. He looked up and saw the fake Vixey aiming the shotgun towards them. Foxy gasped and moved Vixey behind him. Foxy turned around and guarded Vixey. Vixey shut her eyes and heard three shots. She looked up and saw Foxy bleeding out oil. Vixey's eyes widened at the sight of Foxy's oil. Foxy smiled at her and fell to the ground. Vixey tried to catch him.

"No Foxy," shouted Vixey," No! Foxy please! Don't do this!"

Vixey held Foxy in her arms crying. She looked at Foxy. He was looking back at her. He was barely alive.

"Vix…ey," said Foxy very weakly," it's alright. It's gonna…take…a lot…more…than that…to kill me."

Vixey smiled at him and hugged him.

"Oh thank goodness," said Vixey, she looks up and stares at the fake Vixey angrily," I'll be right back."

Vixey lays Foxy gently down and looks at the fake Vixey full of anger. The fake Vixey looks back at her smiling.

"Oh I'm sorry," said the Fake Vixey sarcastically," did I make you mad? Awww did I make the big baby cry? Awwww."

Vixey just ignored her and charged at her. The fake Vixey aimed at Vixey and pressed the trigger, but heard a click instead of a bang. The fake Vixey looked at the shotgun and gasped. Vixey jumped in the air and kicked the fake Vixey hard in the face. The fake Vixey held her face. Vixey grabbed the fake Vixey and threw her down to the ground. The fake Vixey hit the ground hard and stood back up. Vixey grabbed the fake Vixey's left arm and tears it off of her body. The fake Vixey shouts in pain and held her left shoulder, and where her arm should be, in pain. Vixey began to beat the fake Vixey with her own arm. Vixey beats her down till the arm is more destroyed. Vixey threw the arm aside and picked up the shotgun. The fake Vixey struggled to get up. Vixey shoved the shotgun into the fake Vixey's right shoulder, and pulls it upward. She tears off her right arm and some of her face. The fake Vixey's voice box was torn out as well. The fake Vixey's face was torn to shreds. Vixey swings her hook at the fake Vixey's chest. Her hook goes through and she tears out the fake Vixey's energy source. The fake Vixey was slowly dying. Vixey threw the fake Vixey's energy source down at the ground and crushes it. Vixey grabs the fake Vixey's neck and puts her foot on her back. She tugs on the neck and pushes the body forward with her foot. Then the fake Vixey's head was torn from her body along with her neck, and a little bit of her back endoskeleton. Fang watched the scene with wide-eyes. Vixey shouted in the air with anger, and in victory. Fang just stared at what just happened in shock. Vixey walked back to Foxy and sat down beside him. Vixey looked at Foxy and smiled.

"Easy now babe," said Foxy," don't hurt me."

Vixey giggled at the comment. Vixey looked up and saw Toy Chica running at her. Vixey went above Foxy guarding him. Toy Chica stopped running when she saw Fang walking up behind Vixey. Vixey turned around and gasped. Vixey walked in front of Foxy again to guard him. Fang switched his hand to a hook and raised it above his head. Toy Chica looked at the scene smiling, but then she saw a little girl running in front of Vixey. Toy Chica got worried.

"Fang wait," shouted Toy Chica," Fang! Don't attack! There's a little girl!"

Fang heard Toy Chica and stopped in his tracks. He saw that same little girl from before stand in front of Vixey and Foxy with her arms spread out.

"Don't you dare hurt my friends," shouted the little girl," stand back you monster!"

Toy Chica ran to the scene to get the girl. She doesn't want to see a child get hurt. Fang growled at the little girl and raised his hook higher. Toy Chica's eyes widened.

"No Fang wait," shouted Toy Chica as she ran as fast as she could to the girl," don't kill her! She's just a kid! Please Fang don't do it!"

"You're just as pathetic as you were when we bought you," shouted Fang," you're starting to sound like your old self!"

Fang swung his hook downward at the little girl who stood in front of the two foxes. Fang slashed the little girl, killing her. All of the animatronics watched Fang kill the little girl with shock, and sadness. Toy Freddy looked at Fang angrily. Toy Chica, Chica, Toy Bonnie, Bonnie, Freddy, Golden Freddy, Foxy, Vixey, Mike, Ballon Boy, and Mr. Fazbear watched the scene in horror. The little girl's blood staining Fang's hook. All the animatronics, new and the old, all got angry at Fang.

"So it is true," said Toy Chica getting her memory back along with Toy Freddy and all her friends," our memory was taken from us. And you helped him!"

Toy Chica looked at Fang angrily. She helped up Vixey and Foxy. Toy Freddy walked towards Fang angrily. Freddy helped up Bonnie, and Golden Freddy ran to the little girl and teleported her body away from the others. Fang looked at them all walking towards him angry. Fang just chuckled and licked the blood from his hook.

"Ye all are a bunch of suckers," said Fang laughing," we had ye bastards fooled for a while now. Yer minds were ours for a long time, but now…ye got ye memory back. Well…bring it on mateys! I can take ye all on!"

Golden Freddy was crying as he held the little girl. Golden Freddy let the girls blood get into his body.

"This better work," said Golden Freddy," she had an unfair death. Please give her another opportunity like us."

"We're gonna tear you apart for killing that little girl," said both the Chicas at the same time.

"I'd like to see ye try lassies!" shouted Fang turning both his hands into hooks.

"You better be ready for Freddy," said Freddy angrily.

"Oh I was made ready," said Fang grimly.

Then all the animatronics ran towards him. Fang roared in the air and walked towards the animatronics with his hooks ready.

**A/N**

**Hello everybody! There is the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you all think. How do you feel about this right now? Will Freddy and his other friends be able to kill the fierce Pirate Wolf Fang? Find out in the next chapter. Alright, that's all I have for right now. See you all later. Peace!**


	22. Battle in the Pizzeria Part3

**A/N**

**What's up everybody! How're ya'll doing? Here is the 22****nd**** chapter! Hope you all are enjoying it so far! Let me know what you think about it. Alright, go ahead and read the story. Enjoy!**

[Jeremy Fitzgerald]

Jeremy gained consciousness and slowly got up. He groaned in pain as he felt his ribs. They were broken, and he had a severe injury on his shoulder. He looked up at the giant wooden box. He saw the timer running out for the jingle. Jeremy got up and slowly walked towards the box. He winded up the song again. He looked at Fang fighting the New Animatronics. Jeremy watched the fight confused. His eyes widened.

"They got their memory back," said Jeremy in fear," oh god no. Fang'll take care of them, but he'll need something to help him."

Jeremy looked at his truck and silently left the pizzeria and went to the back seat of his truck and grabbed two swords. Jeremy smiled grimly.

"Perfect," said Jeremy walking inside the pizzeria again.

[Freddy and the crew]

They all charged at Fang angrily. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie were in the front. Toy Bonnie jumped at Fang and kicked Fang on his back. Fang looked at her angrily and kicked her back. Toy Freddy punched Fang in the gut, making him hunch over. Then he punched him in the face. Fang fell back and stood up right away. He changed his right hook into a hand, and ran towards Toy Freddy shouting. Toy Freddy swung a fist at Fang, but Fang dodged it. Fang grabbed Freddy by the neck and lifted him off the ground. Fang changed his left hook into a hand. Fang punched through Toy Freddy's chest and pulled out the core of his endoskeleton, killing Toy Freddy instantly. Toy Bonnie gasped at the scene. Fang threw Toy Freddy at the others. Freddy and Chica were hit by the dead Toy Freddy. They all fell down. Freddy and Chica pushed the body off of them and examined his wounds.

"He's dead," said Freddy," no one can survive that. Let's go."

Chica nodded and they ran towards Fang again. Fang punched Bonnie and threw her across the room. Toy Chica slid underneath Fang and tripped him. Fang fell to the ground with a loud thud. Toy Chica got on top of him and began to punch him repeatedly. Toy Chica's eyes were pitch black with two white dots in the center. She was boiling with anger. Toy Chica grabbed Fang's head and slammed it again and again on the ground. Fang punched Toy Chica in the face hard. Her beak broke off of her face and flew towards Jeremy. Toy Chica looked at her beak across the room and back at Fang. Fang's eyes widened at her face. Her eyes were black, and she had an evil smile stuck on her face. He could see the sharp teeth in her mouth. Toy Chica shouted in anger and continued beating down on Fang. Fang growled and grabbed Toy Chica's arms, and flung her off of him. He stood up and roared at the other animatronics.

"Fang!" shouted Jeremy. Fang looked at him.

"Get these!" shouted Jeremy. Jeremy threw both the swords towards Fang. Fang's eyes widened. The swords fell two feet in front of Jeremy. He couldn't throw because of his injured arm.

"Oh…well…they're right there…if you need them," said Jeremy running to the jack in the box to rewind the song. Fang rolled his eyes and ran to the swords. The others followed him shouting. Jeremy winded the music box up.

'_Can't have it out yet,' thought Jeremy,' I don't know if this got its memory back too.'_

Fang picked up the swords and faced the others. They all stopped dead in their tracks. Fang chuckled.

"What's the matter," said Fang taunting them," why'd ye all stop? Don't be a bunch of babies and face me!"

Foxy stepped in front of the others. Foxy dragged his hook on the ground sharpening it. Foxy growled and ran towards Fang. Fang smiled and began swinging his sword in loops. Vixey was right behind Foxy, along with the others. Fang smiled grimly at them. Fang swung both his sword at Foxy. Foxy blocked one, but the other sword came at him fast. Vixey blocked the other with her hook. Toy Chica jumped over the two Foxes and planted a kick on Fang's face. Bonnie picked up a metal bat and hit Fang hard on his head. Fang held his head in pain, but mostly dizziness. Fang's head was rolling around. Fang saw Bonnie swing the bat again. Fang moved out of the way and swung his swords at her. Bonnie gasped and moved out of the way. Fang spun around and jabbed his swords at Bonnie's legs. They went through her left leg. Bonnie shouted in pain and fell to her knees. Her left leg went limp. Freddy got furious and ran up to Fang and jumped at him. Fang swung his sword down at Bonnie to kill her, but Freddy tackled him down to the ground first. They both fell down to the ground. Fang shouted at Freddy and threw him towards the doors. Freddy was flung towards Jeremy's direction. Jeremy gasped and jumped out of the way. Freddy missed Jeremy and hit the jack in the box hard making it tilt back. Jeremy's eyes widened as he saw the box falling to its side.

"Oooh…shit," said Jeremy quietly to himself. Jeremy ran away from the box. The jingle stopped playing and it was completely silent. Fang stopped fighting the others and gasped when he didn't hear the music playing. Bonnie hit got into a batting stance and aimed at Fang. Fang looked at her and his eyes widened. Bonnie swung the bat like she was a pro baseball player. Fang went flying across the room. Bonnie and the others heard something pounding against wood. They all looked at the box the Freddy was leaning against. Freddy's eyes widened and he looked behind him at the box. They all heard the "Pop Goes the Weasel" jingle playing. Freddy stood up and ran back to his friends. Fang stood up holding his head. He heard the jingle playing as well and ran towards the box as fast as he could. Jeremy was in his truck loading up his pistol. He was breathing heavily. He got out of the truck and ran over the box. Fang put the box standing on its base again.

"Give me the strings boss," said Fang nervously," quickly."

Jeremy ran to the truck and grabbed five inch thick strings. He ran back to Fang and gave it to him. Fang made a loop in the string and waited for the Puppet to come out.

"Remember Fang," said Jeremy," this puppet is not to be messed with. Don't let him get into your head. He brought life to all the animatronics. He can easily take it away…I think."

"Got it boss," said Fang raising the strings.

The music stopped playing and just filled the room with silence. The wood was creaking inside of it. The top opened just about an inch. Freddy and the others saw two eyes staring at them.

"You have to win its mind over," whispered Jeremy to Fang," when it least expects it. We only got one shot at this."

Fang nodded his head and got ready. The Puppet stared at them again examining the animatronics. He recognized them and his eyes showed happiness. Freddy and the others didn't know what to do. They were all too scared right now to say anything. The box closed again making everyone gasp. Then the Puppet jumped out of its box shouting in joy. Fang threw his arms over the Puppet's head. He wrapped the string around its neck, and then he was breaking into the Puppet's mind. Freddy and the others gasped and ran at Fang. Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica all worked together to help the Puppet keep its mind. Jeremy aimed his pistol at them and shot. Chica's eyes widened as she was shot in the chest. Bonnie was shot in the shoulder, and Freddy was shot in the knee. They all lost their concentration, and held their wounds. Chica felt her chest and slowly lost her balance. Bonnie looked at her worried. Bonnie's eyes widened. She ran to Chica and helped her keep her balance. Chica's eyes were closing slowly.

"Stay with me Chica," said Bonnie.

The Puppet screeched in the air and then looked at Freddy and his crew with pitch black eyes. Bonnie looked at him with fear. The Puppet smiled and began moving around strangely. He kept a smile on his face. Fang laughed in the air. He looked at Vixey and growled.

"Kill the female Fox," said Fang," I'll take care of the others."

The Puppet looked at Vixey and laughed. Foxy saw the Puppet looking at her. Foxy eyed the Puppet curiously. Then the Puppet pounced towards Vixey screaming. Vixey gasped and put her arms in front of her face. Foxy moved her out of the way and got tackled down by the Puppet. The Puppet got angry and began to punch Foxy. Foxy was blocking the punches. Foxy growled and then kicked the Puppet off of him. The Puppet shouted a high pitch yell and flew towards Foxy. Foxy flipped over the Puppet and kicked him down to the ground. The Puppet looked at Foy angrily. It grabbed Foxy by the neck and slammed him hard on the ground. The Puppet punched through Foxy's left shoulder. Foxy shouted in agony. The Puppet pulled his fist out of Foxy and punched him repeatedly on his face. Foxy blocked his last punch and punched the Puppet, with his hook, in the face. The Puppet fell to the ground. Foxy growled and ran towards it.

[Fang]

He swung his swords at Freddy cutting him twice on his chest. Freddy growled and punched Fang. Bonnie ran up to Fang and swung her electric guitar at him. She hit him back a few yards. Fang shouted in anger and ran towards Bonnie. Toy Bonnie tripped Fang. He fell down and got hit by Chica. Fang kicked Chica away, and stood up. He blocked Toy Bonnie's guitar and swung his sword at her. He scratched her chest and stomach. Fang kicked Toy Bonnie down to the ground. He ran towards Bonnie angrily. Bonnie ran towards him wielding her electric guitar. Fang swung his swords at her. She blocked them with her guitar. Freddy kicked Fang backwards. Fang shouted in the air and dove at Freddy and Bonnie. Freddy grabbed Fang and slammed him to the ground. Fang stood up and spun kick Freddy back. Bonnie hit Fang hard with her guitar. Fang tumbled backwards dazed. Fang looked at Bonnie and ran towards her. Toy Chica dove at Fang and tripped him. Fang got irritated and punched Toy Chica. She flipped over from the force of the punch. Toy Chica looked up at Fang in fear. He swung his sword down at her. Toy Chica covered her face with her arms. Bonnie stopped Fang's swords with her guitar. Fang looked at Bonnie and punched her. She fell to the ground dizzy. Fang put his foot on her chest, holding her down. Bonnie tried to get his foot off of her. Fang raised his swords and jabbed them downward into her stomach. Bonnie screamed in agony. Fang twisted, and rotated, the sword in all directions bringing Bonnie unbearable pain. Bonnie screamed so loud, you can hear it from a mile away. Fang smiled at her screams of pain. He raised the sword and swung it at her neck.

"No!" shouted Freddy as he caught his arm. Freddy grabbed Fang and threw him away from Bonnie. Fang grabbed Freddy, bringing him with him. Freddy landed hard on the ground. Fang got up and ran to Freddy. Freddy got up, but was kicked to the ground. Toy Bonnie ran up behind him and kicked Fang to the ground. Fang got up growling loudly. He spun around and sunk the sword into Toy Bonnie's right shoulder. Toy Bonnie moaned in pain as he twisted the sword back and forth. Then Fang ripped her right arm off from her body. Toy Bonnie screamed in agony holding her right side. Fang kicked her backwards to the ground. Freddy struggled to get up. Fang stepped on Freddy's back, pinning him to the ground. Freddy tried to stand up. Fang raised his sword and looked at Freddy angrily. Freddy looked up at Bonnie worried. Bonnie looked back at him. She got up, picked up her guitar, and ran towards Fang. Fang looked at Bonnie and back at Freddy. He chuckled.

"You two must be together," said Fang laughing," good…then this should be more emotional for her."

Fang swung his sword at Freddy. Freddy's yes widened. The sword went through Freddy's back, in the center, and hit his energy orb. Freddy began to cough and flinch in pain.

"No Freddy!" shouted Bonnie.

Fang laughed loudly. Freddy was getting dizzy, and losing consciousness. Fang kicked Freddy to the other side and looked at Freddy with a smile. Fang shoved the sword into Freddy's chest and twisted it. Freddy shouted in pain. Oil gushed out of his chest. Fang kept laughing evilly. Bonnie ran to Freddy with tears in her eyes. Fang looked at Bonnie and got ready to kill her. _Foxy _ran towards Fang and tackled him to the ground.

"Don't you dare hurt my friends!" shouted Foxy.

Fang looked up at Foxy and threw him off of him. Foxy looked up at Fang. Fang just chuckled.

"I see the Puppet gave you a beating," said Fang laughing," you are filled with tears and scratches, and your mouth is so damaged it can't move."

"Stop talking and fight!" shouted Foxy.

Fang just smiled and ran towards Foxy. Foxy ran towards Fang with his hook ready to strike.

[Bonnie]

Bonnie went on her knees next to Freddy. She brought Freddy's head up to her chest. They looked at each other sadly. Bonnie's eyes were filled with tears. Freddy's eyes were halfway closed. He felt very weak.

"Please Freddy," cried Bonnie," don't die. Please…I…I can't live without you."

Freddy put his hand on her cheek gently, and smiled at her.

"Hey…it's alright," said Freddy," at least…you're safe…and alive…that's all that matters to me…is you alive."

"But I want you alive with me," said Bonnie crying," I wanted to do so much with you…be together…stay with each other forever…have a family…and so much more…so please…stay alive."

Freddy looked at her sadly. A tear flowed down his right cheek.

"I'm sorry Bonnie," said Freddy," but I can't…I'm in too much pain…I'm too weak."

"No don't say that," cried Bonnie, she holds Freddy's hand and rubs her cheek against it.

"I'm sorry Bonnie…but it's true," said Freddy shutting his eyes more," I love you Bonnie…I love you so much."

"I love you too Freddy," cried Bonnie.

Freddy smiled at her, and began closing his eyes. Bonnie looked at him sadly.

"No…no…Freddy please…no," cried Bonnie," Freddy…no…Freddy…"

Freddy's eyes were closed. He died in front of Bonnie's eyes. Bonnie was breathing heavily in sadness. She put her hand on Freddy's face gently.

"Fred…Freddy?" Bonnie said sadly.

Freddy didn't respond. He just stayed still.

"No…Freddy," cried Bonnie. She buried her face into his chest and cried. Bonnie sobbed loudly.

Bonnie shook in sadness, and anger. Bonnie looked up at Fang with her eyes boiling in rage. Bonnie looked up at the ceiling and screamed loudly in anger. Bonnie grabbed her guitar and ran towards Fang. Fang knocked over foxy, and swung his sword down at him. He missed, and Foxy kicked him back. Fang heard someone shout. He turned around and saw Bonnie furious. Bonnie shouted at him as she swung her guitar at him with immense force.

**A/N**

**There is the 22****nd**** chapter. Let me know what you think. Let's have a moment of silence for Freddy, and for Bonnie….thank you. Alright, let me know how you're feeling. Are you angry at Fang? What do you want to happen to him? Will they stop Jeremy and Fang with their plans? Find out in the next chapters! Alright. I'll see you all later. Peace!**


	23. A Battle Won

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! What's up! Here is the 23****rd**** chapter. Let me know what you think. Also…**

**I KNOW THAT BONNIE IS A GUY, I WANTED HIM TO BE A GIRL IN MY STORY. I AM NOT DUMB. I HAVE BEATEN BOTH GAMES AND KNEW HE WAS A GUY FROM THE START! JUST LETTING YOU ALL KNOW WHO KEEP LECTURING ME ABOUT SAYING THAT BONNIE IS A GUY AND NOT A GIRL! JUST WANTED TO PUT THAT OUT THERE.**

**Anyways, let me know what you all think. And no I don't take taekwondo. Alright, go ahead and read the chapter. Enjoy!:3**

[Bonnie]

Fang turned around and saw a furious Bonnie. Bonnie shouted as she swung her guitar at him with immense force. Fang's eyes widened and he got smacked hard with the guitar. Bonnie knocked some of Fang's metal teeth out of his mouth. Fang held his face in pain. He looked upward and got hit again. Bonnie walked up to him with anger raging inside of her. Her head started to shake violently saying something in a very deep voice. "Foxy" looked at her and backed away. Fang saw foxy backing away. He looked at Bonnie and he looked a bit terrified.

"Why is your head glitching out," said Fang keeping his cool," ye look like an idiot lassy. Back up before ye get hurt."

Bonnie kept walking towards him with her head moving rapidly all over the place. Fang picked up his swords and raised them in front of him. He began backing away. Foxy ran up behind Fang and stabbed him. Fang shouted in pain and turned around swinging his sword at him. Foxy ducked and punched Fang. Fang held his jaw moaning in pain. Foxy held his hand. Fang looked at him curiously.

"How did that hurt you," asked Fang," you're an animatronic."

"Don't worry about it," said Foxy running towards him," just shut up and fight."

Fang growled and ran towards him. He forgot about Bonnie and Fang got hit with her guitar. Fang flew towards a wall and hit it hard. Fang groaned loudly. He had a huge headache. Foxy ran towards him and picked up a shotgun. He loaded it and aimed it towards Fang. Fang gasped and ran away.

"Why are you running you coward?" asked Foxy loudly.

He shot at Fang, but missed. Fang went into the darkness. Foxy looked around curiously trying to find him. Fang snuck around behind him.

[Foxy]

Foxy got thrown into a wall by the Puppet. Vixey ran up to the puppet and stabbed him in the back. The Puppet shrieked and looked at Vixey angrily. The Puppet lifted her up by the neck and got ready to end her life. He raised his fist about to strike. Foxy tackled the Puppet down and they landed not too far from Golden Freddy. The Puppet flipped Foxy over, and now the Puppet was on top of him pounding his fist against Foxy's face. Foxy grabbed one of the Puppet's arms and moved it to the side. Foxy raised his fist, and so did the Puppet. The Puppet didn't swing at Foxy though. Foxy looked at the Puppet curiously. The Puppet's face went from angry to sad. Foxy and Vixey looked at him carefully. Vixey raised her hook just in case the Puppet did anything funny. The Puppet sensed death next to him, and sadness. The Puppet looked up and saw Golden Freddy holding a little girl crying. The Puppet got off of Foxy and walked over to the little girl and Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy sensed the Marionette nearby. He growled at him. The Puppet raised his arms, showing Golden Freddy that he won't do anything bad. Golden Freddy stopped growling and just continued crying.

"Wha…what…happened," said The Puppet getting his memory back," did you do this?"

The Puppet got is memory back by feeling sorrow for the little girl. Nothing can hold him back from sensing sadness and death.

"No I didn't," cried Golden Freddy," that piece of crap Fang killed her. And when I get my hands on him…oh when I do…I'm going to make him suffer."

The Puppet held his arms out towards Freddy, signaling him to give her the girl.

"Please Goldie," said the Puppet," she had an unfair death. She deserves another chance."

Golden Freddy smiled at the Puppet and gave it to him. The Puppet held the little girl in his arms. He looked at her with sorrow. He looked around for a spare animatronic, or exoskeleton.

"Do you have any spare endoskeletons or animatronics?" asked the Puppet.

"I don't know," said Golden Freddy," Mr. Fazbear could order another one, or make another one."

"Mr. Fazbear is still here," said the Puppet in joy," oh my! I can't wait to see him after all these years!"

"Yeah he's the greatest," said Golden Freddy standing up," hey…I'm sorry for treating you badly back when we all were together. I just didn't like you for some reason."

"I forgive you, but I still don't know why you hated me in the first place," said the Puppet standing up.

"Well I hated you because you gave everybody else a real soul," said Golden Freddy," you gave me life yes but…not a…_real_ life. I have no soul…I want to really be alive, and have a body inside of me…you know…an endoskeleton like the others."

The Puppet looked around for a minute then looked back at Golden Freddy.

"Well I'm sorry for that buddy," said the Puppet a bit ashamed," I'll get you one after this battle. I'll have to transfer your soul to the endoskeleton then."

Golden Freddy smiled in happiness.

"That'll be fine," said Golden Freddy in joy," as long as I get to have an endoskeleton. Thanks Marionette."

Golden Freddy hugged him.

"Okay no need for the hug," said the Puppet.

Foxy and Vixey smiled at the both of them. Foxy and Vixey looked at each other and smiled. Foxy noticed something at the corner of his eye. He looked over to…_FOXY!?_

"Bloody hell?" asked Foxy.

Vixey looked over and saw _Foxy _as well. Foxy's eyes widened when he saw Fang sneaking up behind him.

"That's Mike!" shouted Foxy running towards him. Vixey gasped. Golden Freddy and the Puppet gasped as well when they saw Fang walking behind Mike. Foxy and Vixey ran towards him as fast as they could.

[Fang]

"Wow…Foxy must've been beaten very badly," whispered Fang to himself," an animatronic can see in the dark. He can't speak in his pirate accent either. What the hell is wrong with him?"

Foxy walked closer the dark shaded area. He searched for Fang with his shotgun ready. Bonnie ran towards Mike worried for him.

'_Whatever,' thought Fang switching his right hand to a hook,' the faster I get rid of him the better. Goodbye almighty Foxy…pfft…as if.'_

"Mike watch out!" shouted Bonnie.

Mike turned around and got stabbed through his stomach. Mike gasped and his eyes widened. He coughed up blood. Fang laughed in triumph.

"Well well well," said Fang tauntingly," so much for the mighty Foxy eh? Ye were nothing."

Mike started laughing at him. Fang looked at him curiously.

"You think you killed Foxy," said Mike coughing up more blood," look at me closer."

Fang looked down and saw blood on his hook instead of oil. He looked at Mike confused. The bottom jaw of the Foxy suit dropped exposing Mike's face.

"You damn fool," said Mike raising the shotgun at Fang, who wasn't paying attention," think you could kill the greatest Pirate Fox of all time? Think again you bastard…you're about to get blasted by a human."

Mike put the shotgun to Fang's chest and pulled the trigger. Fang flew backwards shrieking in pain. Mike fell to the ground all bloody. Foxy and Vixey ran to Mike. Bonnie helped up Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Chica. The three animatronics ran to Mike too. They all gathered around Mike worried.

"Mikey boy," said Foxy sadly," why would you do that? That should've been me."

"Bro calm down," said Mike coughing out more blood," you guys are all so sensitive…it's just me dying…you're more important Foxy…you all are…I love you all…you guys were the best, and only, friends I ever had…heh I'm gonna miss you guys…do me…a favor…kill…that damn wolf…he's annoying…and tell Goldie…that I'll work on my action movie stunt…got it!"

They all nodded their heads in sadness.

"Mikey why," asked Bonnie crying," why did you have to die? We already lost enough friends. We can't afford to lose anymore. Please stay with us."

"Sorry Bonnie…I'm too weak," said Mike closing his eyes," you guys are the best…I love you all."

"We love you too Mikey," cried Chica hugging him.

"We all love you," said Vixey hugging him too," we won't forget you."

Mike looked at Foxy and nodded his head up and down, and put his thumb up with a wink. Mike mouthed _'great job' _to Foxy. Foxy just rolled his eyes, and smiled. He hugged Mike as well. Then they released from the hug.

"Let me…die in this suit," said Mike closing his eyes," it's pretty comfortable. Goodbye guys."

Mike stopped breathing and just laid there limp. The animatronics all cried. Foxy hugged Chica and Vixey. He looked up and saw Fang coughing up oil. Foxy got up and ran towards him. Fang looked up and saw him coming. He tried to get up. Foxy picked up Fang's swords and threw them at him. Fang put his arms up to try and block them, but they just passed and sunk into his shoulder and chest. Fang gasped in shock and pain. Foxy ran up to him and pulled the swords out. He jumped over Fang and stabbed him in the back. He pulled one sword out and sunk it into his left shoulder. Foxy ripped his left arm off of Fang's body. Fang shouted in pain. The animatronics looked over at Fang angrily. They all got up and walked towards Fang. Chica picked up a knife. Toy Chica picked up a metal bat. Both the Bonnie's had their guitars. Vixey had the shotgun that Mike was carrying. Foxy kicked Fang to the ground. Fang changed his hook to a hand, but Foxy caught his hook before it went into his wrist. Fang looked at him wide eyed. Foxy pulled as hard as he could and ripped his hand, and hook, off of him. Fang shrieked and looked at his hand.

"We will make you suffer for killing our friends!" shouted Chica throwing the knife fast at Fang.

Fang's eyes widened as the knife flew towards him. The knife hit Fang in the mouth and came out the back of his head. Fang shouted in agony. Foxy grabbed a fire axe from a little red metal box, on the wall. Fang got up and ran away. Fang was nearing the door until a thick string wrapped around his neck. Fang gasped and then he was pulled back towards the animatronics. Chica raised a fist and punched him hard breaking his snout a bit. Fang shouted louder than anything. He stood up again, and tried to run away. Toy Chica swung her bat at his legs hard. She hit the right leg hard enough to make it break off of Fang's body. Fang tried to balance himself on one leg. Toy Bonnie and Bonnie swung their guitars at him. Bonnie swung from the front for his head, and Toy Bonnie swung from the back at his legs. Fang flipped in the air as he got hit. He landed on the ground with a hard thud.

"For Mikey," said Vixey as she put the end of the shotgun at the center of Fang's back.

Fang's eyes widened, and then she pulled the trigger. A giant hole was made in Fang's chest. Fang began to lose consciousness. The animatronics separated and let Foxy handle the rest of Fang. Fang looked at him with his eyes nearly closed. Foxy flung the axe at Fang. The axe punctured Fang's endoskeleton's skull. Fang looked up at the axe with his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Foxy leaped over Fang and tugged the axe hard. Foxy stepped on Fang's shoulders and pulled on the axe. Fang shouted in agony. Foxy shouted as he began to rip his head off. Fang's head, and endoskeleton's spine, was ripped from his body. Foxy held the axe in his hand with Fang's head on the tip. Oil leaked out of Fang's body and head. Fang's body fell to the ground. He had a missing arm, leg, hand, and head. He had a big hole in his chest.

"Ye damn fool," said Foxy walking back to his friends.

The animatronics cheered in happiness.

"About time he died," said Chica," he was getting on my nerves."

Chica saw her best friend run over to Freddy. Chica gasped when she saw Freddy on the ground dead. So did the others. They all ran over to Freddy and examined his wounds. Bonnie lay down next to Freddy and cuddled closer to him. Bonnie's face was full of sadness.

"Freddy died?" asked Chica sadly.

Bonnie nodded with a tear flowing down her cheek. Chica bent down next to Bonnie comforting her.

"Don't worry," said Chica," we'll bring him back."

Chica looked at the pizzeria. It was destroyed; holes in the ground, tables broken and flipped over, scratches and little craters in the walls, and oil and blood are on the ground. Chica sighed.

Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Ballon Boy went to Toy Freddy. They sat down crying. Foxy and Vixey went to Golden Freddy, the Puppet, and Mr. Fazbear. They heard Mr. Fazbear talking on the phone.

"Yes please," said Mr. Fazbear," yes sir. Thank you sir. You have no idea how happy that makes me. Thank you. You have a goodnight too sir."

Mr. Fazbear hung up and put the phone down. He looked at the animatronics and smiled. They all looked at him curiously.

"I…got the pizzeria back!" shouted Mr. Fazbear happily.

They all cheered for him.

"Excuse me sir," said the Puppet.

"Oh…my…god," said Mr. Fazbear unbelievably," Marionette is that you?"

"Yes it is sir," said the Puppet happily," glad you remember my name."

"How could I forget," said Mr. Fazbear as he noticed the little girl," oh…poor little girl."

"I know," said the Puppet," you think you can call some engineers down here to make like a small…uhh…"

He looked at Foxy and Vixey and smiled. He leaned over to Mr. Fazbear's ear.

"Make a small little Fox," whispered the Puppet to Mr. Fazbear," I can sense that they want a kid."

Mr. Fazbear smiled at the thought.

"Oh I will," said Mr. Fazbear.

Mr. Fazbear called the engineers.

"Oh and order some more of those orbs, and two extra endoskeletons," said the Puppet.

"Why two?" asked Mr. Fazbear.

"Well for Freddy and Golden Freddy," said the Puppet.

Mr. Fazbear looked at a happy Golden Freddy.

"You wanted an endoskeleton for so long," said Mr. Fazbear," did you request this?"

"Yes sir," said Golden Freddy," I've always wanted one so I can truly be alive."

"I'll order one for you buddy," said Mr. Fazbear," I'm calling them right now. And why one for Freddy…did he…"

"Freddy died," said the Puppet sadly," that's why I need an endoskeleton to give him life once more, and to give life to this little girl. She had an unfair death. She won't remember anything though."

"Damnit," said Mr. Fazbear," I'm gonna kill Fang when I get my hands on…"

"He's already dead lad," said Foxy," we gave it to him."

"Good," said Mr. Fazbear smiling," I can't wait to see what you guys did to him…and what about the business man?"

"I forgot about him," said Vixey nervously," we have to kill him or else he'll make more animatronics."

"Don't worry," said Toy Chica walking in the room," I got him."

Toy Chica pushed him down to the ground. Mr. Fazbear grabbed a baseball bat and hit Jeremy hard. Jeremy screamed in pain. Blood filled his mouth.

"Glad to see you too," said Jeremy.

"Oh yeah," said Mr. Fazbearm," so is Freddy. He's glad to see you as well."

"Hah he's dead sir," said Jeremy," Fang killed him."

"Well then you shouldn't have a problem with Freddy," said Mr. Fazbear smiling," but his head misses you."

Jeremy looked at him confused. Golden Freddy appeared by Mr. Fazbear holding a Freddy head. Golden Freddy smiled grimly at him. Jeremy's eyes widened. He tried to get up and run away.

"Sir please let me go," said Jeremy nervously," I'm sorry for everything! Please…just let me go."

"Oh now you're sorry," said Mr. Fazbear," well say sorry to Freddy."

"NO…SIR!" shouted Jeremy.

Golden Freddy raised the head, but stopped.

"Won't his soul take over the Freddy suit when I put it on him?" asked Golden Freddy.

"Only if I allow it," said the Puppet," but this man…doesn't deserve a second chance. So he'll die for sure."

"Good to know," said Golden Freddy pushing the head on Jeremy.

Jeremy shouted in agony. He fought against Golden Freddy trying to get away. The head slid down more. Blood dripped from the mouth and neck. Jeremy screamed in agony. This is the most pain he's ever been in.

"The head won't…go down," said Golden Freddy as he pushed with all his might, then he just heard metal scraping off flesh," nope…nevermind…I got it."

They saw eye balls hanging out of the eye sockets, and Jeremy's teeth inside of the mouth. They all laughed.

"Now get it out before it starts to smell.

"I got it," said Golden Freddy teleporting to Jeremy's house and laying the body on the bed. Golden Freddy teleported back into the pizzeria.

"Got it," said Golden Freddy," he is not a problem anymore."

They smiled at each other.

"Hello," said Mr. Fazbear on the phone," yes. I'm calling again. I would like to make an order."

[The Marionette]

He was standing above Mike. Bonnie and Chica look at him curiously.

"I like this human," said the Puppet," I think I'll take him myself."

"What are you doing?" asked Chica curiously.

"This human was very brave, and courageous to stand up to an animatronic like that," said the Puppet," I will put his soul into me. I really want him. He earned another chance to live…so…he'll become me."

"Alright," said Chica," sounds good…but he'll want to change the way you look a bit…he likes long hair, so he'll put something on that bald head of yours."

"I don't mind," said the Puppet," if he puts it on then I'll feel honored to be wearing something that a brave warrior likes."

"Heh whatever," said Chica walking away smiling.

The Puppet covered Mike's body with his, and absorbed the soul he had left. The Puppet stood back up and walked to the others.

"Hey what'd you do?" asked Bonnie.

"Heal Mike," said the Puppet," he is a part of me."

"What?" asked Bonnie confused.

"Alright guys," said Mr. Fazbear," the shipment should be coming in about an hour. They were already in town, so they said might as well just ship them tonight."

"That's great!" said Bonnie in joy.

Freddy came to her mind.

'_Hang in there Freddy,' thought Bonnie,' you'll be back very soon.'_

"I have a surprise for you two," said Mr. Fazbear pointing at Foxy and vixey," you're gonna love it."

Foxy and Vixey looked at each other curiously. They looked back at Mr. Fazbear.

"What is it?" asked Vixey.

"You'll see," said the Puppet smiling. Mr. Fazbear and the Puppet fist bumped each other. Foxy and Vixey looked at each other very confused.

**A/N**

**There is the 23****rd**** chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think about Foxy and Vixey getting a kid? You guys happy that Fang is dead? Let me know how you're feeling. Stay tuned to see what happens in the next chapter(s). See what the animatronics do, and what happens to the pizzeria. Alright, see you all later. Peace!**


	24. Family Reunion

**A/N**

**Hello everybody! How are all of you? Here is the 24****th**** chapter. Hope you all like it. Let me know what you think, and it's too late to pair up Chica and Foxy for those of you people who are demanding to have them paired up. Foxy and Vixey have been together the whole story, except for when they erased his memory. So stop telling me to pair them up when it is clearly too late to change. Anyways, go ahead and read the chapter. Enjoy!**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

The engineers were there building, and repairing, Toy Bonnie's arm, and the animatronics wounds and injuries they had. They also built new endoskeletons, and a baby Vixen.

Mr. Fazbear, Golden Freddy, the Puppet, and some engineers helped clean up the pizzeria. Foxy and Vixey kept eyeing the engineers to see what they were building. They just saw ears that looked like theirs. Foxy was excited to see what they built, but Mr. Fazbear said they'll have to wait till they're done. All the animatronics were repaired, and now they just had to finish the Baby Vixen. The Puppet saw the suit that Mike wore during the fight. He saw Chica always looking at Foxy. The Puppet rubbed his chin.

'_We should ask them to repair that Foxy suit,' said Mike in the Puppet's head,' but just ask them to change it a little bit so it doesn't resemble Foxy too much."_

"That sounds like a decent idea," said the Puppet," I'll ask them to fix my music box too. I love that song."

The Puppet walked over to the old Foxy body and picked it up. He went over to the engineers and dropped it beside them. They all looked at the Puppet curiously.

"Can you fine gentlemen repair that Foxy suit," asked the Puppet," we'll give you extra if you do."

Mr. Fazbear looked at the Puppet confused.

"Uhh…ah guess we can," said one of the engineers," we'll have it ready tonight. Alright fellas…let's start buildin'."

They nodded and got to work. The Puppet smiled at them and walked off. Mr. Fazbear walked up to him.

"What're we gonna repair that old suit for?" asked Mr. Fazbear.

"Well almost all the animatronics found love," said the Puppet," so we think Chica deserves someone too."

"We?" asked Mr. Fazbear.

"Mike is a part of me," said the Puppet," I wanted him to be with me. Such a brave human he was. Anyways, let's finish cleaning. We got a show to do in a couple of hours."

"Alright whatever you guys think," said Mr. Fazbear," the money is coming out of my pocket. Hope you two know that. Also…how would I know if I'm talking to Mike and not you?"

"Hmm…I'll just change eye colors," said the Puppet thinking about it," when it's me my eyes will be all black with a white dot, but when it's Mike my eyes are going to be white with a black dot in the middle."

"Got it," said Mr. Fazbear," easy to remember."

"Golden Freddy come here," said the Puppet," we have to get that endoskeleton in you."

Golden Freddy's eyes widened. He ran as fast as he could to the Puppet smiling.

"Thank you so much buddy," said Golden Freddy.

"Don't mention it," said the Puppet.

All the animatronics were repaired, and ready to go. Bonnie immediately went to Freddy who was still being fixed. The Engineers put a new orb and endoskeleton inside of him.

"Alright," said an engineer," I'm ready!"

Another Engineer shot Freddy with a blast of energy. Freddy's body jerked upward and his eyes opened. Freddy coughed out dust. Freddy sat up holding his head. Bonnie ran past an engineer pushing him yards away. She ran up to Freddy, wrapped him in a hug, and kissed him. The engineers watched them kiss.

"Aww so beautiful," said an engineer," so much love and affection."

The engineer threw up into a bucket.

"Alright we're almost done with this," said an engineer working on the baby vixen," just a few more minutes."

Some engineers were repairing the stage, and Pirate's Cove. They added an arcade, and put more decorations on Pirate's Cove. They added some skulls to the side, and put Fang's head at the front of the pirate ship.

"Uhh…are you sure that kids won't be afraid of the Cove?" asked Foxy.

"You're right," said an engineer," we'll take down some of them."

They took down the skulls and just left the head at the front.

"That's fine right there," said Foxy.

The engineers just shrugged and walked to work on the stage. They added more lighting, and made the stage brighter. They added stars in the back, and disco balls above the dining area, for when the pizzeria was open at night. Freddy had to get used to his new endoskeleton. Bonnie helped him keep his balance. They looked at the new stage and smiled.

"Where did we get the money to afford this?" asked Freddy.

Bonnie just giggled and kissed him on the cheek. They repainted Bonnie's guitar because she chipped a lot of the color off when she hit Fang. They did the same with Toy Bonnie's guitar. The engineers nodded their heads proud of their work. They finished up the little kit. The kit had a white fur coat, and light pink hair that almost touched her shoulders. It was wearing black pants, and a brown and black shirt. The Puppet told Golden Freddy to distract Foxy and Vixey while he gets the kit. Golden Freddy nodded his head.

"I want this to be a surprise for them," said the Puppet," same with that Foxy for Chica."

"Alright I'll distract them," said Golden Freddy staying still.

The Puppet looked at him waiting for him to go.

"I mean now," said the Puppet.

"Oh now," said Golden Freddy teleporting.

Golden Freddy appeared next to Foxy and Vixey dizzy. They looked at him curiously.

"Sorry I need to get used to teleporting with an endoskeleton," said Golden Freddy," alright…so…uhh…"

The Puppet picked up the kit and brought her into Mr. Fazbear's office.

"So you guys want a kid huh?" asked Golden Freddy.

He laid the animatronic gently on the wall. He lifted the little girl and put her body leaning against the kit.

"That's great," said Golden Freddy," so what're you guys gonna call her?"

"Ye assume it's gonna be a girl already," said Foxy with a chuckle," but if it's a she then we're gonna call it…mmm…"

The Puppet put his left hand on the little girl's chest, and put his right hand on the animatronic's chest. He closed his eyes and concentrated hard. The stripes on his arms, legs, and the buttons on his chest began to glow. The animatronic opened its eyes. She looked at the Marionette with big eyes. He chuckled at the little kit. He put his hand out for her to get.

"Hello little one," said the Marionette," I am Merionette, or you can call me puppet. It's up to you."

"Hello Marionette," said the little kit," where am I?"

"You're in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria," said the Marionette," your home. Ready to meet for mom and dad?"

"Yes please," said the little kit excited.

"Remember there names?" asked the Marionette curiously.

"Yes they're…F…Foxy and Vixey," said the little kit happily," those are my parents."

"Correct," said the Marionette," way to go. Let's go surprise them. They don't know you're here."

"Alrighty," said the little kit standing up and following the Marionette.

[Foxy and Vixey]

"So what are the names?" asked Golden Freddy.

"Well let me repeat it for you the tenth time," said Foxy," We don't know."

"Well my bad," said Golden Freddy.

"We might call her…hmm," said Vixey thinking about it," Sapphire, Hope, Sage, or Crystal. Those names came to my mind. I want her with a nice name."

"I like those names," said Foxy," she'll have a beautiful name like ye."

Vixey smiled at him and cuddled next to him. Foxy hugged her and cuddled closer to her. Golden Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Love is disgusting," said Golden Freddy teleporting away from them.

"Vixey," said Foxy.

"Yes Foxy?" asked Vixey.

"Umm…I was wondering," said Foxy," will ye…huh…will ye…"

"Will I what?" giggled Vixey at Foxy's nervousness.

"Will ye be my…huh…will ye be my wife?" asked Foxy.

Vixey looked at him smiling.

"Of course Foxy!" shouted Vixey kissing him. Foxy wrapped his arms around her tightly.

The animatronics clapped for them both. Chica was so happy right now, but also a bit upset. She'll find someone.

'_Yes you will,' Mike said in her head._

Chica turned around and saw the Marionette walking next past her with a kit. Chica gasped and had a huge smile on her face.

"You guys didn't," said Chica in joy," oh my gosh Mikey and Marionette. You guys are awesome! They're gonna be so proud, and surprised!"

"We got someone for you too Chica," said Mike leading the little kit behind the two Foxes.

"Wonder who it is?" Chica asked herself.

'_So you want me to put some of your soul into that Foxy suit eh?' asked Marionette in Mike's head._

"Yes please," said Mike," so that he can live, and not be an ordinary robot."

'_Alright,' said Marionette,' you got a good point. I was originally gonna kill one of those men over there, but I like your idea better.'_

"Pfft! Yeah," said Mike," my idea is a _lot _better."

Mike walked was behind Pirate's Cove waiting for the right moment. The little kit was so excited.

"Alright," said Mike," just stay behind me. I'll tell you when you can come out."

"Okay Mikey," said the little kit smiling.

Mike walked towards Foxy and Vixey. They turned around to look at him.

"Hey Foxy and Vixey," said Mike," what's up?"

"Mike is that ye?" chuckled Foxy.

"Yes, but I'm sharing this body," said Mike," me and Marionette both use this body."

"Well that's nice," said Vixey," at least we can still talk to ye."

"Yeah," said Mike scratching the back of his head," hey we have a surprise for you two."

"What is it?" asked Foxy.

"You mean who," said Mike," you can come out now."

The little kit came out from behind the curtains and smiled at her parents.

"Hi mom, hey dad," said the little kit.

Foxy and Vixey both looked wide-eyed. They were extremely surprised. They both smiled and walked towards the little kit.

"Wow," said Foxy," you guys did this?"

"Well Marionette and Mr. Fazbear did," said Mike," you can thank them. Here's Marionette for you."

Mike's eyes went from white to black. Marionette blinked his eyes a few times.

"Thanks lad," said Foxy happily.

"No problem," said Marionette," you two wanted a kid very badly, so Mr. Fazbear and I decided to have one made for you. Here she is. You're daughter."

Foxy and Vixey hugged the little kit. She hugged them back. Vixey was in tears of joy. Foxy had a tear or two flowing down his cheek.

"What should your name be?" asked Vixey.

The little kit looked at them as they were thinking of a name.

"How about Crystal for now?" asked Vixey.

"That sounds nice," said Foxy," what do ye think?"

"I love that name," said Crystal hugging her parents. Foxy and Vixey looked at each other and smiled.

"Our own family," said Vixey crying.

"Yes, our own family," said Foxy crying as well.

"Look at you, big fox crying," giggled Vixey.

"I know, Golden Freddy annoyed me so much he made my eye hurt," said Foxy wiping his tears.

"Mmhmm," said Vixey kissing him," whatever you say."

Marionette walked past Chica wearing a wig. Chica looked at Marionette.

"Did Mike put that on?" asked Chica smiling.

"Yes he did," said Marionette," we don't look too bad. We look good with long hair. It goes just to past my ears…or…where they should be."

Chica giggled at Marrionette.

"You two are gonna be fun to hang out with," said Chica.

"Yep," said Marionette," hey come here we got a surprise."

Chica followed them to the other Foxy. Chica gasped at the sight of another Foxy.

"That's not replacing Foxy is it?" asked Chica worried.

"What, no," said Marionette," this isn't replacing nobody. We didn't make the Pirate's Cove bigger for no reason. That Foxy is made for you."

Chica looked at the Foxy wide-eyed.

"What?" asked Chica looking at them.

"We wanted him to be made for you," said Marionette," you need someone to love too. So we made another Foxy, but we had to change his color just a bit and change the hook to his left hand, so you don't mistake him with the other Foxy."

Chica hugged them both, well…hugged one of them…but it was both of them. You get what I'm saying. Chica then went over to the other Foxy. Marionette walked to the Foxy and put his hand on his chest. The strings, and buttons, began to glow again. Then Foxy Jr. opened his eyes. He looked around and saw Chica. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"His name is…Foxy…Junior," said Marionette," that's all we could come up with right now. We can change it some other time."

"No it's alright," said Chica," Foxy Junior is okay with me."

Chica ran over to Foxy Jr. and hugged him. He hugged her back. Marionette smiled and walked away from them.

"Everyone seems to be happy," said Marionette," now we need to figure out where we're gonna go during the day. Where should our box be?"

'_Beats me,' said Mike._

"We'll find a spot," said Marionette," in the mean time let's just relax and be happy the fight is over."

'_True that,' said Mike._

"True that," asked Marionette," that must be something popular these days. True that…true that…true-to-the-that…that true…truly that is true…truly that…"

'_Shut up please,' said Mike annoyed._

**A/N**

**There it is everybody! The 24****th**** chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you think! Do you like the name Crystal? I'm still trying to figure out a name for Crystal. Idk. Do you guys like Crytsal? Let me know please. If you have a better name then share it in the Reviews. I'll love to hear what you guys can come up with. Anyways, that's all I have to say right now, so I'll see you guys later. Peace!**


	25. Preparing for a Wedding

**A/N**

**Hello everybody! Here is the 25****th**** chapter. Hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think. I know that I'm spelling Balloon wrong, but the boys name is "Ballon Boy" with one "O." Not two "O's." Anyways, go ahead and read on. Enjoy!**

[Golden Freddy]

He looked at all the engineers, Mr. Fazbear, and animatronics work on the pizzeria. He looked over at the stage and saw Toy Chica looking at a poster. Golden Freddy got curious and teleported behind her looking at the poster.

"What're you looking at?" asked Golden Freddy. Toy Chica looked at him surprised.

"Golden Freddy," said Toy Chica hiding the poster," I was looking at…a poster I made."

"That you made," said Golden Freddy with a smile," I wanna see it."

"No," shouted Toy Chica," I mean…it's not ready yet…and I still need to work on it…so you can't see it…sorry Golden Freddy I'm just not ready to show anyone and…HEY!"

Golden Freddy teleported by Toy Chica and snatched the poster out of her hand. Toy Chica tried to get it before he saw it. Golden Freddy teleported away from her and opened it up. He examined the poster with a chuckle.

"Haha wow," said Golden Freddy laughing," this is something…wow…does she really?"

Toy Chica gasped when she saw him laugh. She looked at the ground in sadness and hid in the kitchen. Chica was in there with the new Foxy showing him around. Chica saw Toy Chica run into the kitchen and hide in a corner. Chica and Foxy Jr. looked at each other curiously. They went over to her and saw her sitting down hunched up in a little ball. Toy Chica looked at them and then looked back down at the ground.

"Hey Toy Chica," said Chica," what's wrong?"

"Golden Freddy saw the poster I made," said Toy Chica sadly," and I saw him laughing. I knew it would never happen."

"Hey how do you know he wasn't laughing in excitement," asked Chica sitting by Toy Chica," he might actually like it. Who knows…he might want it to happen."

"Oh I don't know Chica," said Toy Chica," he really hated me and…I don't know if he'll me mad at me for even thinking that."

"Well if you let me talk then you'll know what I think about it," said Golden Freddy leaning against the door way. Chica and Foxy Jr. got up and left the two animatronics alone.

"We'll let you two talk about it," said Chica smiling," have fun."

They left the kitchen and Golden Freddy walked over to Toy Chica. Toy Chica got nervous the closer he got. Golden Freddy sat down next to Toy Chica looking at her with a smile on his face. Toy Chica looked at him nervously. Golden Freddy opened up the poster and showed her it.

"Heh…what made you draw this huh?" asked Golden Freddy smiling.

"I…I don't know…I was just…drawing how I felt," said Toy Chica quietly.

"I like it," said Golden Freddy," it's so cute. I really love this. We should put this on the front doors of the pizzeria."

"You really think so?" asked Toy Chica.

"Of course," said Golden Freddy giving it back to her," all the kids will probably like it…along with the wedding."

"A wedding?" asked Toy Chica.

"Yeah a wedding," said Golden Freddy happily," Foxy and Vixey are getting married."

"That's great," said Toy Chica in happiness," it's tomorrow?"

"Yes it is," said Golden Freddy standing up," come on. Let's get out of the kitchen. I've always hated it in here."

"Why?" asked Toy Chica.

"For many reasons," said Golden Freddy," I don't like talking about it. Come on."

[Freddy]

"That's right," said Freddy walking around his new stage," welcome to my crib baby girl. You see this…it's got some stars in the back showing that we're stars…we got some silver balls hanging from the ceiling…"

"Mmhmm disco balls?" said Bonnie.

"Yeah those…we got a bigger stage, and Pirate's Cove is bigger, and we have an arcade," said Freddy.

"I can be in the arcade," said Ballon Boy," I'll get more balloons."

Ballon Boy ran to the office to get more balloons. Golden Freddy walked on the stage and patted Freddy in the back.

"And I get to go back to the backstage alone," said Golden Freddy smiling," and listen to you guys perform."

"Not anymore bud," said Freddy handing him a new microphone," you're up here with me and the rest of the crew. No more hiding, and being alone."

Golden Freddy looked at him and then the microphone. He had a huge smile on his face. He grabbed the microphone and looked at it. It had his name imprinted on it with golden ink. He smiled and hugged Freddy.

"Wow…I haven't performed in…ages," said Golden Freddy excited," I really love this. Thank you all for being such dear friends. I love you all!"

"We love you too big guy," said Marionette.

"You can be a bit harsh at times," said Mike," but we still love you."

"I love both of you guys too," said Golden Freddy," we're gonna become good friends. Also, I like the hair."

"Thanks," said both Mike and Marionette," looks good on us eh?"

Golden Freddy nodded his head in agreement. Toy Chica jumped on him giving him a tight hug pressing her body against his. Golden Freddy smiled in excitement. He looked at Mike and Marionette moving his eye brows up and down. He hugged her back bringing her closer to him. Mike and Marionette rolled their eyes. Toy Bonnie was on the stage tuning her electric guitar. She smiled at her best friend as she hugged Golden Freddy. Toy Bonnie gave her a thumbs up.

"So how are we gonna be positioned?" asked Chica sitting down at the edge of the stage.

"Easy," said Freddy," Golden Freddy and I in the front, Bonnie and Toy Bonnie behind us, and then you and Toy Chica right behind them."

"Sounds good," said Chica," I like that position."

"I might change it up," said Freddy," but we're gonna be performing in a little while, so I don't have enough time to position us. We all still need to know what we're gonna do for Foxy and Vixey's wedding."

"That's right," said Chica," we have to set it up."

Toy Chica and Chica smiled at each other.

"We got it," they both said running off to backstage.

They came back with pink and white paint, ribbons, some flowers, bows, a dress, and a button up shirt. Foxy and Vixey looked at them a bit surprised.

"Where'd ye get all of that from?" asked Foxy.

"The office," said Chica.

"Where'd the office get it from?" asked Golden Freddy.

They looked at him awkwardly.

"Mr. Fazbear bought them for you two," said Toy Chica.

"I planned ahead of time," said Mr. Fazbear," so let's get you two ready."

The crew got the two Foxes ready for the wedding. Golden Freddy and Freddy helped Foxy with his suit since they know about dressing…apparently. Freddy put a top hat on Foxy. Foxy looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head.

"I look better without hats," said Foxy remembering the dream he and Vixey had," so I don't need one. Thank ye though, and thank ye for helping me get ready for me wedding."

"Aye no problem mite," said Golden Freddy mimicking Foxy's pirate accent," anything for me friend las…um…lad…sorry…"

"Do I look like a female?" asked Foxy laughing.

"I mean…a little bit," said Golden Freddy mimicking Foxy again.

Freddy broke down laughing.

"Aww that's messed up lad," said Foxy smiling.

[Vixey]

Chica and Toy Chica were helping Vixey get dressed for her wedding. Toy Chica went up to Vixey and examined her.

"First, let's get all these clothes off of you," said Toy Chica.

She walked over the Vixey and began to strip her.

"Wait," said Vixey," I can do this myself. Toy Chica stop it, I can do this part. Toy Chica…"

"I'm already done," said Toy Chica tossing Vixey's shirt aside," alright now let's pick out a dress."

"You think we could've picked out the dress before taking my clothes off?" asked Vixey.

"No that's stupid," said Toy Chica," if it makes you feel better…I can be naked too, so you don't feel alone."

"No it's alright," said Vixey covering her chest area with her arms," I'm alright. Let's just pick out a dress."

"Alright, but if you want me to join you with the…_stripping…_then I'll do it," said Toy Chica.

"Toy Chica," said Chica looking at different dresses in the room," quit making her feel uncomfortable."

"Ay I was just asking her if she wanted me to help," said Toy Chica.

"How about this one?" asked Chica holding a dress out to Vixey.

It was a thin waist white dress that went all the way down to her feet. Vixey examined it for a while. Toy Chica grabbed it and held it up for her to see. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Good job Chica," said Toy Chica," this is a nice dress. Nice curve in the waist like your waist Vixey. Good curve to it. This'll do nice for you."

"Yeah I like it," said Vixey grabbing it," it's beautiful. Thank you both for helping me."

Vixey gave them a hug, and they returned it.

"Anything for a friend," said Chica smiling," now let's put it on."

"Alright," said Vixey walking over to the mirror. Chica and Toy Chica helped her put it on. They were chatting and laughing with each other.

[Foxy]

"Alright," said Freddy," looking good man."

"Hey have you guys seen Chica," asked Foxy Jr. walking in the room, Foxy looked at him wide-eyed," I can't find her."

"She's with the other Chica getting Vixey ready for the wedding," said Golden Freddy," don't go in there though. They could be naked, so just wait."

"Alright thanks," said Foxy Jr.

"Whoa hold on," said Foxy," who in bloody hell are you?"

Foxy Jr. looked at Foxy nervously.

"Uhh…" said Foxy Jr.

[Vixey]

"You think he'll love the way I look?" asked Vixey.

"He's gonna love you," said Chica.

"You look like an angel," said Toy Chica," there's no way he won't love it."

[Foxy]

"You're who?" asked Foxy.

"Foxy Jr.," said Foxy Jr.," I'm Chica's boyfriend."

"You're what!?" asked Foxy.

[Vixey]

"I wonder what Foxy is wearing," said Toy Chica.

"He'll look good," said Bonnie walking in the room with Toy Bonnie," he has two bears that know about dressing."

"Hey Bonnie," said Chica," you guys here to pick out your dresses?"

"Yeah, but Toy Bonnie isn't," said Bonnie sadly.

"Why not Toy Bonnie?" asked Toy Chica.

"I just don't have anybody to go with," said Toy Bonnie sadly.

"Well we can change that," said Mike peeking out of the wooden box," we didn't forget about you Toy Bonnie, so get a dress ready."

"But I don't have anyone to go with," said Toy Bonnie.

"Just trust me Toy Bonnie," said Mike," choose a dress and get ready for the wedding. Believe me; you'll have someone to go with."

"Yeah okay," said Toy Bonnie sadly," I'll get a dress."

"Good girl," said Mike as his eyes changed to black, meaning Marionette is talking now," now go ahead and have your time together girls. I'm going to sleep."

"Alright see you two at the wedding," said Bonnie," let's pick out a dress for you."

"Yes pick out a dress," said Marionette going back in his box," see you all at the wedding."

"We'll get ready," said Chica," we don't have much time left."

"True that!" shouted Marionette happily.

'_Really?' said Mike._

The girls got back to their business and chatted.

[Foxy]

"Ye better take care of Chica," said Foxy," she is a very good friend of mine. We need to change the way ye look. I hate looking at someone that looks like me. We need to change your name, and your body shape."

"Alright sounds good," said Foxy Jr.

"Alright in the mean time," said Foxy," get ready for the wedding lad. Welcome to my crew."

"Thanks captain," said Foxy Jr. shaking his hand," glad to be part of the crew."

Then all the boys got ready for the wedding pushing each other around, and making jokes. Then Toy Freddy walked in. They all looked at him surprised.

"Whoa Toy Freddy you're alive," said Freddy smiling," Toy Bonnie is going to be so happy."

"I know," said Toy Freddy happily," glad to be back, but I wanna surprise Toy Bonnie so shh."

"Oh okay," said Freddy smiling," let's get a suit for you."

"Sounds good," said Toy Freddy.

[Mr. Fazbear]

"This is going to an exciting day," said Mr. Fazbear to Ballon Boy," don't you think?"

"Yes sirree," said Ballon Boy in joy," I can't wait for the wedding and to give out balloons to the children again."

"Yeah I can't wait to see them perform as a family again," said Mr. Fazbear smiling," let's get ready for the wedding."

"Alright," said Ballon Boy. The two walked to the room with Freddy and the other boys to get dressed for the wedding.

**A/N**

**Hello everybody! There is the 25****th**** chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. I'm going to be gone for a couple of days, so I won't be able to update this for a while. Hopefully I do by this weekend coming up. Alright, that's all I have to say right now. Go ahead and chat in the reviews if you want, and feel free to PM me whatever you want. Either to chat, or talk about ideas, or whatever you want. Alright see you all later. Peace!**


	26. Celebration and The End

**A/N**

**What's up everybody! How are all of you? Here is the…D'X…last chapter of the story. I will make a sequel to this though since it became popular. I don't know if you guys want me to make the sequel before or after the rated-M version of the story. Let me know in the reviews, and I'll see what happens. I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter. I will miss you all. Alright, go ahead and read the last, and final, chapter of the story…Enjoy…:')**

[Vixey]

She got done dressing and was ready for the wedding. Vixey was nervous, but happy at the same time. Chica wore a blue dress that only showed half of her right leg. Chica covered her right eye with her hair. Toy Chica looked at Chica. She went over there with some pink and red paint.

"Chica let me see," said Toy Chica," You need to add some blush in."

Chica stood still as Toy Chica put on blush. Toy Chica took a step back and examined her work.

"Hmm…that looks good," said Toy Chica," look in the mirror."

Chica looked in the mirror and smiled. She looked beautiful. Toy Chica knows how to dress as well.

"Thanks Toy Chica," said Chica hugging her," oh…how did it go with Golden Freddy?"

"It went nice," said Toy Chica smiling," we talked, and when he smiled at me…I felt so happy and alive."

"Glad you two are hitting it off great," said Chica happily," you two are going together during the wedding."

"Yeah we are," said Chica excited," I want to give him something too…like on that poster, but I'm too nervous."

"Go for it," said Chica," he'll enjoy it. He's never experienced love in his life…mostly because of his childish attitude, and his cockiness."

"That's what I love about him," said Toy Chica," he's like me…childish, cocky, we both play dirty, and I love how he isn't afraid to be himself."

"Yeah you two are perfect for each other," said Chica," he'll look good during the wedding. You both will."

Chica looked at Toy Chica's blue dress. They both checked each other out.

"I really like what you did with that dress," said Chica.

"Yeah you too," said Toy Chica.

"I wish I had a dress like that," said Chica.

"Yes me too," said Toy Chica.

"They're both idiots," said Mike in the box. His eyes turned black.

"Yes they are," said Marionette," they're wearing the same dress, and whining that they don't have the other girl's dress."

Marionette' eyes turned white.

"I'm getting annoyed," said Mike," can we stop them?"

"Yes please," said Marionette. Then they opened the top of the box and leaned on the edge of the box.

"Excuse me ladies," said Marionette," please quit talking about each other's dresses. They're both the same exact dress, so just stop please. We're trying to rest."

"Alright guys," said Toy Chica apologetically," we're sorry. We were just looking for something to do."

"That's fine but," said Marionette," we're just tired and we want to sleep."

"Alright we'll be quit," said Chica," go ahead and rest."

"Thank you girls," said Marionette going back into the box and closing the top.

'_Finally some sleep,' said Mike in his head._

"True that," said Marionette. Mike just sighed in Marionette's head.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria 6:00a.m.]

All the adults and parents were outside the doors, and in the front of the pizzeria looking at all the posters hung up. They were laughing and smiling.

There was a poster that showed Toy Chica on her toes kissing Golden Freddy on the cheek and his eyes were wide in shock, and he was blushing. Some adults giggled at that, and thought it was cute. One poster showed Freddy and Bonnie back to back looking at each other with Freddy holding his microphone between them singing, and Bonnie playing her guitar and singing in the mic with him. It showed Marionette holding Ballon boy on his shoulders.

"Oh look at this one," said one of the parents," Foxy and Vixey are getting married! And they have a little female kit."

"That's nice of them," said a father," I can't believe they brought back those very old animatronics. Better hope nobody's a criminal in here."

A guy looked at the father wide-eyed and then ran away.

"Unless you're him," said the father.

Then they heard police calling after him. All the people watched the police tackle him down.

"Well isn't that cool," said a little boy," seeing cops tackle people."

They continued to look at the posters. They saw Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy jamming it out together. They saw Chica with Foxy Jr. sitting together holding hands. Another poster showed two Marionettes; one with black eyes and two dots at the center, and another with white eyes with black dots in the center of his eyes. The one with black eyes said Marionette underneath him, and the one of white eyes said Mike underneath him.

"Guessing there's two Marionettes," said a father," or it just has two different personalities or something."

"It looks kinda cute with that long hair," said a teenage girl. Her little brother looked at her and laughed.

"You have a crush on the Marionette?" asked her little brother. The teenage girl made a face at him.

"No I don't," said the teenage girl," he just reminds me of Mike Schmidt. Same hair style and same name…bet they have the same personality."

"You talking about your boyfriend?" asked her father.

"He was afraid of everything," said the mother," if you hit pots or pans, or stomped on the ground, or door, he would freak out."

The teenage girl just rolled her eyes.

[Mr. Fazbear]

He was just finishing up cleaning the place. All the animatronics were rushing to their spots. Foxy and Vixey were separated by the crew, so that they don't see each other just quite yet.

"Whoo," said Mr. Fazbear excited," here we go. Haven't seen all of you guys perform at one time. I wonder how it's gonna be."

"It's gonna be awesome," said Marionette carrying his box to the ship, where the two Foxes get married. He put it under the arch of flowers and got the book he was supposed to read to them.

"You guys ready to read the book," asked Mr. Fazbear," all the kids will be excited, so don't mess this up."

Marionette's eyes changed colors.

"It's alright Mr. Fazbear," said Mike," we got this. The book is in good hands."

"I hope so," said Mr. Fazbear," just do whatever you want. Alright I'm opening up the doors."

"Everyone in your places," said Mike," we got a show to do…crap we're in the wrong box."

His eyes changed to black.

"Come on Mikey," said Marionette," first day as an animatronic and you're already messing up. We have to start off over here and then we go to the ship."

'_My bad,' said Mike._

They got into the box and the "Pop Goes the Weasel" tune began playing. Mr. Fazbear opened up the doors and everyone rushed in. They stopped as they saw a lever turning by itself on the box. They all looked at it curiously. Mr. Fazbear smiled and just walked away. All the employees got to their spots and got ready for the day. All the cooks saw already made Pizza and Cakes. They all looked at it curiously.

"What is everybody stopping for," asked the teenage girl," oh I hate these things."

The teenage girl walked away quickly. All the adults and children watched closely holding each other, waiting for him to come out.

"You can go and jump out for this one Mikey," said Marionette changing his eye colors.

"No problem Marionette," said Mike getting ready to come out," is the confetti ready?"

'_Yes it is,' said Marionette._

"Alright then," said Mike.

Some of the adults got bored and just began to walk past. Then they all jumped when they saw it open and Mike jump out of it. Confetti shot into the air and slowly fell to the ground. All the kids cheered, and so did the parents. Mike landed on the ground and put on a black Fedora.

"Welcome to the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria," shouted Mike as everyone cheered and gathered around him," please enjoy our arcade, food, games, our friends Freddy and the crew, our music, our comfy relaxing areas, and as always…just have fun."

The kids cheered and ran to check out all the new things. Immediately kids were playing arcade games. They were sitting down at tables or in front of the stages and looked at the new decorations. They all waited for the animatronics to show up. They were all looking forward to Foxy and Vixey getting married.

"I knew they would get married," said the same girl who got Foxy and Vixey to touch noses," I can't wait to see them get married."

"Yeah me too," said a little boy," it's gonna be great."

All the kids at the arcade were having a blast. They were all wondering where the animatronics were though. Mike walked over to the Pirate Ship. A group of kids followed him there.

"Alright kids," said Mike," I'll be back. I have to go the Pirate Ship for the wedding. Stick around to see the greatest Pirates get married."

"Hello," said the teenage girl to Mike. Mike turned around and waved hello.

"Hello little one," said Mike," enjoy your stay here. Play games, eat, chat, and just have fun."

"I will," said the teenage girl," you must be Mike…right?"

"That's me," said Mike," why…you want to speak to Marionette?"

"Huh oh no," said the teenage girl," I just wanted to say hi. You remind me of an old friend whose name was Mike."

"He sounds like a wonderful guy," said Mike," now if you excuse me, I have to get ready for the wedding."

"Oh ok," said the teenage girl," I'll watch the wedding. Can't wait."

"It's gonna be fun," said Mike.

Mike walked up to the ship and went into his box. All the kids waited patiently. Mr. Fazbear got onto the stage of Pirate's Cove and spoke into a microphone.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, and kids," said Mr. Fazbear," today is a very special day for two very special Foxes. Because today…they get married, and get to live their lives together forever. Are you guys excited for that?"

All the kids cheered loudly in happiness. The adults just clapped, and some got into cheering with the kids. Then the curtains opened up revealing Foxy in his black tux and a bow tie. All the girls cheered. Foxy was startled by the sudden cheering. His eyes widened. Golden Freddy chuckled when he freaked out. Crystal was standing beside Chica. Chica looked down at her and smiled.

"Alright kids make an aisle for Vixey to walk down," said Mr. Fazbear. All the kids separated apart making an aisle for Vixey to walk down.

Then the wedding song started playing. Foxy was really nervous right now. They all waited for Vixey. She was in Mr. Fazbear's office which was remodeled to look nice, so Vixey was comfortable. There was a box in the office too. Mike popped out of it, and walked towards Vixey.

"You ready," said Mike putting his bow tie on," we're walking you down the aisle."

"Did I have to walk down it," said Vixey," why couldn't I have started up there like the others?"

"It's a tradition for the bride," said Mike," now let's go. Wrap your arm around mine."

"Alright," said Vixey nervously.

"Don't worry it's gonna be fine," said Mike as they left the room and walked down the aisle. Everyone watched them walk down the aisle. They all were smiling in joy for their friend. Vixey finally reached the top where Foxy was standing. Foxy smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"You look beautiful," said Foxy," I'm the luckiest Fox alive right now…well not really alive but…you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean," said Vixey smiling," you look very handsome. I'm the luckiest Vixen alive."

Mike stood about a foot away from the Foxes. The people could see him in the very center. His eyes changed from white to black.

"Alright everyone," said Marionette," glad that all of you have come on this very, very special day. Today Foxy the Pirate Fox is getting married to Vixey the Female Pirate Fox."

Everyone cheered in happiness. Foxy and Vixey smiled at the sound of them cheering.

"They must really like us," said Vixey.

"Yes they do," said Foxy," I'm glad to finally become your mate for life."

"I'm glad to be with you too," said Vixey," we can be together as a family forever."

Foxy and Vixey looked at Crystal who smiled at them. They smiled back.

"Alright," said Marionette," here we go."

Marionette opened up the book and saw a lot of…_words._

Marionette sighed.

'_This is gonna suck,' said Mike._

'_You can say that again,' said Marionette to Mike._

"Okay…Friends, we have joined here today to share with Foxy and Vixey an important moment in their lives. Their time together, have let them see their love and understanding of each other, and now they have decided to live their lives as one," said Marionette as the kids began cheering," let me finish…okay so…"

'_This is such a pain to read,' said Marionette._

'_I believe you,' said Mike,' why don't we make up our own by heart. It'll show that we care more for our friends.'_

'_Good idea,' said Marionette closing the book._

"Okay," said Marionette," these two have made a choice to live, and love, each other for as long as they shall live. They are about to make a commitment to each other that they can trust each other, love each other, take care of one another, help each other, and that they can forever be faithful to each other forever. These two will now say their vows for each other. Go ahead you two…make it professional."

I, Foxy, take you, Vixey, to be my wife, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live," said Foxy sobbing in happiness. The parents and kids said "awwww."

Golden Freddy gave a little chuckle. Toy Chica looked at him and giggled. She put her feather finger on her cheek and slid it down, mimicking a tear. Golden Freddy wiped his face and felt that his face was wet. He was crying.

'_Shut up,' said Golden Freddy in Toy Chica's mind,' don't judge me. I'm emotional leave me alone.'_

Toy Chica just giggled more. Marionette looked at Vixey.

I Vixey, take you Foxy to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live," said Vixey crying in joy. The parents and kids "awed" again. Some of the kids were crying in joy as well.

"May the best man give Foxy the ring," said Marionette as his eyes changed.

"Which is me," said Mike getting a little black box out. He held it out to Foxy with a smile.

Foxy smiled at Vixey. He grabbed the ring and gently held her hand.

"I, Foxy, give you, Vixey, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you," said Foxy smiling.

He slipped the ring onto her finger. Vixey smiled in happiness. She looked at the ring and at Foxy with a warm smile on her face.

"I now, pronounce, Foxy and Vixey husband and wife," said Mike smiling," you may kiss the bride."

Foxy and Vixey stared into each other's eyes.

"But not in front of the children," said Mike," their parents won't allow it."

All the kids groaned in irritation that they couldn't see it.

"Oh okay, quiet down, quiet down please," said Mike," parents do you allow your children to watch this?"

"Just for this once," said the parents.

"Alright then," said Mike," you may kiss the bride."

Foxy and Vixey looked at each other again. Vixey jumped on Foxy wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him. He kissed her back. All the kids cheered for them. The parents cheered too. The two Foxes parted and then hugged. Everyone cheered for them. Golden Freddy was breaking down to tears.

"Why must my emotions be so sensitive?" asked Golden Freddy crying loudly.

Freddy laughed and patted him on the back.

"It's alright big guy," said Golden Freddy," just take deep breathes."

Crystal hugged both of her parents. Foxy lifted her up and held her in his arms laughing in joy. Crystal cheered in joy. All the animatronics gathered around them with their mates. Toy Chica ran to Golden Freddy and kissed him on the lips. Golden Freddy's eyes widened. The others looked at him smiling. Freddy grabbed Bonnie and kissed her passionately. Bonnie closed her eyes slowly in delight, and put her hand on his cheek. Chica and Foxy Jr. kissed each other passionately. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy kissed each other deeply.

"Let's go perform our song," said Bonnie.

"Oh can we do our little song that we practiced," asked Toy Bonnie.

"Let's do it," said Freddy.

"We got our drums," said Mike.

"Alright we got the crew together," said Toy Bonnie.

They walked over to the stage, and got their instruments ready.

"Hey everybody," said Freddy into the microphone," me and the crew have been through a very rough couple of days, and we have a few songs to play to celebrate for getting through those rough days, and we'd like to perform it for you all."

All the kids and adults cheered. Freddy looked at all his friends with a smile. They all got ready to play their songs. They played four different songs for the people in the pizzeria. The lights turned off and the disco balls lit up the whole pizzeria. Everybody was jamming, and relaxing to the music. The first song they played was a guitar duet for both Bonnies called _colorful cookie/lucky vacuum_**(You can look up the song if you want. It's a great song. It's really called color cookie/lucky vacuum).** They rocked their guitars together to make a nice beat, and Mike and the Marionette provided drums to go with it. All the people and animatronics cheered for Mike and both the Bonnies. The second song was a hardcore song for Mike and Bonnie. The second song was called _DSD Magic Mosh Room_**(It would be the one at the very top of the screen if you're the people who actually look up and enjoy the music). **Everybody cheered for them as they finished their second song. The third song was a peaceful, relaxing, song that Toy Bonnie performed with Marionette drumming. It was called _Sync Beatmania_**(It should be the very top of one. I'll leave a link for all the songs in the reviews, if it lets me). **Then the whole band got together after the song to perform their most popular song. They remixed it a bit. They all got together on stage as one big happy family.

"Now all of you should know this song," said Freddy excited," it goes a little something like this," Freddy played the 'Les Toreadors' tune, that he used to play to the night guard, and the kids began cheering," but we added more to it, so here you guys go. Enjoy."

It started off with a phone ringing then Foxy saying "Dum, Dum, Dum, Dum, Diddly, Dum, Diddly, Doo," then Bonnie and Toy Bonnie began to play the tune with their guitars, with Mike and Marionette drumming, Both the Freddys moving around with the song, Foxy and Vixey danced together, as Foxy would say "Dum, dum, dum" from time to time. Both Chicas went with the music as well. Chica danced with Foxy Jr. Ballon Boy was picked up by Golden Freddy and brought to the stage with them.

"You are our family now," said Golden Freddy," come party with us."

Ballon Boy joined them dancing. All the kids were dancing on the dance floor put in front of the stage. All the adults laughed and swayed with the song. Mr. Fazbear was moving his head back and forth in his office. Mike came out of the box and grabbed Mr. Fazbear.

"Come join the party boss," said Mike," you're like our father. Come on."

Mr. Fazbear danced with his friends on stage. They were all having a blast. Freddy and the crew played for the families all day. Some families left to go home, and more came in to have a good time.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has made a lot more money than any other pizza company or businesses in the world. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria made it in News Papers, Magazines, TV Shows, cartoons, and has become the number one place to go in the world.

On one magazine it showed a female reporter, wearing a shirt with Toy Chica and Chica on it. She was with Chica and Toy Chica. They all made a funny face for the camera. Another Magazine had all three Freddy's with a bodybuilder and on the top said," Machines as Strong as the Hulk!" All the Freddy's were pretending to flex their "muscles" like the body builder. Another showed Foxy, Vixey, and Crystal together on their Pirate Ship. Another showed Mr. Fazbear shaking hands with famous late night talk show hosts. He even got to meet his most favorite talk show host. One showed Bonnie, Toy Bonnie and Marionette/Mike rocking out with famous rock band _Van Halen. _Another showed all four Pirates Foxy, Vixey, Crystal, and Foxy Jr. all looking out to sea.

The Freddy Fazbear crew was filmed for TV. They were the number one most popular family in the world. One magazine showed Foxy fighting Fang the Pirate Wolf. Freddy Fazbar's Pizza was put back on the globe of Earth. Only one more Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria remains and that is the one with Mr. Fazbear, Freddy, Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, Chica, Toy Chica, Foxy, Vixey, Crystal, Foxy Jr., Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Ballon Boy, Marionette, and Mike. They live together as one big happy family. They hope to see all of you again the next time. They love every human and love to make new friends. They have a long life to live ahead of them. So until next time. They play the 'Les Toreadors' remix they made to say goodbye to you, and farewell. They'll be waiting for you on their next story.

_THE END3_

**A/N**

**The remix to the Freddy them song is: ****Freddy, You Terrible Cunt! (Extended FNAF Remix)**

**There it is folks! End of Fnaf: Foxy in Love. It's been fun writing this story, and I'm happy for all of your guy's, and girl's support. I love you all! You guys can still chat in the reviews or PM me. I will be making a sequel, but do you guys want me to make the sequel first, or the rated-M version of Fnaf: Foxy in Love first? I'll let you guys decide. And what name should I change Foxy Jr. to? Wolfie, Dust, or what? Let me know in the reviews, or PM me. Let me know what you all think about this story! I'll leave the links to all the songs played at the very end. They're awesome songs. Hope this story was fun for you guys to read and I hope you enjoyed it! I hope to see all of you soon. Peace out everyone! I love you all. I'm gonna try and make pictures for this story, and if there are some art made for this story then does anyone know where I can find some? Anyways, I'll try and hopefully get a youtube channel and hopefully make a whole animated movie for this story, but that won't be for a while. Alright, that's all I got for now, and the last time, peace out all of you! I'm going to miss this story…but stories never die, so I hope to still be able to read this when I'm older. Alright, see you all later. Peace!:'D**


	27. Sequel to Fnaf: Foxy in Love is Out Now!

**Guys! If you are waiting for the sequel to come out then guess what!**

**It's already out on my profile! Go ahead and read it! It is already released, and is already going up! Alright! Let me know what you guys think! Peace out my fellow iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3's! I'll see you all later.**


End file.
